Forward
by penguin0
Summary: Set in Future timeline. Trunks is beginning to fall for his mentor, but Gohan's more focused on defeating the androids-but as Trunks gets older, and Gohan goes through some changes too, the tension becomes harder to resist. Mirai Gohan/Trunks, TruHan. Slash, m/m. Smutfic. Other warnings inside. Please read warnings before reading.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This story was originally intended as a smutfic for , and therefore has **adult** content. I know 's policies are a little more strict, and so I will post warnings at the beginning of each chapter. All of these disclaimers will be in my author's notes.

**Warnings** **include: **strong sexual content (including a minor), slash (m/m, yaoi), language and violence. Please read the rest of this note for more information.

As the summary describes, this is a story set in the Future Timeline with Trunks and Gohan. As such, Trunks is still about 14 years old, and therefore a minor. The story, at times, will discuss Gohan's difficulties dealing with his feelings for Trunks who is still a teenager. Keep in mind that while this works for fiction, this does not work for real life, and that the views in this story do not reflect my views in everyday situations. A character may justify his feelings for a minor, but in real life, its not that simple, and I personally don't believe that having sex with a minor is morally correct. I am not using this story, in any way, as a platform to justify having sex with a minor. That being said, this is all fantasy and made-up, and I love this pairing because of the drama, the dynamics of their characters and the history of their relationship, and I want to keep this story as close to the canon as possible, so Trunks' age will remain the same. If this bothers you, I don't recommend reading any further.

Anyways, this story takes place in the History of Trunks plotline, some time after Gohan has already agreed to take Trunks in as his student. I tried to stick as close to the canon as possible, but there's only so many times that you can rewatch the same special, so I apologize ahead of time if any details are incorrect!

This chapter includes a scene with sexual content near the end of the chapter, if you'd like to avoid it.

Chapter One

Gohan stumbled into the headquarters of Capsule Corp. Capsule Corp wasn't much of a company anymore-most of the employees had fled long ago. Bulma and her son, Trunks, lived inside of it, allowing the building to act as both a home and a place for Bulma to do her research. Due to the destruction and mayhem caused by the androids, the building was a fraction of the size it was, and what was left was barred with heavy steel and thick walls.

_You can never be too safe-those androids are just unpredictable_, Bulma had said when the reinforcements were made. Gohan remembered that day well-it happened just days after the androids had attacked the city for a second time. He remembered her words well, because it so perfectly described the androids. _Unpredictable._

He knew the code to get into the building. After punching in the numbers, a face scanner verified his identity-an additional security precaution that was added during the rebuild. He quickly hobbled in.

Once inside, he heard loud footsteps. He looked up and saw Bulma running down the hall, her boots clacking against the corridor tiles as she hurried. She immediately came to Gohan's side, helping him stay on his feet as she dragged him to the couch.

"You idiot. I saw what was happening on the news-they recorded the whole thing. Fighting two androids by yourself-what were you thinking? You're lucky you were so close to a friend's house-hell, you're lucky they weren't in the mood to _kill_ you."

"I could've had them," Gohan insisted. Bulma shook her head incredulously, surprised the boy was even alive-much less arguing. She ran to grab her first aid kit.

While she was gone, Gohan had a moment to himself. He was in terrible pain. He was still bleeding in many places and the soreness in his body was too much for him to handle.

The androids were too strong for him-they were having one of their violent fits again and started to destroy South City. Everytime it happened, Gohan went to fight them-and he ended up in the same, beaten shape every time. Chichi tried to stop him many times but Gohan couldn't bring himself to let the meaningless bloodshed happen.

He was the only one that could put up a challenge to the androids-occasionally, he wondered if that was why they never killed him. His fists clenched. Maybe they were just toying with him.

When Bulma came back, she immediately started disinfecting his wounds. Bulma was a scientist, not a doctor, but she had so much practice tending wounds in the past few years that she had become a pro. Gohan sensed a low ki and turned, noticing a head popping around the corner. Bulma followed his gaze, and even though the head had disappeared, she knew.

"Trunks, go back to bed," Bulma scolded.

Knowing that he had been caught, Trunks didn't bother to hide anymore, and instead emerged from behind the doorway.

"Did you fight the androids?" Trunks asked Gohan. Bulma stood up, trying to shoo Trunks away, but Gohan stopped her.

"Its okay Bulma. He's just curious," Gohan insisted.

"I can't concentrate on your wounds with my son over my shoulder. Besides, its bedtime, and there's no excuse for being nosey," Bulma said, pushing Trunks in the direction of the stairs.

Trunks gave up and left-but not before giving Gohan one last glance.

"That boy," Bulma muttered to herself, returning to Gohan's side. She finished bandaging the wounds. "He never listens. He's reaching his rebellious years."

Gohan managed a smile.

By the time Bulma finished wrapping the wounds, Gohan's vision was beginning to blur. Bulma noticed Gohan's weary expression and laid him out on the couch.

"You stay here and don't move. When you're better, we'll move you to an actual bed. Let me see if I have any painkillers..." She got up and left, but Gohan had already passed out.

* * *

Gohan awoke in the middle of the night. Bulma had fallen asleep in a chair nearby-she must've been waiting for him to wake up. Gohan glanced over and saw a digital clock blinking 3:04am. His throat was terribly dry but he was determined to not wake her up-he had already burdened her enough.

He limped into the kitchen, minding how he moved so he wouldn't reopen any wounds. He winced with every step-everything was hurt, bruised, and cut up. It hurt to move.

His body was incredibly warm. Dark hair was plastered in sweat to his forehead. By the time he got to the sink, he thought he was going to black out again, and so he stilled himself and waited for his vision to become straight before moving to the cupboard.

_Squeak_. The rusty sink began to flush out water. He filled up the glass and gulped it down. It didn't seem like enough. Before he could grab another glassful though, his body began to shake, and his heartbeat accelerated. The blurriness came back and Gohan knew he was going to black out again.

But then someone came behind him, taking Gohan's arm and wrapping it around small shoulders for support.

"You okay?" Trunks asked, lowering Gohan to the floor. Gohan leaned his back against the counter, panting.

Trunks had known Gohan since he was born. Trunks didn't have a lot of friends, being home schooled due to the destruction of the schools in the area didn't give him the opportunity to socialize, but he was incredibly close with Gohan.

The last time Gohan had seen Trunks after fighting androids, it was the first time that Capsule Corp. was damaged. Afterwards, the boy asked to be trained by Gohan. Gohan was reluctant-the boy was still young, not to mention a friend, and he was worried about how Bulma would feel. But even before the boy had asked, it was decided amongst the Z-Fighters-before they were killed-that since Trunks was a demi-Saiyan that he should learn and prepare to fight the androids.

Even so, it had been awhile since the two had seen each other. They were trying to keep the training a secret from Trunks' mother. If Bulma ever found out what the two were doing, Gohan was sure that would be the end of it. Gohan had spent his time in his home in the countryside, while Trunks stayed with his mother, and the two met when they could.

Gohan knew he would run into Trunks again, he just didn't figure it would be like this. Neither did Trunks.

Trunks knew that Gohan had fought the Androids before, but he still wasn't expecting him to show up so bloodied up. It made his stomach churn to see the one that he admired most so physically damaged. It also filled him with more resentment towards the androids.

"What are you doing up so late?" Gohan interrogated. His voice was rough and he looked like he was having difficulties keeping his eyes open. The loss of blood from his battle was still having an effect on his energy. Even in this state, he still managed to scold like a proper teacher-Trunks had to admit he was impressed, but the scolding had little effect.

"I couldn't sleep," Trunks responded truthfully.

"Can you grab me another glass of water?" Gohan asked, handing over the cup. Trunks nodded and went to the sink. When he returned, Gohan's head was hung low.

"Gohan?" Trunks asked tentatively. Had he passed out again? But at the sound of his name, Gohan stirred, and Trunks had his answer.

He handed over the glass, and Gohan sipped slowly from it.

"We were worried about you," Trunks confessed. His gaze lowered. "We saw part of it on the news-before the TV stations had to shut down, of course."

Gohan didn't say anything, he just kept sipping from his glass.

"Is it scary? Fighting the androids, that is," Trunks asked.

"Yes... and no," Gohan said, coming to his senses. "I feel a ton of things when I fight them. Anger, for what they've done, above all. Fear of what they're capable of. And... excitement."

The last one confused Trunks. "Excitement? How?"

"I'm not sure. Its the adrenaline or something. My dad explained it once before. Its in our blood-our Saiyan blood-we're naturally destructive. We crave fighting." Gohan nodded, and as if he was convincing himself, he added, "Its true. When I fight the androids, a certain thrill takes over, even though I despise them so much." The young man's eyes seemed to lower. "If it wasn't for that fighting spirit, I would probably never face them."

Trunks wasn't sure if he understood but he nodded anyways. He had sparred but had never been in a real fight, so he wasn't sure if he could imagine what Gohan was feeling.

After Gohan had finished drinking his water, Trunks suggested that he move to the guestroom instead of returning to the couch. Trunks helped support Gohan the way there, noticing how hot his skin was. Maybe he had a fever.

Gohan collapsed on the bed. He seemed exhausted.

"Thank you Trunks. You're a good friend."

Trunks' face turned pink-thankfully it was too dark to notice, though Gohan passed out anyways.

* * *

"Should you really be moving around already?" Bulma asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm a little weak, but I should be fine enough to train. The androids are long gone so I don't have to worry about running into them again-at least, not now," Gohan explained.

Bulma seemed unsure-she wanted to argue, but Gohan looked determined, and Saiyan men were just so stubborn. Besides, his wounds had been patched up, and she didn't have a good excuse to keep him there. She just wished that he didn't have to go-the androids really screwed everything up. She often caught herself wondering what Gohan would be like if the androids weren't around-hell, what the _world_ would be like.

She often hoped that their lives would improve-Gohan especially. As her late friend's son, she wished him the best, and hoped that he would defeat the androids, get married and settle down-things that normal people his age would think about, instead of worrying about the fate of the world on his shoulders.

"Alright, just be careful-and call your mother when you get back, okay? Gosh, she must be worried sick..." Bulma chastised, shaking her head. Gohan smiled.

"Thank you Bulma. I'll stop by eventually. For now, though, I just need to focus on my training," Gohan said. He hung his head sheepishly when Bulma huffed in annoyance. "Oh and another thing-I was wondering if it was okay if I took Trunks with."

Bulma couldn't help herself from stiffening. The boys tried to keep it a secret, but she wasn't stupid. Trunks was beginning to outgrow his clothes-and it wasn't just because of puberty, it was because of his developing muscles. Whenever the two hung out, her son returned home with grass-stained clothes, and the boy had more energy lately-more than usual.

Still, she didn't say anything, because she was okay with it. She knew it was what the Z-Fighters-and Vegeta-would have wanted. But after seeing Gohan so beat up from the night before, she was scared. She didn't want to subject her son to that violence.

In the end, however, the androids had that control. The truth was that the world was declining, and the androids could kill at any second. Her son was in danger regardless. But if the Z-fighters believed that Trunks' Saiyan blood had the ability to save the world, didn't that count for something? If he learned to fight, maybe he could protect himself-and maybe he could even help defeat the androids.

"It should be fine. Let me ask him," Bulma said, keeping an expert poker face, before retreating back into the house. Gohan waited patiently outside.

Moments later, Bulma and Trunks reemerged. Bulma left Trunks with a small case of capsules-all filled with essential stuff for a trip away from home.

"Please be careful you two-there's no telling what those androids will do next," Bulma pleaded. She then looked at Trunks with a stern expression. "Be nice and listen to Gohan, Trunks," she warned. Trunks resisted rolling his eyes.

"I get it, Mom."

Gohan smiled. His mother would say the same things.

"Such an attitude..." Bulma crossed her arms. "I guess apples don't fall far from the trees-do they, Gohan?"

Trunks looked up at Gohan, puzzled. Gohan laughed and told Bulma, "You tell me."

"Well, in your case, you definitely have the kind heart and strength-but I'd say you're a little wiser," Bulma said, winking.

Gohan sighed. She certainly had a way of making him miss his parents.

They bid their farewells, and Gohan led the way.

* * *

He was fast. _Crazy_ fast.

There were many times where Trunks couldn't see him, much less keep up. He saw a flash in his peripherals, but at that point it was too late. Gohan landed a kick and Trunks was sent flying back, unable to even raise his arms up in time to block.

Trunks sat up in the grass, catching his breath, when Gohan's shadow loomed over him. Trunks looked up to see the handsome young man offering him a hand, and though Trunks' pride was a bit wounded, he accepted the hand and was lifted back on his feet.

"It's not fair, you know," Trunks accused, blowing his lavender bangs out of his eyes. Gohan cocked his head to the side, so Trunks elaborated: "You're so much stronger than me. It's not even a fair match."

Gohan laughed but noticed that Trunks was pouting and realized he was serious. With a bitter smile, the young warrior said, "I think the same thing when I'm fighting the androids. After awhile, however, you learn that not all battles are fair. Let's take a break, okay?"

"I can keep going," Trunks insisted. Gohan looked at the boy and thought he could use a break, but he found a certain fiery determination in those blue eyes that he just couldn't deny.

"Okay," he said, and the sparring commenced.

Later had passed, and Gohan noticed where the sun stood above the trees and knew they were getting into the late afternoon.

"Hey," Gohan said, blocking one of Trunks' punches. "Its time for that break. It's getting late and I can tell you're getting worn out. Want some water?"

As if on command, the word "break" had Trunks falling to his knees, panting. He watched with mixed feelings as Gohan walked away. He almost couldn't believe how nonchalant Gohan was. Even though Gohan was still recovering from his wounds, the difference between the two was too great. After a full day of training, Trunks could barely stand, but Gohan moved around like it was nothing.

Gohan returned with a canteen. They sat side by side, with Trunks practically consuming the entirety of the canteen in a single drink. Gohan laughed warmly.

After he was done, Trunks asked:

"What does it feel like to go Super Saiyan?"

Gohan was a bit surprised by the sudden curiosity-it was also a question he had never considered. He thought carefully before answering, "Exhilarating. You almost feel invincible. But it's also terrifying. You have so much power at your disposal-it almost feels out of your control."

Trunks nodded, though he wasn't sure if he quite understood.

"Do you think I'll ever become a Super Saiyan?"

"Oh yeah," Gohan responded, as though it were obvious. "I have no doubt in my mind. You're not a Super Saiyan yet, but in many ways, you're a lot stronger than I was when I was your age."

Trunks wasn't so sure, but Gohan rarely lied, so he quietly accepted the compliment.

Gohan studied Trunks for a moment. He remembered when he was his age-at that point in time, the Z-fighters were dead, and Gohan had first untapped his Super Saiyan abilities.

"Trunks, how comfortable are you in your abilities?"

"Hmm? I'm not sure... that's a hard question to answer. Why do you ask?" Trunks asked, glancing at Gohan suspiciously.

"Maybe we should start teaching you to unlock your Super Saiyan ability. I think you can handle it, but its tricky-you'll have to be really focused in order to unlock it."

Trunks was both nervous and excited. He had always wanted to learn-but he wondered if he had the strength to do it. Gohan's confidence in him, however, was encouraging.

"Yeah, we should do it."

"Alright," Gohan said, standing up. Trunks blinked.

"Uh, right now?" Trunks rubbed the back of his neck. "But we were just training."

"Its actually better if you're exhausted," Gohan said. He noticed Trunks' skeptical gaze. "I'm serious. The key to becoming a Super Saiyan is pure emotion. Physical exhaustion can help tap into those raw feelings."

Trunks wasn't convinced but he stood up anyways, ready to trust his mentor's instincts.

"Alright. Raise your ki as high as you can," Gohan said. It was easier said than done. Trunks had a hard time collecting his energy, especially since he was so tired. Whenever he got it high, Gohan urged him to do it more-pushing him at his limits.

It got to the point where Trunks felt his body shake and sting from the forceful energy coming out of him. On one hand, the sheer power coming out of him made him feel unstoppable. On the other hand, the exertion made him sweat. He could feel his pulse pounding and his muscles twitch and strain under the pressure of his own ki.

After finally seeing Trunks pass his limits and struggle to maintain ki, Gohan looked at Trunks and said, "Alright. Your ki is at its peak. Now, you need to create pure emotion. If you were to face the androids, what would you feel? Hatred? Anger? Injustice? Key in on those feelings and thoughts. Don't hold back-let them out. Let them free."

He did think about it. He thought about the father he never met. He thought about the lost days spent locked inside of Capsule Corp when the androids were spotted in the city. He thought about the long afternoons his mother spent behind a desk or in a warehouse, trying to invent a solution to their problems. He thought about Gohan, facing the androids on his own, and returning beat up and bloody. He thought about the innocent that were slaughtered by the hands of the androids.

He could feel it-the saiyan blood rushing through him, his body shaking with both physical strain and anger.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. Perhaps it was just his imagination-but he saw a flicker surrounding Trunks' image.

"That's it Trunks. Focus. Focus on those feelings and let them out. Remember the pain that the androids have caused you and let out the anger," Gohan pushed.

And then it came-a few flickers of gold. Gohan's eyes widened.

But before the boy could push it any further, the ki suddenly fizzled out-and with the loss of energy, Trunks fell to his knees and blacked out.

* * *

Trunks woke up, his vision blurry. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a familiar place. It was Gohan's house. After Gohan started going up against the androids, his mother relocated to the Ox King's castle. Trunks didn't know the details, and Gohan didn't talk about it much, but from what he gathered, Chichi had a really hard time accepting that her son was determined to fight the androids. Gohan ended up keeping his parents' old place.

Trunks sat up, finding himself in a large bed. His memory returned to him, but he couldn't remember anything past his training to become Super Saiyan. He looked at the sunlight coming in through the window, the gentle spring breeze blowing through the curtains. There was bright daylight, in contrast to the setting sun that Trunks remembered. How long had he been asleep?

He was fatigued but well enough to walk. He got up and walked around the house. It was a small house but he called for Gohan's name anyways. His voice echoed in the small space but there was no response.

He had been in the Son house many times-he even had quite a few childhood memories of the place.

He particularly remembered visiting as a small kid. Vegeta and Goku had already passed, but a few of the Z-Fighters were still around. His memories of the Z-Fighters were a little fuzzy, but he remembered Gohan clearly. Even as children, Gohan seemed to tower over him, and Trunks would always reach up to grab Gohan's hands. Even though Trunks found this tidbit embarrassing as he grew older-there was even a time his mother teased him for it-he remembered that Gohan never minded or scolded him. That's how Trunks knew Gohan best-patient and kind.

Though, lately, Gohan seemed more tired and serious.

As he wandered aimlessly around the Son household, he came across an old photo sitting on a stand-in the photo was Gohan and his parents. Goku was still alive and Chichi was young and quite pretty. In Chichi's arms was a very young Gohan-no older than three or four. Trunks smiled at the picture. Little Gohan was adorable, and the family was happy and beautiful. Sitting on top of Gohan's head was a hat with a ball on it.

Trunks had never seen a dragonball in-person, as Piccolo had died long ago fighting the androids, but he instantly recognized it due to his mother's stories.

However, seeing the photo also painfully reminded him of his own family, and the fact that he didn't know his own dad. He only had one photo of him-and the prince was cast off into the distance. Aside from that one crummy photo, he had no memory or recollection of his father-he was killed by the androids when Trunks was still young.

Finding no one else in the house, Trunks decided to look outside. The greatest thing about the Son household was that it was so unlike the city. It was quiet and spacious. The androids also had no interest in rural areas like these, so the land was unscathed. Trunks loved the city but something about this place seemed so sacred and homey. The air seemed fresher, the skies seemed clearer.

Gohan was still nowhere to be found. Trunks decided to snoop around the house a little longer. Sure enough, Gohan had left a note telling Trunks that he was out training and would be back.

Trunks looked at the note and then the empty house. Gohan probably expected him to stay inside the house, but Trunks didn't feel too bad and he was lonely, so he left the house and tried to sense Gohan's ki.

* * *

Gohan panted with exertion, wiping the sweat from his brow. He looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun would be getting ready to set. Remembering Trunks, he knew that he would have to return soon.

Besides, he was still suffering from his injuries. Normally, he'd be out from sunrise to sunset, honing his skills and training to the point of being unable to continue. Being a Saiyan, his abilities never plateaued no matter how much he overworked himself, so he could train as long and hard as he wanted and his body would never stop getting stronger. However, his injuries left him in pain and exhaustion.

He took a moment to recollect himself, noticing his body was warm. He tried to ignore it for awhile now but there was no helping it. Gohan glanced down at his waist, finally minding his neglected erection. He looked at it more like it was a nuisance. It started happening when he was a teenager, and he foolishly thought he would eventually grow out of it.

His father had talked about it once-he said that a Saiyan's blood got excited during fighting and training. Gohan was too young at the time to understand the double meaning but it soon became apparent as he was older.

Gohan didn't really enjoy fighting-it was just something that he got stuck doing. However, when he went Super Saiyan, the blood rushed through him and he almost felt like a different person. The adrenaline, heat and excitement became thick. At times he felt like a complete animal which, perhaps, was suiting considering he could transform into a beast back when he still had his tail.

And, along with all that rushing blood and energy, came this. Gohan couldn't think of any time he saw his father get like this-then again, Goku always wore such loose clothing. Gohan wondered if it was because he was young or if he was just some sort of closeted sexual deviant, but it seemed to occur almost everyday.

It didn't help having Trunks around. Gohan had to be more careful with the extra company and had to be more discrete. Now that he was alone, in the middle of the woods, he felt unrestrained.

Gohan knew that it was time to go back, but decided that Trunks could wait a little longer. He found a nearby spot against the tree where he tugged at the sash around his waist.

He winced as the cool breeze hit his heated flesh. The back of his wrist dotted the sweat off his nose before reaching down, grasping at the erection. The touch was gentle but enough-he clenched his jaw to hold back a gasp as skin touched skin, feeling a delicious shiver go up his spine.

He was so hard that the simple touch was enough to leave him craving more. He began to stroke his cock, the feeling bringing an indescribable relief. He threw back his head and moaned softly, confident that no one would find him in these woods anyways.

Even so, he couldn't help but get disgusted with himself. He just couldn't control himself, he thought, as his face burned with heat. The sexual heat was so thick, and his erection was so hard that the strain began to hurt.

He really just wanted to feel good, and his hand felt _really_ good. Lately the impulses were so strong, he could barely wait.

He stroked his cock faster, feeling a tingle run from his toes up to his body, and another moan escaped his lips.

* * *

Trunks wandered through the woods for awhile. He had long given up on calling Gohan's name-the woods was too large. He sighed heavily, almost convinced that he would never find his mentor. The young man's ki was difficult for him to detect.

Trunks eventually flew up into a tree, hoping that it would give him better surveillance of the area. In the end he didn't see Gohan-but he did sense a ki presence, albeit just for a moment-nothing more than a flicker. Trunks passed from tree to tree, following the ki source.

Trunks frowned as he moved in closer. Perhaps his sensing wasn't particularly adept-it seemed that Gohan's ki was way off. It seemed erratic, rising and lowering over and over again.

Finally Trunks arrived in the neck of the woods, lowering his ki so he could focus on Gohan better. As he moved in closer, he was alarmed by a sudden moan.

Trunks slowed down, catching a glimpse of his teacher from his spot in a thick tree crown. At first he wasn't sure what he was seeing, but as he leaned forward, he immediately recognized what was happening.

The lavender-haired boy nearly fell out of the tree in surprise. Once the shock had settled in, a deep blush crossed his features, and he felt his heartbeat raise and his skin burn inside and out. Whatever emotions he felt, he could not take his eyes away from the sight-his vision zooming in on Gohan pleasuring himself.

The handsome demi-Saiyan had been dripping in sweat from his training. The low collar of his gi revealed the skin on his neck and chest, glistening in the sun. The man's face was contorted into one of pleasure, both intense but still charming and attractive. The soft groans and small gasps caused Trunks to shiver-the sounds were almost _sinful_. Trunks' blush only darkened further as he realized how beautiful Gohan was-and his own member began to harden at the sight.

Gohan didn't notice Trunks-the boy was hiding his ki, and Gohan was too focused on his pleasure anyways, so he continued to focus on pumping his erection. The friction was delectable, and Gohan began to shiver as the pleasure began to climb.

He knew he was getting close. His body was burning and shaking, the heat in his lower body began to pool and his body clenched and unclenched. Gohan grabbed the hem of his shirt, keeping it in his mouth-revealing his hard, muscular stomach-so he would not risk staining his clothes as he approached his climax.

Gohan groaned around the fabric in his clenched teeth, his head tilting back and his eyes closing as he climaxed. His hand moved quicker as his hips bucked, riding out his orgasm as he came onto his stomach.

The demi-Saiyan savored the feeling of his orgasm, the rush of pleasure passing over him, until his body finally settled the young man was left panting and breathing. Once he had relaxed, he began to clean himself off.

Meanwhile, Trunks was already returning back to the Son household, his face still burning at what he had just witnessed.

* * *

A/N: That's it for the first chapter. I have the first three chapters finished but I'll be spacing out when they're released (next few days or so).

Please let me know what you think. I haven't written fanfiction since eighth grade and I've never written smut, so I'm a bit nervous. If you send a review, I'll try to respond. Thanks for reading!

Also I'm aware that there may be some writing mistakes, as I wrote a big chunk of this on my phone. If there's any serious mistakes (ie: saying "Gohan" when I mean "Trunks", or an inconsistency, or if a sentence doesn't make sense) then feel free to let me know and I'll fix it. But minor mistakes, such as small spelling errors or forgotten apostrophes, I might leave unfixed unless a lot of people find it distracting. I hope you understand. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: There are two scenes with sexual content, one is a third of the way in and then there's a scene at the end.

Chapter Two

"Trunks. Are you listening?"

The lavender-haired boy jumped at the sound of his name. He inwardly cursed himself for spacing out once again. He looked up at his mentor's face, but instead of finding anger, he saw a look of mild concern in those jet black eyes. A burst of images raced through his mind, and Trunks found himself quickly looking away-suddenly feeling shy.

It was a new day. Gohan let Trunks rest the day before, after he had worn himself out from trying to become a Super Saiyan, but today they were back to their routine. For Gohan, it was just another regular day, but Trunks had been acting odd. He would avoid direct eye contact, seemed constantly distracted, and Gohan often had to repeat his instructions. It was hard for Trunks to concentrate-he couldn't get his mind to stop racing.

Memories of yesterday kept returning to him, no matter how hard he tried to resist it. Trunks knew that he had brought it upon himself. He should have never followed Gohan, he should have never spied on him, and he certainly should have never _watched_ him.

But how could he have resisted when he heard the young man's moans? The sound pervaded his mind, and the boy nearly shivered. When he had caught Gohan, he couldn't bring himself to look away, and he had watched until the young man climaxed. Since then, Trunks couldn't even look at Gohan without becoming embarrassed.

Even without the older demi-Saiyan around, Trunks had a hard time forgetting what he had witnessed. But training with him? It was just pure hell. When Gohan watched him practice, Trunks couldn't help but think of that dark, lustful gaze. Whenever Gohan adjusted him into proper position, he was reminded of what else those hands were capable of. Every breath, every touch-Trunks couldn't keep his mind off of it.

It was driving him nuts.

"What's with you today? You seem so distracted," Gohan said, frowning. Trunks was, if anything, a focused pupil. He was enthusiastic and always gave his full effort and attention. Today, though, he was uncharacteristically spacey.

Trunks was so rattled by his memories that just being near Gohan made him nervous. Trunks rubbed the back of his neck, trying to hide his fidgeting as much as possible.

"Oh, I uh... I just don't feel too good. I think I'm still tired from two days ago," he lied. Gohan frowned-he noticed the boy's subtle actions, such as avoiding eye contact and his stuttering. He knew that Trunks was probably hiding his true intentions. However, Gohan admitted that the boy probably was having a hard time after collapsing the day before.

"Alright," he said, giving in. "Well, we did get some work done. Maybe we should call it a day then."

Trunks was only partly relieved. He was looking forward to training that day, despite being unable to look Gohan directly in the eye, and it disappointed him to have it come to an end so quickly.

They gathered their stuff and went back into the house. As they walked, Trunks occasionally glanced up at Gohan. With sudden fear hitting him like a jab to the stomach, he wondered, _does he know_?

Of course, after only a moment of thought, Trunks decided it was impossible. There was no way Gohan was paying attention that day, and Trunks had done well in hiding his ki. Even so, there was this fear that his master would find out somehow. With all of his shaky nerves, it was only a matter of time before Trunks was confronted. Maybe it wouldn't even be Gohan-maybe Trunks would be the one to screw it up. Rattled nerves-that's all it would take for a slip of the tongue.

Deeper still, Trunks feared what Gohan would do if he found out. Would he hate him?

Trunks' gaze darkened as he brewed over these thoughts.

_Just don't be stupid and everything will be fine_, he told himself.

Gohan immediately flicked on the radio-a habitual action that he always did when entering the house. Trunks didn't understand it at first, but eventually realized that Gohan was waiting and listening for news on the androids. Nothing too urgent, it seemed-the broadcast only mentioned the androids when they talked about the attack from a few days ago. Aside from that, it seemed the androids had not been spotted.

Gohan ruffled Trunks' hair as he walked past him on his way to the kitchen. It was a small, casual gesture that he always did for as long as Trunks could remember-and it was only until now that it felt different to him. It seemed like every touch, every gaze, led up to Trunks' cheeks burning, and the youth was beginning to wonder if what he was feeling was more than just simple embarrassment from the day before.

Gohan didn't notice Trunks' sudden meekness. He went into the kitchen and checked the stew he had kept over heat while they were outside. It wasn't done yet-he had started it not too long ago, expecting them to be out for awhile.

"Hey, Gohan, I think I'm going to go lay down."

At this, Gohan was snapped out of his distractions.

"Oh... okay," he said, blinking. He wasn't sure that Trunks had been telling the truth earlier when he said he was tired. Gohan supposed it was true after all. "Are you feeling well?"

Trunks wasn't sure how to respond, but the warrior walked straight up to him, catching him by the chin with one hand and holding his face straight-the other pressing against his forehead, expecting a temperature.

He got what he was looking for. Upon the placement of the hand, Trunks' face immediately flared red. Before Gohan could even open his mouth to voice his concern, Trunks pulled himself out of Gohan's reach, kept his blushing face out of vision, and excused himself while he ran to the bedroom.

Trunks shut the door, leaning his back against it, trying to settle his razzled heart. He blew his bangs out of his face and, without realizing it, brought a hand to his face as he clenched his jaw. He couldn't believe how worked up he had gotten. Slowly, he became more and more embarrassed.

There was a knock at the door. Trunks jumped.

"Trunks, you okay? You don't have a fever do you?"

"I'm fine," the boy answered quickly. He didn't dare to open the door. "Just let me rest."

"Alright…" Trunks could practically envision the frown. "I'll call you when dinner is finished then."

Footsteps. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he was gone. He wasn't feeling tired-it was all a farce to get away from Gohan-but he laid down anyways.

Trunks pulled the covers over him and turned on his side, gazing out the window. It was bright out and Trunks longed to go outside, but he just couldn't. Gohan had him so flustered.

Trunks' cheeks reddened as he thought about his mentor. Trunks had always admired his friend, and always noticed how strong and beautiful he was, and it had never been a problem. But ever since yesterday, when he saw his mentor stroking himself, Trunks couldn't erase the image or the feeling he got being near him.

Trunks felt himself flush, and not just in his face. His skin had grown hot, and he was beginning to feel himself growing hard.

It was a confusing feeling. Trunks felt torn between his respect for his master and his attraction to Gohan. He had never witnessed another man masturbate before, and he wondered what his own arousal meant.

Would he still be acting like this if it was anyone else? Or was it only Gohan that could make him feel this way?

Trunks let his hand wander down, ducking under his waistband. His breath hitched as his hand brushed against his erection. He pulled his cock out of his pants, blushing ferociously.

His cock was hard and leaking precum.

Trunks breathed in and out for a moment. Gohan was standing just outside that door, if he came in-

Trunks decided not to think about it. He grabbed his strained erection and stroked it, biting on the sleeve of his shirt to avoid moaning out loud. He couldn't let Gohan catch him-though his cock twitched at the idea.

He remained hidden underneath the blanket, trapped in the heat, left to deal with his erection. The room used to belong to Gohan, and was lent to Trunks during his stay. The sheets still smelled like him, and as Trunks breathed in, he was torturously drenched in thoughts of his mentor. As he touched the heated skin, shivers went up his spine, and he thought about Gohan.

Gohan. His breathy moans and gasps, his glistening skin, his head thrown back in pleasure. The memories resurfaced came flooding in as Trunks fisted his erection. Trunks thought about the hand that touched his forehead earlier-Gohan's hands were strong, rough and callused from years of training and fighting. But they touched him so gently, and Trunks closed his eyes as he reimagined that touch-his thoughts even taking him back to when he was a child, and he would reach up to hold those hands.

Trunks clenched his eyes and bit back his moans and gasps as he thought about what else those hands were capable of. He wondered what Gohan's hands would feel like touching his skin, or brushing against his thighs. Mostly, he thought about what Gohan's hands would feel like holding him as he masturbated-or better yet, what they would feel like touching his erection.

Trunks raised his hips, his body thrusting wantonly into his hand. He shivered and sped up his pace, his eyes rolling back, the lids closing shut, as the pleasure built inside of him. He felt he was getting close to his climax.

A fierce heat washed over his body as he came, his young body shuddering and shaking as the climax rushed through him. He couldn't help the cry that escaped his lips-short and strained, but still loud, and he prayed that Gohan didn't hear him.

He lingered onto that feeling of bliss as long as he could until his body collapsed, and he was left panting and sweating. As he finally came to, he cleaned off his hand on the sheet, pulled his pants back up, and laid his head back and tried to catch his breath as he waited to be called for.

Later arrived. Gohan didn't seem to act any differently at dinner, so while Trunks was still worried-he was certain that Gohan hadn't heard him. While talking idly at the table, Gohan mentioned the house.

"I'm going to clean up a bit. Mind doing dishes tonight?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Trunks replied. Even though Trunks was there to work under Gohan, Gohan still treated him like a guest.

As Trunks did dishes, Gohan went to go pick up from all of the rooms. When he was in his old room-the same room Trunks was staying in-he noticed that the blankets were in a crumpled mess.

As he went to make the bed, he came across a new-but identifiable-stain on the sheets.

Gohan paused for a moment, not at all upset, but rather surprised.

Soon, his eyebrows knitted in concern. Time had moved so quickly-particularly in the past few years-that he hadn't realized how much Trunks had grown. He wondered what changes Trunks must have been going through, and he thought back on himself and what he was like at that age.

There was no one to really give Gohan advice or wisdom on growing up. His dad died early on, before the androids had started causing destruction and chaos. Krillin tried talking to him about it once-but his problems consisted of fighting the androids, and so Gohan's growth had to be put on hold. Most of the male figures in his life died early anyways.

Puberty was... interesting, to say the least. His mother never approached him about it, being far too reserved, and so he refrained from talking about it. Gohan resorted to books and self discovery.

Gohan had no clue what Trunks was experiencing. The two came from different backgrounds. Was it possible that Bulma could have spoken to the boy about the changes his body was going through? Or was Trunks totally confused and alone?

Gohan set the sheets down and went back to cleaning the rest of the room.

* * *

Gohan sat back, watching Trunks practice his ki blasts, his mind too busy to focus on paying attention to the training exercise.

Every since that night, the young man couldn't stop thinking about his recent discovery.

On one hand, Gohan felt some responsibility as a mentor to talk to Trunks. On the other hand, he wanted to stay far away from the uncomfortable subject.

Especially since he was facing some difficulties and confusion himself.

Gohan's gaze lowered. He could read as many books as he wanted-but unless he ventured into space, it was unlikely that he would ever come across a book on Saiyan bodies and sexuality-if it even existed. Its possible that that knowledge disappeared when Vegeta, the last known living full-blooded Saiyan, had died. There were many aspects of Gohan's own body that he didn't quite understand.

He wanted to believe that it was because he was a Saiyan, and not in the possibility that he could be some sado-masochistic weirdo, that provided his extra thrill when he was fighting and training. But in the end, he might not ever find out.

After considering his difficulties, he finally realized that it might not be right to let Trunks face his problems alone-just like he had. So Gohan called him over, "Trunks!"

Trunks stopped and hurried back over, sweat on his brow. He wiped off his face on the towel laying on the boulder next to Gohan. "Yeah?"

Deciding to be straightforward, albeit a bit blunt, Gohan asked, "Has Bulma ever talked to you about sex?"

Trunks stuffed his face back into the towel, trying his best to hide his blush and failing. Gohan immediately felt uncomfortable after noticing Trunks' reaction, but he remained collect.

"Well?"

"Uhm, yeah, she has," Trunks said, putting down the towel. He chose to stare at the ground instead. "Why do you ask?"

Deciding not to embarrass the boy any further, Gohan strayed from the truth, "I just noticed how fast you were growing up. I was just wondering if Bulma ever had the chance to talk to you about it."

"She has. Mom is pretty open about that stuff."

Gohan figured as much. Bulma was a scientist, and approached these types of subjects with an open mind. She wasn't as traditional as Chichi was.

Trunks stared at the floor for awhile and wondered about Gohan's sudden curiosity. He wondered, dreadfully, if he knew about what happened the other day in the forest-that he had spied on him. However, he quickly shook off the thought. If Gohan knew, he probably would be upset. He would find a different way to approach it.

"Have you ever done it?" Trunks asked, the question slipping out of his mouth. He knew he was asking too much-but he was curious and Gohan had already opened the door.

Gohan was a bit alarmed by Trunks' frankness but finally answered, "Yes. But the situation was complicated."

It was something that Gohan intended to take to his grave-but when he was younger, and his body was going through so many changes, he had gone to a stranger in a moment of desperation. Gohan still had a few hard feelings on the matter-he regretted the choice he made.

Trunks sensed that Gohan didn't have any desire to talk about it, and so the boy chose not to press matters. However, a strange feeling of disappointment came over him. He wondered who the mystery person was-mostly, he wondered if Gohan loved that person.

"Let's spar one more time before we go inside," Gohan insisted, and so they did.

Even after a couple days of training, Trunks still felt that his strength was the same as when he started. Whenever he fought Gohan, he worried that he hadn't improved at all. It didn't help that the boy was so distracted lately.

Trunks dodged Gohan's attacks as best as he could, but in the end, he was just scrambling to survive-rather than scrambling to win.

A punch was thrown. Trunks couldn't dodge it, so he blocked it instead-his hand stinging from the impact. A leg was swung, aiming low-Trunks jumped up to dodge it, and put his arms in front of him to block the energy blast that came at him.

The energy blast sent him flying back, but Trunks landed on his feet. Though he was exerted, he sent a barrage of energy blasts at Gohan. Gohan dodged them all, and for a moment, he disappeared.

Trunks' eyes widened in shock, until he felt a ki presence behind him.

-_fast_! was all that Trunks could think. He acted on instinct, spinning around so he could block the oncoming attack.

In his haste, Trunks lost his balance, tripping into Gohan and sending both of them falling to the floor.

Gohan blinked in surprise as he landed hard on the ground with Trunks on top of him.

"Well, I'm sure that was unintended, but I guess you got me," Gohan said, laughing at first. But when he got a look at Trunks' face, he turned silent.

His student's face was bright red.

The boy quickly climbed off, internally berating himself for showing his embarrassment. However, there was nothing he could have done to hide it. Trunks could no longer deny his growing attraction to his mentor, and being on top of him and so close to him had his heart beating faster.

Meanwhile, Gohan wondered about what just happened. At first he thought that Trunks was just red because of his mentor's teasing, but the way he was acting he seemed almost... flustered.

"Sorry," Trunks said, diverting his eyes.

"It's okay," Gohan said, trying to sound encouraging despite his deep confusion. He sat up. "It was just an accident."

"Are we done then?" Trunks asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He still wouldn't look Gohan in the eye.

Gohan just nodded. Immediately, Trunks got up and jetted off towards the house.

Gohan watched him as he ran off, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to figure out the meaning of Trunks' reaction.

* * *

The face haunted him.

With a loud squeak, Gohan turned off the water. The house was old and didn't have a shower. Gohan slipped into the tub, sinking into the hot water.

Rather than wash off right away like he usually did, he waded in the water and stared up at the plain ceiling. He thought about what happened earlier, with Trunks, when he had ended up underneath him.

The boy had seemed so embarrassed-unusually so. Maybe Gohan was just reading too much into it, but it almost seemed like-

Gohan scowled, tilting his head against the wall. _Don't be stupid_, he scolded himself. He reasoned that the boy was probably just embarrassed for screwing up. There was no way that there was any deeper meaning to it.

Gohan slowly sunk deeper into the tub, the water rising to just below his nose, the back of his hair getting wet.

Trunks had really grown up.

He took his training seriously. He was rash and a bit moody, traits probably inherited from his father, but he was still capable of being a good listener. Despite being a bit headstrong, he was essentially the perfect student. He was dedicated. Had a strong desire. Eager to learn.

And he always looked up to Gohan.

Even under the water, Gohan shivered.

He shamefully had thought about it before, but he had put it in the back of his mind. It was because they were so close and they were always sparring together-Gohan couldn't resist thinking about it… at least, that's what his excuse was. He didn't want to admit that he was beginning to fantasize about being with his student-his very young, male student, at that.

Sometimes when they sparred, and Gohan's Saiyan blood began to race, his thoughts grew a bit heated. In those moments, Gohan often thought about using a bit more force than necessary-just enough to get on top of his student for a bit, to wrestle him, to grind his body against his own... but he always resisted it, for fear of crossing a line.

Sometimes he thought a bit more darkly-to simply act on his impulses, to push Trunks into the ground and remove his clothing and take him for himself. It was a terrible thought, but the Saiyan inside of Gohan was uncontrollable.

He would try to imagine how perfect Trunks would look, or how loud he would cry out as he was violated. However, despite how dark these fantasies got, they never went too far-at the end of these daydreams, Trunks always turned around and loved him in return.

Because no matter how dark the thought, Gohan still, in the end, cared deeply about Trunks. In fact, it was because he cared so much about the boy that he never did anything. The boy was already growing up faster than most children. Gohan wanted him to grow up normally.

He had bigger things to worry about anyways. Gohan's eyes suddenly grew tired as he stared off into space, concerning thoughts about the androids lingering in his mind.

With a heavy sigh, Gohan tilted his head back, the warm water reaching to the roots of his hair. He wondered if it was too late for Trunks to have a normal life-the androids had already taken away so much from him. The thought saddened him so he pushed it aside.

Still, the face returned to him. He wondered what Trunks truly thought about him. Gohan liked to think that Trunks cared deeper than just as a student or friend, but there was no way to be sure.

As Gohan thought about what happened, his mind began to wander and his body seemed to respond.

He had to admit, he had fantasized more than once about Trunks' body laying on top of his. Even now, as Gohan looked back to earlier in the day, he could recall the scent of Trunks' sweat, the softness of the tips of his hair as it brushed against his own skin, as well as the heat between the two bodies.

He slipped his arm into the water, his hand reaching for his cock. He thought about their training, and the way his body responded to their spar. After spending all day fighting, Gohan's adrenaline raced, and he had felt heated and excited all day. Gohan held onto that desire as he lewdly stroked himself.

His thoughts began to race. He fantasized Trunks before him-imagined that the hand stroking his cock belonged to Trunks instead. He wondered about how soft those hands would be, yet untainted by the blood and roughness of battle, and wondered how it would feel in comparison to Gohan's callused and blistered hands.

He dreamt about Trunks going further-lowering his head in between his mentor's legs, loving his cock-kissing it tenderly and sticking the tip in his mouth-while in awe of his master's body.

The water splashed as Gohan arched his back.

Yes, Gohan thought. He wanted Trunks to tenderly love his body-to desire it as much as he desired him. He wanted Trunks to be the one to give himself away-to turn around, get on his knees and offer his ass to him.

Gohan bit his bottom lip tightly, relishing the feel of his hand masturbating his cock, ignoring the annoying _plipping_ sound of the water when he moved too suddenly, as he was lost in his erotic fantasies involving his pupil.

He thought about Trunks, moaning at the feel of his virginity being given away, crying in the sheer pleasure, _climaxing_ as they made love in Gohan's head-and at the end of it all, as Gohan's hand stroked faster and his climax built, he imagined coming in Trunks' ass and having the boy come back for more.

And that was all he needed.

Gohan suppressed a moan as he came-strings of semen spilling out. Gohan's body shook with his orgasm until it settled down, and with a frustrated sigh and a sudden feeling of disgust, he drained the tub.

* * *

A/N: That's all for this chapter. The third one is finished and should be up in a few days, and I'm also about to post the fourth chapter on my AFFO account. There should be a total of eight chapters, as well as an epilogue, and I might put in an alternate ending as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: There's an adult scene at the end of the chapter.

Sorry that this took awhile to post. Thanks ahead of time for reading.

Chapter Three

_The androids were last spotted two days ago at 1:00pm out in the rural area beyond South City. Following the trail of recent attacks, it is possible that the androids might be closing in on the urban areas once again. Police officers and government officials are supplying households with necessary supplies and instructions in case of an attack. Citizens are encouraged to keep their radios and televisions on and listen for warnings. People are still recovering from the androids' last major attack, in West City, when a golden haired warrior-_

Gohan flicked off the radio.

Shaking his head to himself, he stepped away from the breakfast he was preparing and trudged toward the bathroom, trying not to let the news get him in a bad mood. Days later, and still no real news of the androids and their whereabouts.

He took off his shirt in front of the mirror, examining the scars left on his back from his last fight with the androids.

Scars, nothing more. The skin was still tender and sore, but for the most part, the pain was gone. In time, he knew he might have to fight again.

He put his shirt back on and went to his parents' old bedroom, where he opened a drawer. The drawer was empty for the most part-ChiChi took a lot of their stuff when she went to move in with her dad. He found his father's old uniform and a small bag.

In the burlap bag was a single senzu bean.

_Not yet. But soon, _Gohan thought, and he shut the drawer.

He knew the time was coming. The androids were becoming more and more violent. The last time he fought off the two, he was pretty close to defeating them. He was a long way off, but he was getting stronger.

The bad thing is that the androids were beginning to sense it. They hadn't toyed with him as much last time-they nearly killed him. He would have to defeat them soon-both his life and the world was at stake.

He approached the guest room where Trunks was sleeping. He usually let the boy sleep in until breakfast was ready. He raised his hand to knock, but stopped for a moment, and reached for the handle instead.

He wasn't sure what compelled him to do it, but he found himself walking right into the room.

Trunks was buried underneath a thick pile of blankets. Gohan cocked his head to the side curiously. Even the boy's head was lost underneath the covers. The young man walked closer and peeled the blanket until the back of Trunks' head was visible.

Gohan jumped when the boy stirred suddenly, turning to face him. Trunks was still fast asleep, and Gohan couldn't help but smile at the boy's peaceful face. Trunks looked really quiet when he was sleeping-a stark contrast to his usual jumpy and eager self. He also looked completely... _adorable_.

Gohan felt his face redden. He couldn't help but think of how cute Trunks was, and suddenly he was reminded that he masturbated to the thought of his student the night before. Embarrassed, Gohan was ready to leave, when suddenly Trunks sat up.

The lavender-haired boy rubbed his eyes before turning and seeing Gohan. He jumped in surprise when he realized he had a visitor.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Gohan cleared his throat.

"Uh, breakfast is almost ready," he said, before returning to the kitchen.

* * *

After they finished their training for the day, Trunks showered and found Gohan sitting at the dining table, reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Trunks asked, approaching Gohan. He took the seat next to Gohan and tried to peek at the pages.

"Some notes, actually," Gohan said. "I've been writing down all of the events concerning the androids."

Trunks raised his eyebrows. He had never thought of keeping track-he only thought of staying away and surviving.

"How many days has it been since I've been here?" Trunks said, changing the subject. Gohan concentrated before answering. He had lost track as well.

"Tomorrow, it'll have been a full week."

"I wonder how Mom is doing," Trunks pondered idly.

When he looked at Gohan, he saw his mentor's face fall.

Suddenly Gohan stood up, walking briskly toward the living room. Trunks' eyes followed him, surprised. When the radio flicked on, the boy understood what was going on. Normally Gohan had the radio on at all times, but today he had forgot to turn it back on.

_-the city is hard at work to repair the damages caused by the androids-_

It seemed like old news, and Gohan sighed a breath of relief, but was quickly shut down when the radio continued.

_-the pair attacked West City once again, most of downtown was destroyed by their joint blasts-_

Gohan's eyes widened. There was a loud noise behind him-he looked back to see Trunks standing, the chair fallen behind him.

"That's where Capsule Corp is! Mom!"

Trunks made a run for the door.

"Wait, Trunks!" Gohan started, but Trunks had already taken off and was flying through the air towards West City. "Damnit, Trunks, we don't know if it's safe!"

He chased after the boy, even knowing that there was no stopping him.

* * *

Gohan followed Trunks to West City. He could've stopped the boy at any point, but he decided that it was better to check out the city. During the journey, he kept an eye out for any threats that might have been lurking in the city. People were out moving around, trying to help the people trapped in the debris from the attack. Considering people were out in the open, Gohan assumed that the androids were gone.

Trunks landed on the street, running towards Capsule Corp. Gohan chased after him, and soon, he found himself in the heart of downtown.

The buildings were collapsed, but Capsule Corp. managed to stay intact. However, it was covered in rubble, blocking off most of the exits and windows.

"Mom!"

Trunks hurried to the building, removing the pieces of rubble from the main entrance. Gohan, following closely behind, pulled Trunks out of the way and fired a ki blast-reducing the rubble to dust. Trunks quickly entered in the code to access the building.

The two hurried inside, both of them calling for Bulma as they searched. Trunks' concern was quickly beginning to spiral into panic when suddenly, he turned a corner and nearly ran into a figure.

"Mom!"

"Trunks! What are you doing here?" Bulma exclaimed, grabbing her son by his shoulders. "I thought you were with Gohan!"

Gohan entered the room on cue. Bulma hugged each one in turn.

"We came when we heard the news!" Trunks explained. Even though he found his mother, he was still a bit too shaky and rattled to be completely relieved. He was genuinely worried that his mother had been hurt. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"It's happened before," Bulma said with a sigh. "I'm just glad that this time, there were no serious damages to the building. Can't say that everywhere else was as lucky..."

Bulma trailed off, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought. Suddenly she whipped around, glaring at Trunks.

"What were you thinking, coming back here?! You could've been attacked by the androids!"

Trunks shrunk under his mother's voice, but quickly gained back his confidence and shot back, "What else was I supposed to do?! We were worried!"

Bulma crossed her arms. "Don't get an attitude with me! You should have stayed where you were safe! Don't go running off into danger!"

Gohan noticed the identical expressions on Bulma and Trunks' faces and decided to step in.

"It's my fault Bulma. I was worried as well," Gohan said. Bulma stopped and looked at Gohan with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't buy that for a second, kid. You'll have to come up with a better excuse than that," Bulma said, scowling. She pointed a finger at Gohan's chest. "Though I suppose I should blame you for not stopping him!"

"Mom!" Trunks protested. Gohan just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly-he couldn't exactly argue with her, considering he agreed.

With a more serious expression, Gohan added, "Do you know which way they went? It might not be too late to stop them."

"You're not seriously thinking of going after them, are you?!" Bulma exclaimed, her eyes widening in shock. Trunks clenched his fists.

"Let me go with you!"

"Trunks! No way! You're staying here! Hell, you're _both _staying here!" Bulma protested. "Those androids are dangerous, and you're in no position to fight them, Gohan!"

That was where Gohan disagreed. Suddenly, his Super Saiyan form flared up, and his golden hair swayed underneath the forces of his own ki.

"Sorry Bulma. I have to check. I'll be right back-Trunks, stay here."

"Gohan!" Bulma cried, but the demi-Saiyan already shot off in the distance. Trunks ran to go after him but Bulma grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Oh no you don't! You're staying here!"

"Argh! But Mom, he needs my help!"

"Trunks, you're _not _going. We'll just have to wait for him to come back," Bulma said firmly.

Trunks gritted his teeth, his head turning in the direction that Gohan disappeared.

_Please be safe._

* * *

Gohan spent hours scouring the city in hopes of finding the androids. After no clues or signs, he had given up. By the time he returned to Capsule Corp., it was dark out. When he entered the building, he found Bulma sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

Bulma didn't turn her head when Gohan took the seat next to her. Instead, she continued to sip from her mug. Gohan folded his hands on the table, choosing to let Bulma speak first. He could tell she was tense, and knew that he had made her angry. Still, he didn't run away.

"I know what you've been doing behind my back-you're training him," Bulma said, breaking the silence. Gohan wasn't sure what to say, so he let Bulma speak. She sighed heavily. "Just… why? Why my son?"

"I never planned on it," Gohan defended. "It was never my intention to do it. But when he asked me, I couldn't refuse. Before they died, I spoke with the Z-Fighters. When things got bad, we all decided-"

"So it was them?" Bulma cut in, her eyebrows furrowed. Gohan shook his head.

"Even Vegeta thought it was best."

"Oh please. That hothead didn't understand a single thing about raising kids." Bulma huffed and rolled her eyes, though Gohan caught a small smile before she sipped her coffee.

Gohan waited for a moment, clearing his throat before saying, "I want to keep training Trunks. I think he has a lot of potential to be the best." Gohan's eyebrows furrowed. "Besides, if anything happened and I wasn't able to defeat the androids-"

"Don't talk like that," Bulma cut in, her eyes widening in horror. Gohan shook his head, he had already thought about it numerous times. He thought about it each time a friend died, every time he trained, every time he stood up against those damned monsters. There was never a moment's peace-he was constantly afraid, and driven, by the idea of failure.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, though?" Gohan said, a stern expression on his face. "I need your permission. I want to train Trunks as much as a I can. Please let me take him in-at least for awhile-so I can improve his skills."

Bulma didn't say anything for a long while. She played with her mug idly, swishing the last remnants of the coffee around in the cup.

"So this is it, huh?" Bulma asked, staring into her cup. Gohan stayed quiet, staring at Bulma as she shook her head to herself. "They take my friends. They take my company. They take my city. And now they're taking my son?"

"Bulma, I'm going to fix this," Gohan said, his fists tightening. "I promise you, I-"

"It's okay, Gohan," Bulma interrupted, but Gohan knew it was a front.

"You should come with," Gohan reasoned. "The city isn't safe anymore. You'll be safe at my house-I'll protect you, and you and Trunks can be near each other while we train."

"No way," Bulma argued. Her tone was final. "My stuff is here-the remains of my company and my research." She hesitated for a moment before adding, "You know, I've been coming up with something. It's a crazy idea, I know, but its plausible-"

"Bulma," Gohan said, his voice betraying his sadness. It had been awhile since the woman had heard him speak that way. "You can't stay here."

"No, Gohan. What I can't do is let my son, and my best friend's legacy, risk their lives while I sit in a cabin and not do anything. Believe me, Gohan, I think I'm finally onto something," Bulma said. "I'm staying."

A long moment passed between them. Gohan stared at the table, wondering how things could have possibly turned out this way. Finally, he heard a sniff, and he looked up. Bulma wiped a tear from her eye.

"Promise me you'll watch over him, won't you? Don't let anything bad happen to him. He's reckless, like his mother, and can be stubborn like his father," she said, the latter of her speech making her laugh a little. "And make sure you call often. The phone lines are still good so-"

"I promise," Gohan interrupted, and she covered her eyes.

* * *

He thought about the dead bodies.

He thought about the ruined buildings. The rubble underneath his feet. The fleeting ashes. He thought about his mother-how he missed her, how he was afraid for her, how he was angry he couldn't protect her.

There was a change in him that made him glow a little longer, but nothing that stook.

Trunks landed on his knees, breathing raggedly. He gritted his teeth.

"Why can't I do it?" He demanded, punching the ground. Gohan lifted the boy back on his feet, shoving a bottled water into his hand. "I feel it. The pure anger. I feel it. But I just can't turn into a Super Saiyan."

Gohan didn't say anything. It had been a long week and he had run out of encouraging words. He was tired, stressed, and frustrated. He knew it, and Trunks could sense it too. They were both feeling moody-especially after the latest attack.

Gohan wanted nothing more than to keep pushing it, but he knew that they weren't getting anywhere by overworking themselves, and so the two took a break. They sat amongst each other in silence, still mulling over the impossibility of their tasks.

Trunks couldn't get over the sights of the dead faces in his mind. He looked up tentatively at Gohan, wondering about the pain the young man must've felt when those dead faces were his friends, his mentors, and his own father. It was a pain that Trunks couldn't even imagine.

Gohan was honest but quiet, and didn't talk about himself a lot-only when Trunks prodded. He wondered if he knew the jet haired warrior as much as he liked to think he did-and he worried that they were more distant than he wanted to be.

Then again, how close did he want to be exactly? Trunks was still figuring that out. Sometimes when he was near Gohan, his heart would start to race and there was no stopping it. For the first time, he began to worry about how Gohan felt about him.

Trunks wondered whether or not to be honest with Gohan. He wasn't sure what to say-mostly because he hadn't quite determined what his own feelings were, but he felt he should at least tell him _something_. The longer he held in his emotions, the longer he felt like he was harboring a deep secret, and it itched and burned at him from the inside.

But along with the desire was the fear of misunderstanding. Trunks tried to remind himself that Gohan viewed him as family, and was also open-minded and kind. The worst he would do would be to turn him down-but it was that rejection that was seated most deeply in Trunks' fear.

As he thought this over, Gohan noticed the way the boy stared intensely at the ground, and asked, "Is there something bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

"You can tell me. Don't worry about it," Gohan tried to encourage. When the boy hesitated, he continued, "Is it about the androids?"

"No, that's not it," Trunks said, though he considered lying so Gohan wouldn't prod too far.

"Is it about your mom?"

"I miss her. But that's not-"

"Is it me?" Gohan asked, and he saw the flicker of concern in Trunks' gaze. "Am I pushing you too far? I know I probably haven't been too pleasant these past few days. I apologize. It's the androids. Sometimes, well-"Gohan sighed heavily"-they _get_ to me."

Trunks' gaze lowered. Gohan was trying so hard to focus on the androids that Trunks' problems seemed like nothing in comparison.

"It must be hard," Gohan said. Trunks looked at the young man curiously. "I mean, growing up in this type of world. You never got to experience a life that didn't focus on surviving the androids. I've been fighting since I was young, I had my life threatened multiple times, but I had moments of peace and I grew up with family and friends. I can only imagine half of what you feel."

"That's not true at all," Trunks insisted, thinking, _You've had it much worse than I had, Gohan. You lost everything. I don't remember my dad. I may not have a lot, but my family and friends are still around._

"Then what's really bothering you?" Gohan challenged. Even though his face was tired from the day's work, and still appeared stony and rough, Trunks could tell by his voice that he was genuinely concerned. Trunks took a deep breath.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing," he admitted.

"Well, if you really don't want to tell me, I won't force you, but I promise not to laugh at you. You can tell me anything and I'll keep it a secret."

Trunks couldn't think of any good way to say it, and he had already come so far, so with a red face, he finally confessed: "Okay, so remember when I first tried learning to become a Super Saiyan? Well, when I woke up, I tried looking for you. I went into the forest and I, well, I found you and..."

Trunks trailed off, unable to finish. He didn't have to.

It took a moment of concentration and thinking back before it finally registered. Perhaps it was the exhaustion of the day and the need for relief, or perhaps it was because he was a bit embarrassed himself, but the laughter poured out of Gohan. Trunks looked up at Gohan, glaring a bit at the broken promise, but Gohan couldn't help himself.

"So that's why you avoided looking at me all this time. I thought I did something wrong," Gohan said, his laughter dying down a bit. He wiped his eye. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Trunks wasn't sorry at all-he looked down, trying to hide his blush-but he decided to drop it and let Gohan play it off as a joke. He wasn't ready to admit his feelings yet.

"You're still young, so I didn't want to talk about it," Gohan confessed. He figured the more he talked about it, the more normal it would become, and then maybe Trunks wouldn't be flustered anymore. "I could be wrong, but I think Saiyans have... well, a _unique _sex drive. Saiyans are naturally and inherently aggressive fighters. All that time training and fighting had me, well," Gohan stopped, starting to get embarrassed himself.

It worked. Trunks did feel a bit more comfortable.

"Yeah, sorry," Trunks apologized.

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Gohan said, rubbing the back of his neck a bit anxiously. "I should learn to restrain myself a little better. It's just, well, _difficult_ sometimes."

"You don't have to restrain yourself around me."

Gohan blinked. Trunks didn't seemed concerned about what he said, casually taking a sip from his water, leaving Gohan to wonder about the implications behind the boy's words-if there were any.

* * *

Perhaps he was beginning to overstep his boundaries.

Gohan's face deepened into a frown as he dropped onions into a pot, burying his face into his cooking despite the hot steam-as if trying to hide himself.

Trunks was still a boy. He experienced more things than adults had, and acted more mature than his age, but he was a boy nonetheless.

Gohan wanted nothing more than for Trunks to just grow up normally. He thought talking to Trunks about sex would help him grow normally, to have the conversation Gohan never had, but now Gohan began to wonder if he was corrupting the boy. It didn't help that Gohan was having strange, dark thoughts concerning the boy.

Gohan's face reddened at the thought. He had just masturbated thinking about the boy a few nights ago.

The demi-Saiyan stopped and reflected on himself. He thought about when he had sex-he was rather young himself. He stopped and blinked, thinking over the situation. He was probably around Trunks' age. And he had sex with an older male.

Gohan stuffed his face further into the pot so the steam would hide his blush. _What am I thinking?! _He berated himself. He reminded himself that he still regretted his decision concerning crossing over that line, and reminded himself that repeating the cycle would only mean that he was suffering from the incident.

Though, he wasn't suffering. At least, he didn't think he was. He didn't really regret the sex itself, moreso that it happened with a stranger in the heat of the moment. The more he thought about it, however, the more serious Gohan felt. He felt like he was trying to justify crossing a line with his student. And for what? Sex?

Trunks was young. He didn't have much of a choice if Gohan wanted to sleep with him. He would be easily pressured, would easily cave in. Gohan grimaced. He couldn't compare Trunks to himself-the boy was his own individual. Just because Gohan had sex when he was young, it didn't mean Trunks was okay with it. And it definitely didn't mean he was interested in guys.

The demi-Saiyan shook his head to himself once again. What was he thinking? Since when did this become about having sex with Trunks? Though it seemed ridiculous at first, Gohan stirred a bit. He couldn't deny that he was beginning to feel attracted to his young student. Perhaps they were spending too much time together, or perhaps their last conversation still had Gohan's hormones shaken up.

Gohan threw the lid on top of the pot, grabbing bowls out of the cabinets. With a determined look on his face, he promised himself that he would never try to think of Trunks in any indecent way ever again.

* * *

He may not have realized it, but Trunks really was getting better.

Sensing Gohan during their spars had become easier-though the experienced warrior was still leagues faster-and his strength had increased. He didn't always land a hit, but every punch and kick landed harder, and his ki blasts were more controlled.

Gohan was having a hard time concentrating that day, feeling a bit anxious, and the long day of nothing but sparring had been taking its toll. Trunks was tired too, but unlike Gohan, his determination was still driving him.

Finally, after Trunks' kick left Gohan stumbling backwards, the teen knew he had to speak up.

"You're just letting me win." It wasn't a taunt-it was a genuine concern. Trunks crossed his arms, giving Gohan an unforgiving look. "You're not even trying."

"Sorry," Gohan said, standing straight. "I'm not able to concentrate today."

"Should we stop?" Trunks asked, though the thought disappointed him.

For a moment, Gohan seriously considered it, but eventually shook his head. There was no point in ending Trunks' training because of him.

"I'll be fine. Let's just take a break."

As they sat in the grass, Trunks asked: "How come you never go Super Saiyan when we fight?"

"My powers become immensely higher when I'm a Super Saiyan," Gohan said, his expression hard. "It's too dangerous. You're not at that level yet."

"We should try it," Trunks said insistently, appearing excited. "Maybe it'll help push me into becoming a Super Saiyan myself!"

Gohan shook his head adamantly.

"No way. It's not worth that risk. You'll have to improve your skills a bit more before we get to that point," Gohan said. Trunks seemed to pout a bit, which Gohan responded with, "Why do you want to fight me as a Super Saiyan?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I've never seen you fight as a Super Saiyan before. I want to know what it's like to be that strong." Trunks stopped, thinking a few days back, when Gohan transformed and went flying in search of the androids. He had flown so fast, his eyes could barely follow the young man. He wanted to be that fast. "Maybe if you show me, I'll see how it's done."

Gohan frowned, unconvinced. Still, the boy seemed really excited over the idea. Gohan gave out a long sigh before taking a stance, and concentrating on his ki.

He had mastered his Super Saiyan form to a point where he could turn it on in an instant. His ki erupted, surrounding him in a glow that turned his hair golden and his eyes a pale blue.

Trunks just watched in awe. Gohan made it look so effortless.

"See if you can hit me," Gohan said, preparing to dodge. Trunks nodded in understanding, unable to help the smile that came as he accepted the challenge.

He soon learned that it was nearly impossible. Gohan dodged every kick, punch and ki blast like it was nothing. If Trunks didn't know any better, he could've sworn that his master could read his mind and predict all of his moves.

Meanwhile, as Trunks struggled to the point of frustration to keep up, Gohan felt like he was soaring. It wasn't since his last run-in with the androids that he had a chance to fight in his Super Saiyan form. He could feel the adrenaline rushing, the heat of his blood, and his ki pulsing throughout his body. The feeling was euphoric-he felt limitless.

It wasn't much longer before Trunks had fallen to his knees, drained of his energy. Gohan's dropped his form and let his student catch his breath, though he still felt like he was just getting started.

Gohan couldn't help but feel anxious after dropping his ki level. He returned to his normal self, drained of his inhuman powers and abilities. His idle self felt so heavy in comparison to his Super Saiyan form.

"Maybe we should call it a day."

"No way," Trunks said quickly. Despite the sweat rolling down his temple and the heavy breaths escaping him, the boy stood up straight with a grin on his face. "I want to try transforming again."

Gohan thought back. The last time Trunks had tried when he was this tired, he passed out.

"Trunks, it's best not to force it. It'll come to you when it comes to you," Gohan tried to reason.

"Let's just try it," Trunks protested. Gohan still felt reluctant-but deep down, he wished that Trunks would transform. If Trunks could become a Super Saiyan, their training would become so much easier.

So he caved, "Fine. Raise your ki as high as you can."

_Raise your ki._

_Maintain it._

_Tap into your emotions._

_Concentrate._

_Let it out_.

It was the same steps every time. But once it came to the final step, Trunks struggled. No matter how much rage or pain he had inside of him, it just wasn't enough to transform.

By the time his energy had escaped him, he felt so drained that he almost felt like he was going to pass out. Gohan handed him a water and sat next to him.

"I still can't do it. Nothing works."

"It won't happen overnight. Don't beat yourself up over it."

They sat for awhile as Trunks finished drinking. He turned to Gohan, who seemed spaced out. Trunks watched him for a moment, focusing in on Gohan's hand, which seemed to tremble.

"You okay?" Trunks asked.

He wasn't. He felt antsy. He wanted to run around, fly around, punch trees, pick up a mountain-something, anything. The Saiyan blood seemed to rush through him, seeking danger and excitement, and he couldn't shake off the feeling.

"I'm fine," Gohan said with a sigh.

"You don't seem fine," Trunks responded. He propped himself up on his knees so he could face Gohan at eye level. "You seem shaky."

"Sorry," Gohan said, avoiding eye contact. "Maybe I just need to be alone for a second."

Trunks tilted his head curiously. He noticed that Gohan's face was flushed red and he was breathing heavily. Trunks wondered if part of it was exhaustion. Without realizing it, his eyes slipped down, and even through Gohan's clothing, he noticed his mentor's arousal.

His first instinct was to blush and look away. Then Gohan's words from earlier sunk into his head, _I could be wrong, but I think Saiyans have... well, a _unique_ sex drive._

This was what he meant. It finally made sense to Trunks, though he still had never experienced it himself. Instead of looking away, Trunks decided to be bold and ask, "Does it hurt?"

Gohan didn't have to ask what Trunks meant, and he scratched the back of his head as he tried to answer without completely embarrassing himself.

"Kind of," Gohan reluctantly admitted. Even though he tried to hide it, Trunks could tell he was embarrassed. "It's this Saiyan blood of mine. I just feel heated. I don't suppose you ever feel that way, huh?"

"Not sure," Trunks admitted.

Trunks could only half understand-even though fighting was terrifying, it was also exhilirating. The adrenaline rush was incredible. However-maybe it was because he was still young, but he had never got off on it.

"Is there anything I can do?" Trunks asked hesistantly. Gohan looked alarmed.

"No, I-I just need some time alone," Gohan stammered.

"Where should I go?" Trunks asked. "Back home?"

"Uh... yeah," Gohan eventually decided. He felt slightly ashamed. Why couldn't he control himself? He didn't even have enough restraint to make sure Trunks got home safely. He felt no better than a wild animal.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, it's fine."

Trunks reluctantly turned to leave. He even made it a few steps away before his will finally nagged at him. He didn't want to leave Gohan behind.

Gohan, face flushed, sat on the ground and looked down at his waist-his hand clenching and unclenching in anticipation. Trunks, though his gut twisted in nervousness, strode toward Gohan and kneeled between the young man's legs.

"Trunks-"Gohan began.

"Let me help you," Trunks insisted. As Gohan opened his mouth to argue, Trunks reached for Gohan's erection through the warrior's uniform. The illicit gasp slipped from Gohan's lips before he could contain it, and Trunks shuddered at the noise.

Gohan could no longer resist it. The heat and friction as the fabric rubbed against his cock felt too good. He knew it was wrong but he wanted to keep going.

Even though he had braced himself, Trunks still felt the heat rush to his face when Gohan lowered his pants. He pulled up his shirt just enough for Trunks to have room, and Trunks got a peek of the hard body he had admired so much.

Gohan used to train shirtless. And Trunks had seen it plenty of times before. And although he had always admired Gohan's body, he had never quite looked at it like this-with such desire.

Gohan's body was well developed-his muscles were chiseled. His torso looked strong, complete with an eight pack. Even the harder to train muscles, such as his obliques and deltoids, seemed to be compact. Trunks wasn't sure whether he should feel awe, envy or lust.

Gohan's naked erection hadn't helped. This part of his body was new to Trunks. And looking at it felt so forbidden that it was arousing. Trunks tried to suppress his arousal, not wanting Gohan to think he was doing this because he was perverted. He genuinely wanted to help his teacher.

"What should I do?" Trunks asked. Gohan noted that his student sounded a bit shy-something so unlike him, who was usually hotheaded and rash.

Several fantasies ran through Gohan's mind. But none that he dared to say out loud, much less act on them. He had already come too far-and only because he was desparate and at his weakest.

"Just stroke it," he breathed. Adding, "Please."

Trunks was a bit nervous, though also strangely excited, and his hands nearly trembled. But once he placed his hand on Gohan's cock, a long, throaty moan encouraged him.

He wasn't sure what he was doing. He only had his own experience with himself, and wasn't sure what Gohan would like. So he simply mimicked what he had seen Gohan do, back when he was in the forest alone. Stroking his cock up and down.

"You can hold it a little tighter," Gohan encouraged. Trunks' hands were light on his cock, and even though the sensation was nice, Gohan was too hard to deal with teasing.

So Trunks tightened his grip, noticing the visible change of pleasure in Gohan's face. He stroked Gohan a little faster, a little more confidently. Gohan's head tilted back as he moaned with pleasure.

"Shit, Trunks, your hand feels great."

Seeing his master so wrought with pleasure really turned Trunks on. His own cock was fully erect, straining underneath his clothes. Trunks watched Gohan, blushing a deep red-but ultimately unable to take away his gaze, focusing in on the older demi-Saiyan with an almost sick obsession.

Gohan felt heat flood throughout his body. He never expected anything to feel this good. He glanced down at Trunks, noticing that his pupil was also turned on.

"What's this? Are you hard too?" Gohan said, reaching to cup Trunks' erection. Trunks jumped at the contact.

"Ah, no," Trunks quickly responded, embarrassed by Gohan's teasing. He seemed to sulk a bit, his face red from the humiliation of being found out-but Gohan didn't care. If anything, it only turned him more.

Gohan stroked Trunks through the fabric of his clothes. Trunks gasped at the contact, shuddering-he was so hard and, even through the clothes, Gohan's hand felt sinfully good.

Gohan pulled Trunks up to his knees and undid Trunks' belt and pushed the boy's clothing down. Gohan reached for Trunks' cock, stroking it at a reasonable pace. Trunks had never felt anything like that before, much less from another man's hand. It was an unbelievable feeling-his body shook with ecstasy and Trunks could feel his blood rushing through him.

"Here," Gohan said, pulling Trunks closer to his body. Trunks suddenly felt shy as he was brought into Gohan's strong, warm arms-Trunks could even swear that he felt his heart skip a beat. Gohan lined up his body with Trunks and began to stroke their cocks together with his hand. Trunks moaned loudly as his member pressed against Gohan's, as both were stroked repeatedly.

Trunks' body soon turned into a pile of mush. He found himself supporting his body by holding onto Gohan's shoulders-his hips bucking with pleasure as his dick grinded between Gohan's hand and cock. He rested his head on Gohan's, breathing heavily, their breaths seemed to intermingle.

Then he felt it.

Gohan's lips pressed against Trunks and time seemed to have frozen for a moment. Rough lips pressed against his, a tongue parting his mouth open as Gohan tasted the younger demi. Trunks had never been kissed before-at least not like this. He found himself moaning into the kiss, heat flushing his face.

He didn't have time to be excited over his first kiss. Trunks broke the kiss when waves of pleasure began to rush through his body. He felt a tight feeling in his lower body, before he finally let go-shaking and crying out as an orgasm ripped through him and spilt his seed.

Trunks panted heavily, eventually falling out of Gohan's grasp. He looked at the mess on himself and noticed that Gohan was still hard and felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Gohan. I-I didn't mean to finish before you-"

"No," Gohan said, cutting him off. "That was hot. Just kiss me again-I can finish."

Trunks blinked in surprise, still in disbelief that this was real life, and at the frank words he never expected to hear come from his teacher's lips. He tentatively leaned in toward Gohan, who closed the gap. Gohan moaned, his lips humming against Trunks, as the older jerked off.

Trunks could feel Gohan's tongue gliding across his lips. Trunks meekly returned the kiss, slipping his tongue into Gohan's mouth. Gohan moaned once more into the kiss, moving his hand faster.

They were like that for a few delicious moments until, finally, Gohan reached his orgasm. He gritted his teeth and let out a low, guttural growl as he came-his hips moving in time with the waves of his orgasm.

Gohan stayed still, trying to recollect his breath after his climax. Trunks looked up at his mentor-saw the bangs in his eyes, the sweat on his brow-and he felt himself blush once again. He was in awe of how beautiful Gohan was.

"Gohan, I-"Trunks wasn't sure what he wanted to say, he had just opened his mouth to start speaking but Gohan had quickly silenced him by kissing him on his temple.

"I'm sorry, Trunks."

Trunks wondered what Gohan meant, but the older warrior started to clean up. He stayed quiet as he cleaned himself up as well, wondering why Gohan apologized.

He didn't feel sorry at all.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. I should have the fourth chapter up in a couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As a warning, there's a large MA scene at the end of the chapter.

Chapter Four

The sun had already risen by the time Gohan woke up. Usually he was awake by the crack of dawn, but last night he couldn't sleep.

A light rapping came from the door.

"Gohan?" the voice on the other side asked. "You awake yet? It 9:00."

_Trunks_. Gohan rubbed his eyes. His protégé was part of the reason why he couldn't sleep. After what happened between the two the day before, Gohan couldn't erase the guilt. He still couldn't believe he had engaged in what was, essentially, a sexual act with his student.

The rest of the day had been awkward, neither of the two really talking about it, and just the mere thought or reminder of Trunks made Gohan feel embarrassed.

Finally, Gohan spoke up: "I just woke up. I'll be out in a few minutes."

A moment's pause and then footsteps shuffling away. Gohan sat up in bed and quickly got dressed in his uniform, idly greeted his parents' portrait by tapping it lightly, and exited the room. When he got out, he found Trunks standing in the hallway, waiting for him patiently.

"Did you eat yet?"

He nodded.

"Right. Sorry, give me a second."

Trunks waited, patient but clearly bored, as Gohan quickly ate and got ready. After a moment's thought, Gohan grabbed some rice balls to go, before finally pulling on his shoes.

"We're going to go somewhere new today," Gohan said once he was ready. Trunks looked at him curiously. "Yup, just follow me today. It's going to be a bit far away, so be sure to keep up."

All things considered, it seemed like a normal day.

* * *

"_Haaa_!"

Trunks sent out a large ki blast, sending it flying over the horizon. He watched it as it disappeared into the distance. He wiped sweat off of his brow. Practicing his ki blasts was tiring-though he had to admit, releasing it definitely relieved some stress.

He looked beside him, watching as Gohan fired his own blasts. The blasts were much larger and left a bigger impact-it was fine though, Gohan specifically chose the canyon because it was all wastelands, and the two were free to make as many explosions as they could without worrying about hurting anyone.

It had been a long day of practicing. Gohan taught Trunks how to control the direction of his ki blasts, as well as how to make them smaller and bigger. It was hard but satisfying work.

Once they were done, they sat down on the edge of the cliff, their feet dangling off the edge. The day had started out a bit rough, but as the day went on, things began to feel normal between them. Neither one of them brought up the incident though, once in awhile, Trunks considered asking Gohan about how he felt. In the end, however, he always kept his mouth shut. Sometimes, it felt good just to be in Gohan's presence-whether he was affectionate or not. Trunks didn't want to spoil that by asking about their relationship.

"Gohan, what are you going to do after the androids are destroyed?" Trunks asked suddenly.

It was a question that Gohan asked himself many times-but he still didn't have a definite answer. He was so wrapped up in the present, struggling with the insurmountable task of defeating the androids, that he never thought of the future. Sometimes he would drown in the melancholy and wonder if his troubles would even end if he defeated the androids.

"I'm not sure," Gohan answered. "Before the androids, I wanted to become a scholar."

"A scholar?" Trunks repeated, almost incredulously. Gohan, the warrior that so many people looked up to, wanted to be a booknerd? It seemed strange at first but, after he took some time to think about it, it made sense. Gohan was smart and he always seemed curious to learn more. It was fitting.

"Yeah, I did, but now I think its impossible. I spent so much time training that I think it'd be impossible to pick up my studies again. I'm too far behind," Gohan said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess sometimes I think about finding a way to revive my father, the Z fighters, and all the people killed by the Androids."

"Do you think that's possible?"

"Somewhere in space there's New Namek. You've never seen the dragon balls but you've heard about them, haven't you?" Trunks nodded. "The Namekians have their own set of dragon balls that could help restore the Earth."

"Then why not find them?" Trunks asked. Gohan shrugged.

"There's no way of finding them. A long time ago, your mother built a prototype of a ship that can travel long distances, but eventually the idea was scrapped. We couldn't locate their planet. And even if we did, who knows how long it would take to get there..." Gohan shook his head to himself. "The Earth could be destroyed by then..."

"Maybe after the androids are destroyed..." Trunks trailed off. Gohan smiled.

"Yeah. Maybe." He looked at Trunks. "What about you?"

"Oh, me?" Trunks seemed startled. He blushed. "Mine was a bit more selfish. I was just thinking that I wanted to buy Super World."

Gohan laughed. "There's nothing wrong with that." Gohan thought for a moment. "After the androids are destroyed... I think I'll visit my mom more, and eat her cooking every day."

The two laughed together. Sometimes, the bad days were so many, that Trunks thought it was impossible to laugh or smile. But with Gohan, he always managed to find a way.

However, eventually the laughter had died, and soon Gohan and Trunks were trapped with the reality of the situation.

"Do you think we'll be able to defeat the androids?" Trunks asked quietly.

"There's always hope," Gohan said. "I think you can do it."

"Me?" Trunks said, surprised. Gohan nodded.

"Yup. I think you'll be the one who can beat the androids and rebuild this world."

Trunks knew Gohan wasn't teasing him-and that's probably what upset him the most. If Gohan couldn't beat the androids, how the hell was he supposed to? Gohan was the best fighter he knew-the best fighter on the planet.

How could Trunks possibly live up to that?

"It'll take awhile to get back, we should go now," Gohan said, using his ki to levitate. Sure enough, the sun looked like it was beginning to set over the canyon, and Trunks nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

By the time they got back home, the sun had set, and Trunks was feeling exhausted.

"Are we going back there tomorrow?" Trunks asked. Gohan shrugged.

"Possibly. Depends on how well our ki recovers by tomorrow," he answered. He opened the door for Trunks, and the teen immediately went to take the nearest seat. He sunk into the cushions of the sofa, letting out a long relieved sigh. He was glad to finally have a comfortable place to sit. Canyon floors didn't cut it.

Gohan was exhausted too. He took off his shoes before approaching his student.

"Hey, let's get to bed," he said, to no response. When he looked over, Trunks had already fallen asleep, his head resting on the arm of the sofa. He reached over to shake him awake, but the young demi was out cold. Flying home must have used up the last of his energy.

Gohan sighed to himself before carefully picking up Trunks and carrying him to bed. When he laid out the boy, he stirred slightly but did not awaken. After Gohan threw a blanket over him, he noticed the way Trunks' bangs fell in front of his face, and instinctively brushed it away.

His fingers brushed against the sleeping face, the feeling soft to the touch. Without even thinking about it, Gohan leaned forward and kissed Trunks' temple.

When he pulled away, he suddenly thought about how Trunks had felt in his arms. He remembered being a kid, when Bulma first handed over her baby, and how amazingly light Trunks was. He remembered when Trunks got older, and Bulma complained about how he was getting too big to carry, but Gohan was strong enough to pick him up without any problem-Bulma even started to chide Gohan when he kept fulfilling his requests to be picked up. Then, once Trunks had grown out of his toddler years, he would ask Gohan to fly him around, until he finally learned how to do it himself.

Once those thoughts went through his mind, a rather blank look washed over Gohan's eyes.

_What am I doing_?

He got up and left, gently shutting the door.

* * *

It was the sound of rain pattering against his window that woke him up, but it was the crash of thunder that caused him to jump out from under his covers.

Trunks looked around. For a long moment, the room was pitch black, and the hum of falling rain filled the room. Then-a flash, and _boom_. Another roll of thunder.

Trunks climbed out of bed and looked out the window. He jumped back in surprise when a bolt of lightning raced across the sky, right before his vision. It struck the mountains far away, but still, it had felt so close, and the terrible sound of thunder caused his heart to jump.

_Its just a storm_, he told himself, before climbing back into bed. However, he was wide awake, and the violent noises rumbling outside kept him awake. After tossing and turning, he gave up, and decided to get a drink of water and try and wait out the storm.

He rubbed his eyes as he walked toward the kitchen. When he made it past the hallway, his feet touched something cold and wet. This woke him right up, and he looked at the living room. When the lightning flashed in the windows, it illuminated the room-and with it, he saw the highlights of water glimmering on the floor near the front door. The water stretched out into a giant puddle that surfaced the living room floor.

The house must have been placed on a slope. A good inch and a half of water touched the front door. Trunks quickly turned back around and went to wake up Gohan.

When he got to Gohan's room, however, the bed was already empty.

"Gohan?" he asked aloud. He checked the other rooms but didn't see his master anywhere.

Trunks crossed his arms, looking around the lonely house with wide eyes. Gohan's sudden disappearance, combined with the heavy storm, was beginning to pick at Trunks' nerves. Too anxious to simply sit in the house and do nothing, Trunks grabbed a thick jacket and his shoes (which, though they sat by the front door, were luckily on a shelf where they didn't get wet).

Not wanting to splash around the water near the front door, he went out the side door instead. The wind hit him pretty hard on the way out, nearly blowing off his hood. Trunks looked up, his heart sinking at the pure darkness that greeted him. No city or street lights greeted him, instead he was stuck in the middle of the vast, empty countryside.

Concentrating, Trunks generated ki in his palm, the energy pulsing golden light around his hand. It barely helped, swallowed by the huge shadows, but it was better than nothing. He flew around to avoid the mud, and stuck close to the house, calling for Gohan's name.

There was no answer, no nothing. His voice was lost in the thunder and the wind, and soon Trunks began to feel worried. Suddenly something grabbed at Trunks' shoulder, and the boy yelped as he spun around.

"Gohan!" Trunks said, surprised, his mentor's face illuminated in the light of his ki.

"Trunks, what are you doing out here?" Gohan said, eyebrows furrowed. He didn't seem too happy.

_I was looking for you_, was his first thought, but he changed his answer.

"The house is flooding," he said. Gohan's scowl disappeared. The two returned to the house, where Gohan shot a controlled ki blast through the ground around the house, creating a deep moat around the door and draining some of the water out. The two went inside where Gohan turned on the lights.

They took off their shoes and flew over the puddle. Gohan ordered Trunks to sit while he took a mop and pushed the water outside. Trunks shivered as he sat on the sofa, covering his freezing cold toes, ignoring the drips of water falling out of his hair.

Soon, after the water was-for the most part-cleaned up, Gohan plopped on the sofa next to Trunks. Trunks remembered Gohan's scowl when they were outside, and was expecting his mentor to still be upset with him, but suddenly his mentor spoke up.

"Want to know a trick?" Gohan asked. Trunks, still shivering, looked up at Gohan curiously. Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated-and suddenly there was a wave of energy that rippled around his image. He transformed into a Super Saiyan, surrounding himself in ki. The energy that pulsed off of him was…

"Its warm!" Trunks exclaimed, blinking in surprise.

A few seconds later, and Gohan dropped the transformation, his hair and eyes returning to their ebony state.

"Your clothes are dry," Trunks said, poking at Gohan's shirt. Not just his clothes, but all of him. No wonder he always came back from a bath with his hair already dry… Suddenly, Trunks pouted. "Well what am I supposed to do? I can't turn into a Super Saiyan."

"Right," Gohan chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Let me grab you a towel."

While Gohan went to grab a towel, Trunks went and hung up his soaking jacket. Suddenly, fuzzy whiteness clouded his vision.

"Hey!" Trunks protested as Gohan shook the towel around, drying off Trunks' hair. "I can do it myself," he said, grabbing the towel away.

Gohan laughed, even as Trunks peeked at him from underneath the fabric-his face set in a scowl.

"Why did you go outside?" Trunks asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. You shouldn't be wandering around in the dark. You could get lost or hurt."

"I already told you," Trunks said, frowning. "The house was flooding. I didn't know where you were."

"Right, sorry about that," Gohan said, looking a bit more serious. "I didn't mean to worry you. I woke up during the storm and there was a fire in the forest. A bolt must have hit a tree. There's a lot of natural wildlife around here-the rain was pretty hard and it would've went out anyways, but I walked to make sure it went out before it destroyed anything. I didn't think it would take too long so I didn't tell you. I'm sorry."

Trunks didn't say anything. In retrospect, he wasn't sure what he had expected. Fire and lightning wasn't enough to severely hurt Gohan anyways. Really, Trunks couldn't explain why he had been so worried.

"Forgive me?"

"Its okay," Trunks said quickly. "I should've waited longer."

"Still cold?"

"Yeah."

"Go sit down. I'll make you some tea." Gohan looked out the window. The storm was still raging. "It'll probably be awhile before that all settles down anyways."

Trunks did as told while Gohan filled up a kettle.

He listened to the sound of the rain washing across the windows. The little house even seemed to shake under the force of the winds. Trunks had been through plenty of storms, but having grown up in a large, fortified building, he had never quite experienced a storm like this. He looked out the window, when suddenly a bolt of lightning flashed across his vision, causing him to jump. The loud thunder seemed to rumble throughout the house.

"You alright?"

"Huh?" Trunks said, snapping out of his thoughts. "I'm fine."

"Are you afraid of the storm?" Gohan asked. Trunks flushed at the indignity, but couldn't deny that the storm had him a bit frazzled. Gohan didn't make him admit it though, he simply urged Trunks to sit down while they waited for the water to finish boiling.

They talked idly on the couch together, Trunks finally admitting, "I was bit worried when I saw that you were missing."

Gohan seemed a bit amused. "There's nothing out there that could have hurt me. These storms are really freaking you out, huh?"

"The storms back home are nothing like this," Trunks said, shaking his head. "The winds shake the whole house. I can see the way the lightning flashes. Back home, during storms, you can just barely hear the rain and thunder. Here, it sounds so raw. It almost sounds like..."

Trunks trailed off with his line of thought. Gohan looked at him, concerned when he saw the grave expression on Trunks' face.

"Sounds like what?"

Trunks was a bit reluctant, but he finally said, "The last time I heard noises this loud, it was when the androids attacked West City."

Gohan didn't say anything, and his expression was unreadable. Trunks instantly regretted saying it, watching Gohan as he stared off into the distance-his gaze almost stoic.

He looked at Gohan, wishing that he could understand what the young man was thinking. The more he looked at him, the more he wondered what went on through his head. Trunks wanted to get inside his mind, pick his brain apart, and figure out the answers to all the questions he had since he started training with him.

Of course, he couldn't do that.

_But maybe_, Trunks thought as he pulled the towel off of his shoulders and set it aside. _Maybe_ he could try something else.

Heart thumping with nerves, Trunks suddenly leaned toward Gohan, planting a gentle kiss on Gohan's ear. Gohan, unexpecting, didn't catch Trunks leaning over and took it as a surprise, glancing over at his student. At first, he chose to think that he had just imagined it, but Trunks soon swept in for another kiss, this time pressing his lips against Gohan's.

Trunks' lips felt like soft velvet, but Gohan quickly pulled away, his face reddening.

"Trunks," he said, his tone voicing his surprise.

"Gohan, how..." Trunks trailed off, looking away. _How do you feel about me_? He wanted to ask, but suddenly the words felt too embarrassing. He sat there, a torn expression on his face, when suddenly Gohan's warm lips pressed against his.

Trunks' eyes widened in surprise as Gohan's mouth suddenly took his, and he moaned in response as Gohan deepened the kiss.

Gohan quickly climbed on top of Trunks, pushing him into the seats of the sofa, his warm body covering Trunks'-still cold and damp. Trunks drowned in Gohan's unexpectedly deep kiss, his lips parting as Gohan's tongue tasted his mouth. Gohan's heated hands pulled at the hem of Trunks' wet shirt, pulling away from the kiss so he could peel off the garment. Trunks shivered as the cold air touched his wet skin.

It was all happening pretty fast, but Trunks could feel himself growing hard. Sudden as it was, he still had waited too long for this.

Gohan didn't waste a moment, his lips already kissing the damp skin. Trunks shuddered as Gohan licked the droplets running down his neck, his mouth sucking at the sensitive skin. Gohan's head lowered, a trail of kisses running down the boy's chest, until finally his mouth ran across Trunks' nipple.

Trunks cried out at the foreign feeling. The hot, wet tongue dragged across the peak, his back arching into the sensation. As his body shifted, his erection pressed against Gohan's body.

Instead of shying away, the older demi reached down and cupped the erection, rubbing his palm against the clothing. Trunks gasped at the dual sensations.

As he looked down at Gohan, whose eyes were more fixed on Trunks' body, he felt his heart tighten with apprehension.

_Gohan, how do you feel about me?_

Before he could open his mouth to say the words, a large whistling noise came from the kitchen as the kettle went off. The two seemed to freeze in unison, as though they had been caught in the act, and Trunks noticed Gohan's wide expression as though he had just realized what he had done.

Trunks watched hopelessly as Gohan got up and walked away, his body warmth disappearing with him. Trunks was left behind, alone and shivering in the cold house, as Gohan removed the kettle from the stove.

Not content on being alone, Trunks got up and went into the kitchen, watching as Gohan went through the cupboards, digging for a mug. There was no way that Gohan didn't know that Trunks was standing there, and the teen crossed his arms as he waited for his mentor to pay attention to him. It wasn't until Gohan found the mug and started looking for tea leaves that Trunks grew impatient. Who had time for tea?

He hugged Gohan from behind, his arms wrapping around the elder's waist. The dark-haired warrior seemed to pause in consideration, until finally he broke away from Trunks' grasp.

Gohan could feel his heart beat heavily against his chest. He felt so torn. His morals were telling him that he shouldn't be fooling around with his student, but the desire was so great-especially since Trunks was coming onto him so strong.

He felt himself being turned around, and didn't stop Trunks when the boy felt for his erection, his hand pressing against it. The young man didn't resist when the sash slid open, and Gohan stifled a gasp as Trunks crept his hand underneath the waistband of his pants, his soft and long fingers grasping onto Gohan's shaft.

All of Gohan's fight seemed to fade away as Trunks worked his hand up and down Gohan's cock. Finally, Gohan gave in, lowering the waistband past his hips until they fell on their own onto the ground. He leaned back against the counter as Trunks jerked his cock, unable to resist the groan that spilled from his lips.

Trunks' own member began to harden at the sounds and looks of pleasure Gohan was giving. Gohan reached for Trunks' face, tilting his head as he kissed the boy heatedly, the boy's hands still working the shaft of Gohan's cock.

The passion of it all began to grow. Gohan noticed that Trunks was still hard and grabbed at the boy's erection, and relished the moans he received when he rubbed his cock through his clothing. The boy arched his hips towards the sensation, already beginning to lose his concentration on stroking Gohan's cock as he began to become lost in his own pleasure.

Gohan grew harder still at the sound of Trunks' moans. Unable to resist it any longer, he kissed Trunks deeply, eliciting another moan. When he was done, he pulled away and looked Trunks in the eyes. Trunks nearly shivered as he was lost in those dark, lustful eyes.

He said softly, almost in a whisper, "Do you think you could help me?"

At that point, Trunks would do anything except stop, and so he nodded quickly. Gohan pressed down on the boy's shoulders, urging the boy to his knees, and the lavender-haired youth felt his face burn as he came face to face with Gohan's thick erection.

Trunks had a vague idea of what was going to happen next, but he still waited.

"Can you suck on it?"

Trunks didn't speak, he just did. He opened his mouth and swallowed the tip of Gohan's member, and Gohan bit back his groan. He ignored the way Trunks' hands tickled his thighs as they crept their way up to Gohan's hips for support.

He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing. He only a small idea of what oral sex was, and even then his knowledge was limited to a few pornographic films he accidentally witnessed from early childhood visits to Kame House.

Trunks sank his head as far as he could onto Gohan's cock without gagging. From there, whatever Trunks was unsure of, Gohan guided him. A hand reached into Trunks' hair, guiding his head on Gohan's cock. Gohan dug his nails into the counter behind him as he tried to restrain himself. The feeling was incredible and Trunks was a sight to see-on his knees with his face stuffed.

His inexperience was obvious but his mouth felt so wonderful that Gohan just didn't give a damn. He clenched and unclenched his hand on the counter beside him, trying his hardest not to go ahead and fuck his student's throat-although, he thought with a shudder, his eager-to-please student probably would have taken it anyways. Instead he opted to gently guide the boy's head up and down his cock until he had his own rhythm set.

Gohan buried the bottom of his face into the palm of his hand as he tried not to yell out. Trunks moved a bit too quick, and he was a bit sloppy in his movements, but the feeling of his mouth and the way Gohan's cock pressed against the boy's tongue was incredible.

Trunks' knees hurt from kneeling on the hardwood floor and his jaw ached. He was nervous that he wouldn't perform well and his first taste of cock was strange. However, Gohan's moans made it worth it. The powerful fighter seemed to tremble as he stood, absorbing the pleasure that Trunks' mouth gave.

This alone pleased Trunks to no end. His own cock was rock hard, strained against his pants and underwear. Trunks quickly began to feel desperate for attention, his cock begging to be touched. With his head still bobbing on Gohan's dick, the young teen reached down and rubbed himself through his clothes.

He moaned in pleasure, his lips humming around Gohan's shaft. Gohan looked down at Trunks touching himself while sucking him and could barely take any more. He was getting close.

He encouraged the boy to go a bit faster, shoving his erection into the teen's hot mouth at his desired pace. With a low groan, he pulled out of Trunks' mouth, quickly stroking his cock as he came.

The release felt amazing. It had been so long since Gohan had such an overwhelming orgasm. He cried out as he came, his seed spilling forth-some of it landing on Trunks' face.

He prolonged the orgasm as long as possible, and didn't remove his hand until his body shuddered and shivered and needed him to stop. Finally, when he was done, he looked down at his student.

"I'm sorry Trunks," Gohan said, panting. His apology sounded genuine. "I didn't mean to do that."

Though, he had to admit, Trunks' face splattered in his seed was pretty hot.

Gohan reached for a towel that was sitting on the counter and knelt down to help Trunks clean the seed off of his face. There was a little on Trunks' hand. Before he could wipe it off, however, Trunks brought it to his lips and tasted it.

If Trunks hadn't comically sputtered it out, Gohan would've became rock hard again.

"Sorry," Gohan apologized again, half-smiling.

"Did it feel alright?" Trunks asked tentatively. Gohan blushed.

"What-of course, yes-it-it felt..." Gohan said, stumbling on his words as he tried to restrain himself from sounding too excited. Trunks blinked, not used to see his mentor flustered. Gohan cleared his throat. "I mean, yes. Thank you."

Trunks was elated by the experience. And he was so glad that Gohan had enjoyed it, as he spent a good amount of that time worrying that he was doing a bad job. He wanted to tell Gohan that if he ever needed help again, he would do it. But he didn't want to sound too eager, nor did he want Gohan to think of him as a pervert, so he kept it to himself.

Gohan sat on the floor properly, his eyes traveling downwards when he suddenly noticed and remembered the bulge in Trunks' pants.

"Are you still hard?" Gohan asked. Trunks blushed deeply and instinctively hunched over, trying to make it not-obvious. But it was a bit late for that. He had already been rubbing himself when he was sucking Gohan off.

"Yeah," Trunks admitted. Unsure of what to say, he apologized. "Sorry. You probably think I'm weird."

"No, I think its natural. I'm the weird one," Gohan said, mentally adding, _I'm the one who gets aroused from causing and receiving pain. And the one using his protégé to get him off._

Gohan's words comforted Trunks but he was still embarrassed.

"Here," Gohan said, gently pushing on Trunks' chest-leading him to lean back against the kitchen floor. "I'll help you."

"What?" Trunks said, his face turning red. He was admittedly turned on by the thought. Ever since their first experience, Trunks wasn't able to get the feeling of Gohan's hand and cock pressing against him out of his mind. Still, it was different to be the only one receiving versus doing it together. "You don't have to do that-"

"Its okay. Just relax."

He tried. Oh, he tried. But Trunks was getting all sorts of butterflies in his stomach as Gohan undid his pants.

Gohan slid Trunks' underwear and pants down, revealing Trunks' rigid member. It had happened before, yet Trunks diverted his eyes-normally he was very proud, but being naked in front of someone-well, someone that wasn't his mom-for the first time made him self-conscious. Gohan breathed in, blown away by how beautiful Trunks' body was.

Gohan gently took his member and began to stroke it. Trunks closed his eyes at the contact. Gohan's hand was warm and it stroked him so good. Trunks focused on the pleasure Gohan's hand gave.

Gohan then licked the tip of Trunks' member. Trunks, not expecting the new sensation, half gasped half moaned. Gohan took this as encouragement to keep going, sinking inches of Trunks' girth into his mouth, sucking him slowly and sensually.

Trunks had never expected or even imagined such pleasure. He was moaning and practically trembling underneath Gohan.

"Gohan," Trunks moaned, brushing a hand through Gohan's jet black hair. Gohan's mouth was so warm, so wet... he moved up and down Trunks' cock skillfully. Trunks felt like he was going crazy. He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stop himself from crying out, but he lost it when Gohan suddenly picked up the pace.

Trunks cried out as Gohan bobbed his head up and down on his cock. If Gohan hadn't already came so hard, he would've easily became erect again at the sounds Trunks was making.

Every time Gohan took Trunks into his mouth, the boy let out a needy moan. At some point, the noises became so vocal that Trunks embarrassed himself and tried to cover his mouth, and Gohan paused to pull his hand away.

"It's okay," he encouraged. "You can be as loud as you want."

His climax was rising. Trunks tilted his head back, blown away by the amazing pleasure he was feeling. Gohan's mouth was fucking hot, sucking Trunks' cock like he was meant for it and Trunks just had to sit back and moan. Trunks was convinced that there was nothing could top this feeling. Nothing.

"W-wait," Trunks finally protested. He felt the climax building inside of him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. But Gohan didn't stop-in fact, he seemed to speed up, his thumbs digging into Trunks' hips as he held the younger down and sucked.

Finally, biting on his lip to hold back his scream, Trunks shuddered as he came-spilling out his load. Waves of pleasure racked his young body-he felt like he was on fire. His body felt hot as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, trapped underneath Gohan's grip as the pleasure spilt forth. Gohan did not hesitate, picking up his speed and milking Trunks' orgasm for everything it was worth.

Biting his hand didn't help. Trunks yelled as Gohan prolonged the orgasm.

Gohan waited, taking Trunks' entire load in his mouth.

Once Trunks had finished, his body relaxed, and he felt like sinking into the ground. He stared up at the ceiling, breathing deeply for for a moment. Despite the great pleasure his body felt, there was one thing still bothering him.

_Gohan, how do you feel about me_?

* * *

A/N: Thank for reading! Please let me know what you think. Chapter five is nearly finished should be posted soon. It will probably show up on my AFFO account first.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Lemon at the end of the chapter.

I apologize ahead of time if there's any typos or mistakes. I was really nervous when I was writing it so I couldn't edit it properly without getting anxious, haha.

Chapter Five

Trunks tilted his head, his vision looking past the window and out into the fields beyond. It was such a beautiful day that Trunks could hardly believe a storm had ravaged it just a few hours prior. There was not a single inch of gray in the sky.

Trunks turned his head toward the door. Normally Gohan woke him up in the morning, but even though Trunks could hear the young man moving around the house, he had not stopped by.

Thinking about his master made his face burn, especially when he was riddled with the memories of yesterday. But unlike before, Trunks felt more than just embarrassment when he thought about Gohan in such a way. Now he felt... happy.

He felt light inside when he thought about Gohan. He stopped and wondered how long he felt this way when he thought about the dark-haired warrior, but he just couldn't seem to pinpoint an exact time or moment where it all changed. It seemed to happen so naturally.

It was more than just admiration. It was more than just a crush. Could it be love?

Trunks buried his face into his knees, a scowl on his face. He thought of it all as ridiculous. The idea of love brought a bombardment of thoughts and images-valentines and dates and sappy movie monologues. The feelings he had for Gohan were much different from all of that.

There was no cuddling, presents or petnames. Outside of the dirty stuff, the most affection Gohan showed was a smile and the occasional headpat-something Gohan had done since they were kids.

However, when he dismissed the idea of their relationship being like _that_, he became saddened. There was no time for feelings when the androids were running rampant, Trunks reasoned.

But the possibility of Gohan only being interested in the sex, or the possibility that Gohan might not need him after they defeated the androids-or worse, that he only needed him because the androids were around in the first place-scared Trunks.

So if it wasn't love, then what exactly was it? Trunks felt his heart clench.

The lavender-haired boy looked once again at the door, where Gohan stood on the other side. Even if he couldn't sort out his feelings or understand them, he did know that he wanted to be by Gohan's side no matter what. He wanted to take their relationship as far as he could take it.

Soon, the blush returned. He wondered, exactly how far _would_ it go? Trunks knew that two men could have sex, but he only had a vague idea of what it consisted of. He did know that his feelings for his teacher were growing, and his sexual curiosity was developing as well.

He decided not to ponder it any longer. He pulled himself out of bed and got dressed and went to meet Gohan.

When he walked out of the hall, he noticed the older demi-Saiyan was moving around busily. Trunks watched in confusion as Gohan appeared to be packing things in a small knapsack. When Gohan finally turned to the boy, it was after he had tied up his bag and thrown it over his shoulder.

"I'll be back later tonight."

This only puzzled Trunks more.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to train alone today. I'll be in the mountains. I need to catch up on some of my own training routines. Take it easy today and rest up."

He was leaving? Trunks couldn't understand. Gohan gave no warning of this, and he seemed to be avoiding eye contact. Everything about the situation made Trunks uncomfortable.

When Gohan reached the door, Trunks found himself chasing after him.

"Hold on! Take me with you. I'll train on my own as well. I promise not to get in the way."

Gohan glanced down at Trunks. At first, his expression seemed harder than usual, but when he made eye contact with Trunks, it seemed to mellow.

"It's just for today, Trunks," Gohan said. He placed a hand on Trunks' head, ruffling his hair like he usually did, but this time it didn't feel the same. Trunks began to worry.

He considered not saying anything, but in the end, he just wasn't content to let it go. He blurted out, "Are you upset about yesterday?" Gohan looked at him, surprised, but didn't say anything. Trunks continued, "I know it might not mean much, but when I'm with you Gohan, I..."

Trunks trailed off, his expression darkening. What the hell was he trying to say? Was he trying to confess? He inwardly berated himself. _How foolish_. This wasn't the time to talk about feelings.

Trunks' heart pounded against his chest. Finally, Gohan spoke up.

"Trunks, I'm sorry," he apologized. His face seemed sullen and Trunks couldn't understand the reason. "I crossed a line. Starting now, we have to go back to the way things were."

The words panicked Trunks. Go back to the way things were? To Trunks, it meant basically pretending that nothing had happened between them. Trunks couldn't fully comprehend what he felt, but he did know that he had certain undeniable feelings for Gohan. His feelings stretched further than just a pupil and his master or a friend with a friend.

Trunks' lack of response unnerved Gohan. The boy's expression appeared to be shocked and upset. Gohan's guilt began to settle deep inside of him. Going this far with Trunks was a mistake-he only wished he had caught it sooner before hurting the boy's feelings.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Gohan asked, his voice firm.

"No," Trunks said, surprising them both. "You didn't cross a line. Where did you think you crossed a line?"

Gohan sighed. He dreaded that Trunks would feel heartbroken-but he didn't expect the boy to be so stubborn.

"C'mon, Trunks," Gohan said, exasperated. "You know what I mean. You're my student. You're my friend's son-hell, I've known you since you were born. There's ten years between us and you're barely a teenager, much less an adult." When Trunks still looked concerned, Gohan crossed his arms and added firmly, "Trunks, don't forget the promise you made me. You told me you wanted to learn to fight. We have to worry about the future. We have to set our personal feelings aside."

"What are your feelings?" Trunks asked, staring at the ground. Gohan kept his face composed, but deep inside, he felt his stomach twist. His eyes softened.

"Trunks, I really am sorry. Let's not bring this up again."

Gohan's words were unsatisfying. Trunks was still waiting for an answer.

The young man opened the door and didn't even say as much of a goodbye when he left. The door seemed to close extra loudly, and the house seemed extra empty when Gohan wasn't there.

* * *

He tried not to think about anything.

Not his mother. Not Trunks. Not Bulma. Not anyone.

He pushed all of those thoughts aside when he trained. He had gotten to a point where he could steel himself to not thinking about anything at all-but on days like today, when he was stressed and upset, there was too much on his mind not to think about it. And when he thought about his friends, family, and comrades, he thought about all of the ones that died.

The thoughts naturally overlapped. He couldn't think about his loved ones without thinking about the ones he lost too. Whenever he transformed into a Super Saiyan, and his emotions rose, he could still feel his blood boil at the injustice of their deaths. Inside, he was consumed with a deep hatred for the androids.

How many more people would die if he didn't stop them?

Could he even stop them?

Gohan spent the day training in the mountains, going back to the training schedule he had put aside to hone Trunks' skills. Attached to him were heavy weights that Bulma had helped develop-they looked small but held an immense weight, similar to the weighted clothing that his father and mentors had worn before him.

Even though he had increased the weight long ago, and his training had been more vigorous, his last encounter with the androids proved that he still wasn't quite on par with them. Now, they destroyed cities as they pleased, ran havoc and played games. Sure, he could stand up in a fight with them now-not like before when they tossed him aside-but it wasn't enough.

Would it ever be enough?

"This is fucking stupid," Gohan eventually growled to himself, as the sun was beginning to set. He pulled off the weights strapped to his wrist and threw them aside. The ground crumbled underneath their weight. His eyebrows furrowing, he blasted the damned contraption, before falling to the ground with the last of his energy, his Super Saiyan form fizzling out.

When he thought about the stacks raised against him, it seemed pointless. A waste of time.

He took off the weights strapped to his ankles and set them aside. He fell back onto the ground and laid on his back for a few moments, trying to catch his breath.

"How did you do it?" Gohan said, glaring at the sky. "You made saving the world look so damn easy."

A breeze rolled through the mountainside. Dust flew off the edge of the cliff. The wind picked up, brushing against Gohan's skin, tickling his face and blowing through his hair. He breathed in, and though his temper had settled, his gaze seemed to darken still. He imagined his father's face somewhere up in the clouds he looked at.

"Its not fair, you know-leaving us like that. Dying from a heart virus-I know it wasn't a walk in the park, but damn..." Gohan closed his eyes, remembering the last days spent with his father. The man was bedridden, the virus clenching at his heart. He still remembered the way he screamed during the worst of his fevers. While he was sick, Gohan tried to step up and take over his role in the house, trying to keep the family together even though he was still just a boy. He remembered coming home, his mother teary-eyed as she broke the news when he finally passed. But then other faces appeared in his mind, and he finally opened his eyes. "Compared to everyone else, you had it so damned easy."

Goku never fought the androids. He died before all the troubles began. Without even realizing it, Gohan found himself laughing. The laughter sounded almost fake, but it was indeed genuine, and though he could not understand the meaning, he could not stop it either.

"I wonder how I'll go-a mistake? A failed attack strategy?" _Tienshinhan and Chiaotzu_. "Will I run into danger?" _Vegeta_. "Will it be a blast?" _Yamcha_. "A hole in the chest?" _Krillin_. "Or will I be ripped into pieces?" _Piccolo_.

Gohan's jaw clenched at the last thought. It had been years since, but the thought of his fallen mentor still dug into him. He could still remember the androids clearly, their mocking faces, as they toyed with the Namekian's regeneration abilities until they were finally bored with him and slaughtered him. Not only did he lose his mentor, but humanity also lost their last hope of using the dragonballs. When it had happened, the rage was so great that Gohan developed his Super Saiyan abilities-but his fighting was still so poorly developed that it didn't even matter. The androids kicked him to the curb and left him there without batting an eye.

In the end, when he thought about it, he couldn't even be mad at his father.

He could only be mad at himself.

As he laid there, his mind drifted. He wondered how he made it to this point. Sure, he was a good fighter, but there was more to surviving than just physical strength. Most of his friends were dead-and even so, Gohan still had his sanity (or at least a part of it).

When he wondered about it, the faces of his loved ones appeared in his mind. Among them, his mother, Bulma, and Trunks stood out the most. He really did care about them all-but lately, he had been putting them all aside in his quest to go after the androids.

He couldn't help it-he didn't go after the androids just because of vengeance or responsibility. He chased after them out of fear of losing what little he had left.

Even so, he felt guilty for the way he had been acting. The last conversation he had with his mother had been an argument-she tried to convince him not to chase after the androids anymore. When Gohan refused, she left-unable to handle the idea of her son pursuing his own death.

He saw it in Bulma too. No matter how headstrong or stubborn the woman was, he still saw the fear in her eyes. She tried to convince him many times to give up, but he always ignored her requests.

Trunks was the only one who seemed to understand how Gohan felt. When he approached Gohan and asked him to train him, he had to admit that he was happy. For the first time, it felt like someone understood him, and the burden did not feel as heavy with company around.

Gohan's gaze lowered at the thought of Trunks. He still wasn't sure how to face his student. He couldn't deny that his feelings for his young friend were developing, but he was afraid of what they would lead to. He already felt like he had gone too far. There were the androids to worry about. Gohan already felt like training the boy was distracting him from his true goal, though he still had the hopes that he and Trunks would be able to defeat the androids together-assuming neither of them were killed beforehand. Not to mention that Trunks was too young, and their positions were too compromising, and above all-

Gohan's eyes darkened. In the end, with the androids around and his life on a gamble, did any of that really matter?

* * *

"You're back!" Trunks exclaimed, hurrying to the door.

Gohan blinked in surprise, having barely made it into the house without being bombarded. He was surprised Trunks was even still awake-the sun had been down for quite some time before he made it back. Despite their conversation from earlier, Trunks was excited to see him. Gohan smiled for him, despite the guilt tugging at his heart.

"Yeah, I'm back." Gohan's expression turned a bit more serious. "I also wanted to apologize-for everything. I should've worked things out instead of running away."

Trunks' gaze lowered, in his excitement to be reunited with Gohan, he had almost forgotten the whole ordeal.

"Its okay," he said. "We can talk about it later. For now, I'm just happy to have you back."

Gohan was relieved by Trunks' response-he wasn't really sure how to talk about it anyways. He took off his boots at the door before starting to unload his bag and put his things away.

Trunks stood in the living room, watching him, fidgeting with the edges of his sleeves. He wanted to talk to Gohan all day but one look at his mentor prevented him. The dark-haired man looked exhausted. His eyes spoke words on how tired he was, mentally and physically. Trunks was sure that it was from training, but he worried that his older friend was also stressed about seeing him again.

Trunks watched Gohan finish unpacking his things and walk toward the radio. Without even being able to help it, Trunks hurried over and stood between him and the radio.

"I was listening to it earlier today," he said when Gohan eyed him suspiciously. Trunks' eyes lowered-he couldn't explain his actions, but something about seeing Gohan in the state he was in worried him. Gohan needed rest-the stupid machine would only add unnecessary stress. "It seems like they're trying to track the androids. They're away from West City, for now at least, but they only have speculations as to where they are. They said they move from place to place too quickly to keep track."

Gohan felt unsatisfied not being able to hear it for himself, but he knew what Trunks was up to and felt it wasn't right to argue with the boy and so he let it be.

"Did you eat yet?" Gohan asked, moving into the kitchen.

Truthfully, Trunks had his last meal pretty early and wouldn't have minded eating again, but he didn't want to make Gohan do anything else.

"I'm fine. I'm probably going to go to sleep. What are you going to do?"

Gohan paused, seeming to be deep in thought, almost as if he was thinking of a reason to stay awake. "I guess I will too."

When Gohan glanced at Trunks, Trunks forced a smile, though his mind was racing with concern. The two walked into the hallway at the same time, and as Trunks paused at his door with his hand on the doorknob, Gohan finally spoke up.

"Everything alright?"

Trunks looked back, the same question racing through his head. He was unsure of what to say. He looked to Gohan, almost as if waiting to be told the answer, but was met with an expression that was unreadable.

Trunks couldn't find a proper response, but Gohan spoke up anyways.

"You're the only one that understands me."

The words were spoken in a low voice, treated almost like a secret, and Gohan diverted his eyes as if it were. Trunks felt his face burn, wondering what Gohan meant.

"Even so, I can't get involved with you."

Trunks' jaw clenched.

"Maybe if the circumstances were different-maybe if we didn't live in this nightmare, maybe if we were different people, it would work. But this is the life we must live with, and we have a responsibility to fix this world."

This world. A world with androids. A world with destruction and fear.

"Maybe when the fight is over-"

"I can't wait that long," Trunks blurted out. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "It might not even be possible. What if something happens? Wouldn't it better to just-"Trunks stopped himself, realizing he was going too far, but he could feel his anxiety getting the better of him. There was a book of things he had that he just wanted to scream out, and he just couldn't bring himself to staying quiet any longer. "Wouldn't it be better to just enjoy the time we have?"

Gohan didn't say anything, and Trunks didn't dare to look him in the eye out of fear. Instead he pressed on while he could, adding quietly, "I mean, if that's really what you think, then you must feel something for me too."

Something. Trunks still couldn't place a word on what that something was. But at this point, with Gohan so distant from him, Trunks didn't need _something_. He'd take anything-anything at all, any sign that he saw him as more than just a student.

A moment's silence passed. Trunk awaited the oncoming lecture but soon felt a hand underneath his chin turning his face.

Trunks blinked in surprise as Gohan looked him in the eyes with a strange expression. Trunks couldn't quite comprehend the intensity in Gohan's eyes-but he definitely recognized it as the same from before-yesterday, back in that kitchen, before he pushed Trunks to his knees and asked, _Will you help me_?

Gohan pressed his mouth against Trunks', the boy letting out a slightly muffled gasp. Gohan never let go of Trunks' chin, choosing to hold the boy's face roughly in place as he pressed harder against the younger's lips.

The boy was in shock, half-expecting it to be a joke, the back of his mind waiting for the rejection that was sure to come. He could not feign his surprise as Gohan reached down into his pants, nor could he prevent the gasp as Gohan pressed his warm hand against his cock.

His back was pushed against the bedroom door, his mouth captured in another searing kiss as his member began to stiffen underneath the attention was Gohan was giving it. He groaned as Gohan's lips brushed against the skin of his cheek, kissing the shell of his ear and making him shiver. Eventually those lips travelled to his throat, suckling on the side of his neck, and even though it was all happening so quickly and unexpectedly, Trunks found himself shuddering, gasping, as his skin heated at the caresses he was given.

Gohan grabbed for Trunks' erection, pumping the boy's cock the best he could through the confines of his clothes. Gohan knew that there would surely be consequences to this, but _fuck it_, he was tired and past the point of caring, past the point of stopping himself.

Eventually the garments were too much of a burden and so Gohan roughly pulled Trunks' clothes past his erection. The unrestrained, quickened movements of Gohan's hand soon had Trunks trembling. The combination of Gohan's lips against his skin and his skillful hands had Trunks in pure ecstasy. He was weak underneath Gohan's touch.

The pleasure overcame him and he found himself sinking to the ground. Gohan didn't stop, helping him lay out on the ground, the older man climbing on top of him and placing a kiss on his temple.

Trunks looked up at Gohan, his lavender hair splayed out on the hard floor beneath him, his eyes full of desire, his breath heavy and cheeks flushed. Laying on top of him, something seemed to register in Gohan's brain. For the first time since they started, Gohan finally looked conflicted.

Trunks sensed this, and not wanting to lose him, he leaned up and kissed Gohan again, their mouths lingering for a moment, their tongues exploring and tasting one another. Trunks wanted to keep him-to hold onto him for as long as possible.

He took it further, his hand-normally tentative to touch-reached down to stroke Gohan's cock through the material. The older male moaned into the kiss, the sound guttural and passionate.

Gohan held the back of Trunks' head, kissing the boy deeply, as he adjusted his body over his student's. He pulled Trunks' shirt off completely, his mouth taking in one of Trunks' nipples. Trunks cried out loud. A tongue pressed against the sensitive spot, making the lavender haired boy gasp, before kissing down the boy's stomach.

Gohan pulled off the rest of Trunks' clothing quickly and dove down, immediately taking Trunks' erection into his mouth. Trunks nearly yelped in surprise as Gohan's hot mouth encased his member.

Trunks' head fell back against the hard floor, and he covered his face in an attempt to hold back his moans. Gohan's mouth moved expertly up and down Trunks' straining cock, each movement sending a wave of pleasure up and down Trunks' spine. Gohan relished the way Trunks moaned and shivered in pleasure, feeling his own cock harden at the boy's outcries.

But Gohan wasn't entirely satisfied. His hard cock only made him that much more desperate-Gohan reached up, his fingers brushing against Trunks' lips.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise as the digits suddenly invaded his mouth.

"Get them wet," Gohan demanded, his husky voice sending shivers up Trunks' spine though he was not sure what Gohan was planning.

Gohan moaned as the boy sucked at his fingers-imagining how it would feel to have his cock there instead, pressed against the boy's velvet tongue, but he decided that could wait for another time. Once Gohan was satisfied, he pulled away the digits, and resumed sucking on Trunks' cock.

This time, however, Gohan pressed a digit against Trunks' entrance.

At first, Trunks blinked in surprise, not really comprehending what was going on. But when the finger pushed its way inside, he made a noise torn between a gasp and a yelp.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his face reddening. Gohan seemed to ignore him, his mouth still working on Trunks' cock-the boy teetering back and forth between pleasure and discomfort.

Gohan seemed to move inside of Trunks almost experimentally-trying to get his protégé used to the feeling while also stretching him.

Trunks' toes curled at the weird, foreign sensation, and his expression clenched as he tried to get used to the feeling. He wasn't sure why Gohan was doing what he was doing, but he still trusted him deeply.

When Gohan entered the second finger, Trunks groaned, and when both of them entered him fully, he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it. Gohan paused, noticing the way Trunks trembled. He sensed that Trunks was trying but unable to relax, and focused on pleasuring Trunks' cock. His lavish attention was almost enough to distract Trunks, and despite the feeling of being stretched so fully, he found himself blushing and moaning still.

Gohan, as focused as he appeared, was actually beginning to grow impatient and needy. He considered at one point moving this to the bedroom, where Trunks might be more comfortable, but he couldn't break himself away long enough to do that. His erection was still trapped underneath his clothes, pressing hotly against his skin. The boy's writhing and moaning turned him on, and more than anything he really just wanted to get it over with and fuck Trunks then and there. Still, the reasonable side of him stopped him. He didn't want to hurt Trunks.

When Trunks seemed to have forgotten about the intruding digits, that's when Gohan started to move again. The fingers pushed in, making Trunks wince, before pulling out again. It seemed to repeat, thrusting inside of Trunks repeatedly. The weird sensation started to dull out, but was still entirely uncomfortable.

Gohan scissored his fingers, trying to stretch out Trunks as much as possible. He shuddered slightly at the tightness of Trunks' hole, his imagination only brinking on the edge of what it could possibly feel like once he was inside-and he _would_ be inside.

The feeling began to numb down entirely, but when a third finger pressed in, that was when Trunks cried out. Gohan paused, struggling to keep up with his ministrations, and focused on sucking Trunks' cock. Trunks, though his eyes were clenched and his expression mixed, finally came.

Gohan sensed it coming, and pulled his mouth away, jerking on Trunks' cock while he spilled his load. Having been on the edge for so long, his pleasure stopped only by his discomfort, when he came-he came hard. Trunks found himself loudly voicing his climax, and even felt tears burn at his eyes from the intensity of his orgasm.

Trunks shuddered as his body relaxed, trying to calm down from his orgasm. Gohan let the boy breathe, cursing for a moment-thinking that his plans were now foiled, since he didn't have anything to distract Trunks.

However, Gohan was determined. Once Trunks had come down, he began to move the three digits once again. Trunks winced at the feeling and even considered asking Gohan to stop, but he looked at Gohan, he changed his mind.

Gohan's eyes were dark with desire, his expression somewhat strained. Trunks could see the outline of Gohan's erection through his pants, and Trunks shuddered.

In the end, he really did want Gohan. He just wasn't sure how it would work-the feeling of his fingers alone was so intense. He had seen Gohan's cock, had held it in his hand and sucked it too. Gohan's cock was long and thick-Trunks remembered the way his mouth stretched and ached around the young man's large dick. He couldn't even begin to imagine how it would feel inside, replacing the fingers.

But finally, Gohan had reached the limits of his patience and withdrew. Gohan pulled off his shirt, and Trunks found himself reddening at the sight of Gohan's chiseled body, even though he had seen it many times before. Gohan also hurried and undid his pants, wetting his strained cock with spit.

Gohan urged Trunks to his knees, pulling the younger demi into his lap. Trunks shivered slightly in anticipation, not sure what to expect. It wasn't until Gohan's cock lined up with his entrance did Trunks begin to feel worried.

"Sorry," Gohan breathed, almost as if he had sensed Trunks' apprehension. Trunks said nothing-he only cried out as the large member began to press against him.

"Gohan," Trunks breathed, as his teacher's thick cock began to push inside, breaking past Trunks' entrance. His hands instinctively reached for Gohan's shoulders, clenching on, his nails digging into the skin. He seemed to pull away from the painful feeling, but Gohan held him firmly by his hips, and instead guided him further down.

"Mm... Trunks," Gohan moaned uncontrollably, as his cock sunk deep inside Trunks' opening. Trunks' eyes stung at the pain of his virginity being taken, as he was impossibly stretched by Gohan's thick girth. When he reached the base, he finally stopped, and noticed Trunks' mixed expression. "Are you alright?" Gohan said as he noticed Trunks wasn't saying anything.

"I'm fine just-be slow," Trunks breathed.

Gohan began to feel patient again, despite the unbelievable feeling surrounding his cock. The teen's virgin hole felt incredible wrapped around Gohan's thick cock.

Gohan began moving in shallow thrusts, careful not to hurt Trunks. Trunks winced as Gohan moved. It hurt to the point that Trunks believed it was going to be impossible. But Gohan seemed to be enjoying himself and Trunks couldn't resist the sound of his moans-so he withstood it the best he could.

The heat clenched around Gohan's dick felt amazing. He didn't want to take advantage of Trunks but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Trunks' ass just seemed to swallow Gohan's dick-and the sight of Trunks in his lap, his red cheeks and his gasping face close to his, was becoming hard to resist. He really, more than anything, just wanted to throw away his caution and just fuck him like crazy.

When he heard no protests, he began to make longer thrusts. Trunks bit his bottom lip. It didn't hurt so much anymore, shifting back into that weird and uncomfortable state, as Gohan thrusted in and out of him.

"Fuck... Trunks..." Gohan moaned, trying to suppress his moans. The boy was so hot and tight. Despite the pain, the sound of his mentor's shuddering breaths calling his name caused a tingle to run down Trunks' spine. He noticed the way his master's eyes looked-brighter, as if he was brought back from the dead. Despite the strangeness of what was happening, Trunks had never felt such a closeness to Gohan, and it brought him a small sense of happiness.

"Does it feel good?" Trunks asked.

"It feels amazing," Gohan responded, his voice breathy. Despite his discomfort, Trunks felt warm and pleased.

Gohan continued this for awhile. Eventually Trunks got used to the feeling and-when he asked for permission-he allowed Gohan to go faster. Soon Gohan was thrusting deeper and faster into Trunks' tight hole-bouncing him up and down onto his cock, the boy panting and groaning as he was plunged repeatedly onto the young man's cock.

"Shit," Gohan whispered. It felt amazing, and each thrust was greeted by a sweet-sounding groan. Gohan licked a trail up Trunks' chest, tasting the sweat off his skin. He kissed up to Trunks' shoulder, where he bit him.

Trunks groaned at the sharp pain on his shoulder. Gohan pulled out of Trunks-causing Trunks to gasp slightly at the sudden emptiness-before pushing the back of Trunks' head toward the hard floor.

"Uhm," was all Trunks said, not sure what was happening as he was bent over. Gohan began to push against Trunks' opening. Trunks moaned quietly as his body was filled once again, the warmth filling him from the inside. Something about the way Gohan slipped into Trunks' body made Trunks shudder-again and again. "G... Gohan."

The sound of Trunks gasping his name drove him mad. Gohan was beginning to lose all sense. Trunks' tight ass was calling for him-asking to be fucked and pounded senselessly. He thrust deeply and quickly into him-and Trunks soon found himself moaning as his body grew hot and weak.

Something about the animalistic way Gohan fucked him, or maybe it was the change of position, or maybe because it was so soon after his first climax, caused a part of Trunks to shiver and gasp-quickly regaining his erection.

He couldn't believe the pleasure coming from inside him-his young body shook and tingled at the feeling, his toes clenched. Gohan's cock was thick, stretching him and fucking him, and it felt so good that Trunks was beginning to crave the friction.

His cock started to leak precum as Gohan pounded into him. He was beginning to see stars, the only feeling that kept him tied to the earth was the dull ache he was beginning to feel in his hips as he kept his legs spread for his teacher, as well as the pain in his knees and elbows rocking against the hard floor as he tried to keep steady as Gohan thrust into him.

Gohan's body was flushed. The sight of Trunks on his knees, giving away his virginity, and the sounds of illicit pleasure he was giving off, was driving Gohan insane. The smell of sex was thick in the air, driving Gohan's senses crazy.

To relieve the pressure in his lower body, Trunks tried to get up on his hands-the task was difficult, as Gohan was still thrusting-and the change of angle made both demi-Saiyans gasp loudly.

Gohan's nails dug into Trunks' hips as he pounded away. Trunks didn't protest, too overwhelmed by the pleasure in his body to recognize the pain.

"Nn, fuck, Trunks," Gohan moaned. "It feels so good inside you."

Trunks was too busy moaning to give any coherent response, but Gohan's words still made his face flush.

"Shit, I'm going to cum," Gohan groaned.

As promised, with a few last erractic thrusts, Gohan came inside of Trunks. Gohan moaned breathlessly as he rocked his hips to his orgasm, savoring the feeling and wanting it to last. Gohan couldn't remember the last time he had orgasmed for so long.

Trunks gasped and shivered as Gohan's warm seed coated his insides.

Gohan panted heavily, a sheen of sweat coating his skin, as he waited for his cock to soften before pulling out. When he did, his seed spilled out of Trunks. Gohan flushed at the sight-next time he was alone, he would definitely look back fondly on that visual note.

Trunks stayed in position for a moment, still panting and shaking from his rough handling. When he regained his breath, he sat back and wiped the sweat from his brow. His neglected erection twitched, and Trunks didn't even get a chance to glance at it before a pair of arms wrapped around his middle.

Trunks blinked in surprise as Gohan pulled him back into his chest. Trunks shivered at the heated skin pressed against his back, and shivered once more when the young man's hand travelled around his hip.

"Open your legs," Gohan instructed. Trunks spread his knees, beginning to feel somewhat embarrassed and tense. His lips parted as Gohan grabbed his sensitive erection.

He was exhausted. A bit sweaty. A bit sore. But when Gohan touched him, he began to feel a bit more relaxed.

The tips of Gohan's fingers brushed against the nape of his neck, tickling the skin. Gohan brought the free hand up into Trunks' thick hair, tilting his head just enough to kiss and suck at the skin of his neck. The feeling was sensual, almost relaxing, and Trunks could feel himself melting into those arms once again.

Gohan repositioned his free arm, his hands leaving Trunks' hair and reached for his chest. The long fingers tweaked at a nipple, sending a jolt down Trunks' spine. Trunks part moaned part gasped at the sensation.

Gohan sped up his hand, eventually jerking Trunks to his climax. The boy shuddered as he came, his hips trembling as his orgasm racked through his body. When the orgasm subsided, his body fell deeply into Gohan's arms, completely exhausted.

Trunks wasn't sure what to say or do next. He wasn't sure where this left him and Gohan.

But when he felt something brush against his hair, he recognized it as a kiss, and decided not to question it.

* * *

A/N: As a heads up, the next few updates might be a bit slower. Most of the chapters thusfar were partly pre-written, whereas the last few chapters are going to be mostly written from scratch.

I hope the ending didn't feel too rushed. I had a hard time transitioning between scenes without dragging out the story/pacing. Anyways, please let me know what you think. I've never written a lemon before so I'm not sure how I did. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had to write this entire chapter, 25 pages and all, entirely from scratch.

As a warning, this chapter might be a bit darker than previous chapters, and will probably continue like that until the end of the story.

Adult content is at the end of the chapter.

Chapter Six

Trunks flung up in bed, gasping.

The room was a blur. His eyes moved around wildly until the shapes became familiar-the desk, the shelf, the closet. Soon his breathing steadied out, and he wiped the cold sweat from his forehead.

_Just a nightmare_, he told himself, sighing in relief. He frequently had nightmares as a child, but ever since he witnessed the attack on Pepper Town, they started coming back. Then when West City was attacked, the dreams just got worse.

Inside the dream. Outside the dream. In the end, there were nightmares everywhere.

Trunks laid back down, still feeling uneasy. He wondered briefly what his mother was up to. The last attack left him more and more worried about her safety-it seemed like the androids frequented West City pretty often. It had been quite a few weeks since he had seen her.

He took a deep breath before turning on his side. He glanced at the window. The sun had just begun to rise. It was too early to get up-but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to fall back asleep. With a heavy sigh, he rolled out of bed, and decided to start his day.

Once the sun had fully risen, Gohan awoke. At first he thought he was dreaming it, but as he got up, he realized that there were definitely some noises going on in the house. He got dressed and went out into the living room, finding that the radio was already on, and Trunks was already sitting on the couch.

"You're awake early," Gohan noted. He was usually the first to rise. The dark-haired man took a glance at the clock hanging on the wall, thinking that he might have overslept.

"I couldn't sleep," Trunks replied. The boy tried to sound nonchalant but Gohan noticed the troubled look in his eyes. Gohan glanced over at the radio. When Trunks first arrived at the Son household, he never paid attention to airwaves. Now, it seemed like he was just as anxious as Gohan.

Out there in the countryside by himself, the radio always felt like his connection to the outside world. Lately, he was just using it as a means to keep track of the androids. Just listening to it felt like work-every bit of news was more stressful than the last. Gohan wondered if his bad habit of obsessing over it was beginning to rub off on Trunks.

"Anything interesting?" he said, nodding toward the machine. Trunks shrugged.

"Doesn't seem like it. Same thing as usual."

Gohan ate breakfast and instructed Trunks to get ready. It seemed like they were finally going to train together again-causing Trunks to ponder if things had gone back to normal. It was strange. Trunks never would have thought the events from the other day-he blushed at the memory-would turn things back around. Especially since it seemed to be the opposite of what Gohan wanted.

Trunks was still no closer to figuring out Gohan's feelings for him. Though, at this point, it felt like Gohan was becoming more comfortable with him.

_You're the only one who understands me_.

The words were engraved in Trunks' mind, and he scowled at the thought.

_I don't understand you at all, Gohan_.

Suddenly Gohan spoke up:

"Perhaps a visit is overdue."

Trunks looked at Gohan curiously.

"Its been awhile since you've been home, right? Last time we went to West City, it had just been attacked, and you've been with me ever since. I'm sure Bulma would want to see you too."

"But what about our training?"

Gohan shrugged. "We won't stay too long. Besides, I actually need your mom's help. My weights got destroyed."

Trunks blinked, remembering his mother's work on developing those weights. They had settings where the weight would increase and decrease depending on the settings. The weights were, by no means, flimsy. When his mother was toying around and testing out the prototype's settings, the weight of it broke through her lab table and survived.

"How did they get destroyed?"

"Its not important," Gohan said, remembering how he had blasted the machine out of anger. He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Either way, I think just stopping by would help both of us out."

Trunks couldn't deny that he was eager to see how his mother was doing, so he agreed with Gohan's plan.

"We'll train today, and then we'll head out tomorrow. Let's train extra hard to make up for it, okay?"

Trunks smiled, accepting the challenge. "Alright."

* * *

_He saw the flashing lights of police cars and ambulances, but the sounds of the sirens were muted-nothing but a distant memory of their cries filled in the blanks._

_The whole world was silent, but there was panic tightening his chest. He raced through the city, the dust flying up in clouds, the bodies crushed underneath rubble._

_The streets that he grew up on were ruined. A broken hydrant flooded the roads. The pavement was cracked, deep fissures carved into the concrete. The stores and houses were unrecognizable save for the scattered pieces._

_He saw the blood running into the sewers. The fires in the distance. When he finally looked down, he found a teddy bear. He wondered who it belonged to. He was scared to find out._

_When he walked further, the ground slipped underneath him. He tripped, falling into an abyss. As he fell, he saw their faces-cold, machinelike, their eyes empty as their faces were twisted in a grin._

_The panic set inside him. It was _them_. It was the-_

Trunks jumped awake.

He sat up, barely breathing. His chest felt tight, suffocating, and he inhaled deeply. He glanced down at his hands and saw the way they trembled and shook. Finally, he squeezed his eyes shut, reminding himself that it was just a dream.

A single though pervaded his mind:

_I can't do it_.

He felt terrified. The window outside was pitch black-it was still nighttime. The lights were out. _Everything_ seemed dark. He willed himself to get up, to turn on the lights. He rationalized that once he did, everything would be okay again.

But he wouldn't move an inch.

_I can't do it._

The distance between the bed and the light switch seemed like the size of an ocean. As he stood, the weight on his feet felt too heavy, and his legs felt like jelly when he stood. In the middle of that ocean, he was buoy-swaying to stay above the surface.

Is this what it would feel like to stand before the androids?

He felt breathless.

_I can't. _

He willed himself forward, pressing against the wall, and finally switching on the light. He glanced behind him, as if expecting something to be lurking there, but there was nothing. It brought no relief to his anxiety.

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. His heart still rattled against his chest, but he contained himself. With another deep breath, he finally opened his eyes.

It was just another dream.

But it wasn't, not really. The memories were there-that day when Pepper Town was destroyed. Except this time, it was West City that had faced the same destruction.

_They_ were there too. The ones behind it all. He had never seen them in person, but he had seen them in photos and knew what they looked like. Still, he had never expected their faces to horrify him like they had in his nightmare.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't fight against them. Not like this-not when memories of their destructive powers horrified him so.

_Why am I here_?

He wasn't a Super Saiyan. He was a kid. He liked training with Gohan but lately, he just felt like a nuisance.

Trunks felt his heart twist. He was losing his drive.

He left the room to get a drink of water. His legs felt wobbly the entire time, and his hand still shook as he held the glass. He finally sat down on the couch, legs pulled up to his chest, and listened to the wind brush against the windows.

Not even a minute later, the sound of a door opening broke the silence. Gohan came trudging into the living room, rubbing his eyes.

"I thought I heard you. What are you doing up?" he asked, forcing back a yawn.

Trunks was quiet for a moment, contemplating his words. He was worried about telling Gohan the truth of his feelings. Finally, he sighed.

"I want to try going Super Saiyan again."

"Right now?" Gohan asked, blinking. That seemed to wake him up a bit. Trunks nodded, feeling more determined after he had said it.

"Yeah. I do."

Gohan knew that there was more to it than that-Trunks was deeply troubled, that much was certain. However, if testing his Saiyan side's abilities had the potential to help ease Trunks' worries, Gohan was willing to play along.

The young man nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

Gohan stood some distance away, watching Trunks from afar. Out of Trunks' training thusfar, this was definitely the highest Gohan had felt his ki.

The power emanating from the boy shook the ground beneath him. The edge of the cliff he stood on trembled and slowly etched away from the force of his energy.

"Tap into your anger, Trunks. Let it out."

Gohan encouraged Trunks the best he could, but in reality, he was already certain that Trunks finally had it. He was finally ready to become a Super Saiyan.

And sure enough, it was there-a bright flash of light and a cry that pierced the night, and for a brief moment in time, Trunks' hair turned golden. But as soon as it came, it disappeared, and Trunks fell to his knees.

"You did it!" Gohan exclaimed. He came to Trunks' side-the teen was still trying to catch his breath. He was genuinely excited and proud of Trunks, and it showed through. Trunks felt a bit sheepish.

"Thanks," he said. "I wasn't able to keep it up though... I'm not sure if it counts for anything."

"You're getting there," Gohan said, smiling. "And that's what matters."

Gohan's excitement was contagious, and despite his exhaustion, Trunks smiled too.

While Trunks tried to recharge, the two sat with their legs hanging over the precipice. The lake sat below them, illuminated by the moonlight. It was a little too cool that night-the wind was a bit unforgiving. But after the workout Trunks put into turning into a Super Saiyan, everything seemed to feel just right.

"So what happened?" Gohan asked suddenly. Trunks looked up. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to... I understand that it's personal, but I'm still curious. What finally pushed you over?"

Trunks concentrated. What pushed him over?

"Fear, I guess."

Gohan didn't say anything but Trunks elaborated anyways, ready to finally get it off his chest.

"I've been having these crazy dreams lately-I dream that West City is destroyed by the androids. _Really_ destroyed. There's nothing left-just destruction and flames. When I wake up, I just feel filled with fear. Ever since the last attack, I've just been so worried. I think about mom all the time-I wonder if she's truly safe. I think about the places I grew up, and my neighbors, and all the familiar streets and buildings... and I wonder what would happen if all of those things were just _gone_."

"I understand," Gohan finally said. Trunks looked him in the eyes.

"How do you deal with it?"

"With anger. I want to defeat the androids. I want to use my strength, my fear, my anger, to make this world safe again." Gohan trailed off, staring into space as he thought to himself. "Sometimes, I feel completely hopeless to do anything. I've been entrusted with the task of defeating the androids for almost fourteen years and I still haven't accomplished my goal."

_Completely hopeless_. Trunks stared down at the lake, watching his reflection waver in the water. Maybe he understood Gohan better than he thought he did.

He looked over at Gohan, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. _You're the only one that understands me. _He hoped that Gohan had truly meant what he said. The idea that he-and _only_ he-could have a connection with Gohan that no one else understood made Trunks feel special.

Gohan caught Trunks staring. The boy jumped in response.

"Do you want to head back?" Gohan finally asked.

Trunks nodded quickly.

The two stood up, and without even thinking about it, Trunks stood on the tips of his toes to plant a kiss on Gohan's cheek.

"Sorry," Trunks quickly apologized, when Gohan looked surprised.

"It's alright," he said, and that was all.

The two headed back to the house. Trunks felt more awake than ever, but it was still late at night, and sleeping was the only option. Before they parted ways to go to sleep, Gohan spoke up.

"Don't be afraid to talk to me about that sort of thing," he said. Trunks diverted his eyes-he knew that Gohan was talking about their conversation from earlier.

"Do you get them too?"

"Not dreams, no. I did in the beginning," Gohan said softly, his eyes seeming to be lost in thought. "But after awhile, they went away-yet sometimes, even now, I think about them when I'm awake."

Dread began to etch at the corners of Trunks' heart.

"Do you think mine will ever go away?"

"Hopefully we'll get rid of the problem, and you'll never have to think such thoughts again," was Gohan's response. Trunks didn't say anything, but he did feel a certain sense of importance. He remembered his mission to defeat the androids, and it felt more personal now.

When Trunks laid in bed, he spent several minutes tossing around. He tried different positions, tried adjusting the pillows and blankets, but he just couldn't get comfortable. He was too awake.

In the silence of the night, his mind drifted.

Even after his accomplishment, fear nagged at him until finally, he got up. He let his feet carry him until he finally found himself standing in front of Gohan's bedroom door.

He placed his hand on the cool door for a moment, his mind lost in the silence of the house.

Trunks raised his hand to knock but stopped himself. Even though Gohan had offered to listen, it still didn't feel right talking about it. Trunks felt more comfortable bottling it in.

There were additional factors to consider. It was in the middle of the night-it'd be rude to interrupt his master's sleep twice. Plus, he didn't want to burden Gohan with his problems.

Trunks rested his head against the doorway, lowering his fist. He closed his eyes, wishing that there was no doorway between them.

As if magic, the door suddenly opened, and Gohan was standing there. Trunks blinked in surprise and Gohan quickly answered, "I could sense you standing out here."

"You're awake?" Trunks asked. Gohan raised his eyebrows.

"I should be the one asking that. Shouldn't you be exhausted? What's wrong?"

Trunks lowered his gaze. As he stared down, his eyes fixed on on Gohan's hands. Large, strong-Trunks wished that he could feel those hands.

Trunks looked up, unsure of what to say. He stared at Gohan; hoping that the older demi-Saiyan would be able to understand what he needed, even if he didn't fully understand it himself.

"Can't sleep?"

Trunks nodded.

"Do you want me to make you some tea?"

Trunks didn't say anything. Gohan looked away, and though it was still dark in the house, Trunks couldn't help but think that Gohan looked a bit uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Trunks asked when Gohan diverted his eyes.

"If you don't need me for anything, we should try to go back to sleep," Gohan said, avoiding Trunks' question. Gohan turned to shut the door, but Trunks stopped him.

"Gohan, I'm afraid something will happen to you," Trunks blurted out before the door shut. Gohan stopped. "I think about it in my dreams. I'm scared about losing a lot of people, but you, Gohan-"Trunks paused and changed his words. "Gohan, I care about you a lot. I wish I understood how you felt."

"Sorry, I'm sure I've been confusing you," Gohan replied. His expression was heavy with guilt and sympathy. "I care about you a lot, Trunks, but I don't really understand my feelings either. You know just about as much as I do."

"Are you still afraid of getting close to me?" Trunks asked.

Gohan's expression was visibly torn. Trunks initially feared that the answer was yes, but he soon realized that Gohan's feelings were probably more complex than that.

In that moment, Trunks decided his feelings would forever be unchanged. Whether Gohan liked him, didn't like him, or was stuck in between, Trunks would forever value Gohan as one of the most important people in his life.

He stood up straight and leaned up against Gohan, kissing him once again. It was brief, but the sensation of their lips brushing against one another was more than enough to keep Trunks satisfied. When he pulled away, Gohan had a strange expression on his face.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing," Gohan said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's just-well, I can't figure out how I feel about you, but I do know that coming to my bedroom in the middle of the night and kissing me... well..."

Gohan didn't have to say anything more-Trunks understood.

He invited himself into Gohan's room.

* * *

They arrived in West City around noon. The city seemed to be in much better shape than what Trunks had last recalled-most of the damage had been cleaned up and repairs had started. Trunks felt certain relief-especially considering the dreams he had been having, he had assumed the worst.

Bulma was incredibly excited to see him, even capturing him in a bear hug. Gohan had laughed until Bulma had done the same to him.

"Man, I hardly get to see you anymore-my own son," Bulma said, playfully shaking Trunks' shoulder. She invited the two into Capsule Corp, which seemed to have been repaired as well. Trunks kept his mouth shut-he kept his training a secret from Bulma, unaware that his mother already knew what he was up to.

"The city is looking better," Gohan commented as Bulma sat them down in the kitchen, grabbing them drinks.

"Yeah, though I'm afraid its a little emptier. A lot of people had their homes destroyed and can't afford to rebuild. A lot of people are escaping to the countryside, where the androids are less attracted."

Bulma sat down at the table, handing each of them tea. She rested her chin on her hand, giving out a long, heavy sigh.

"Maybe I'm just imagining it, but I feel like things are getting worse," she said, closing her eyes. "You can't listen to the radio or watch television without emergency PSAs on the androids. Those two monsters are always up to something new. There's always someone being terrorized."

Trunks glanced at Gohan worriedly, but the older demi-Saiyan didn't say a word. His mentor's expression was unreadable.

Later, Gohan talked to Bulma about the training weights. She agreed to remake them which would take about a day, and insisted that they both stay the night. Gohan expected it would take some time, but sitting around had become foreign to him.

When he had time to himself, he thought about what Bulma had said. He, too, suspected that the androids were becoming more violent. The more he thought about it, the more it bothered him.

Since he had started training Trunks, he wanted to wait until they could take on the androids together. However, the boy's behavior was beginning to disturb him. He wondered if Trunks was strong enough to take on the androids. He was on the edge of becoming a Super Saiyan, but at what costs? The price of his sanity?

It was getting to the point where Gohan was beginning to doubt that Trunks would have the resolve and courage to fight the androids once he faced them. He couldn't afford to have the teen crack under pressure-doing so would risk both of their lives.

The more Gohan thought about it, the more disheartened he became. He didn't want Trunks to end up like him.

He was running out of time. Time before the androids ran out of control. Time before he lost Trunks altogether. With that thought in mind, Gohan clenched his fist.

He made his decision.

* * *

Trunks woke up and found his mom sitting in the kitchen with a coffee in one hand and a notebook in the other. The notebook was riddled with intricate formulas that Trunks didn't recognize-even though his mother had taught him plenty about math and science.

Sitting on the table were Gohan's weights, brand new and fully programmed.

"You finished," Trunks noted. After his mother nodded proudly, he asked, "Did you tell Gohan yet?"

"Yup," she answered after taking a sip.

"I'm surprised he hasn't tried them out already," Trunks said, reaching for a chair.

"He's going to test them out when he gets back."

Trunks stopped, looking at her curiously.

"When he gets back from what?"

Bulma gave a vague explanation that didn't settle Trunks' question. The boy left, catching Gohan leaving the guest room just as he had finished packing up.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked.

Gohan knew if he told the truth, it would only prompt being followed by Trunks. He began to head for the exit.

"Don't worry about it. I just have a few personal things I need to take care of. I'll be back soon."

"How soon?"

"I'm not sure. But I promise it'll be real soon."

Trunks frowned-he wasn't stupid. He knew that Gohan was up to something, especially with the way he dodged his questions. Still, Trunks couldn't figure out the reasoning behind it.

"Take care of yourself. Watch over Bulma and the rest of West City while I'm gone."

"What am I going to do if the androids arrive?"

"You won't have to worry about that," Gohan said.

Gohan nodded, as if agreeing with his own words. As long as things played out the way they were supposed to, there wouldn't be any need to worry.

Not anymore.

* * *

He kept the senzu bean tucked in a bag inside his pocket. It felt strange carrying it around after so long-it felt like a memento of a past life, a life before the androids.

He started his search by following the radio broadcasts. The last sighting of the androids was in a small town in the countryside. He searched signs of damage, interviewed witnesses, and followed the trails from town to town.

After awhile, it began to seem hopeless. The signs were inconsistent. The witnesses all had different stories. The trails branched off into separate directions. Still, Gohan was determined. He wouldn't stop searching until the androids were found.

He finally had a stroke of luck when he found a witness who had seen the androids the same day. The witness's car had been stolen by them and just barely escaped with his life. He handed over his license plate number to Gohan.

Adrenaline racing, Gohan flew off.

* * *

ATY-219.

He found the car parked outside of a roadside diner. When he went inside, no one was to be found. If the inside hadn't been trashed, Gohan would have assumed he had lost his lead.

"Where are the androids?" Gohan demanded. Sitting against the counter, a woman was shaking terribly. She looked like she was in shock-it couldn't have been too long since their visit.

"The androids?"

Gohan looked up at the source of the voice. A sweaty grill cook stuck his head out of the kitchen door.

"Ya just missed 'em."

"Where are they? What direction did they go in?" Gohan asked frantically.

"Why the hell wouldja want to know that for? It's best to just hide."

"Just tell me."

"Have it your way. They went in that direction!" A patron got out from his hiding spot underneath a table, pointing south. Gohan didn't waste a moment-he went running out the door.

For awhile he was afraid that he lost them, but as he flew further south, he noticed a clearing in the forests that stood along the roadside. There was no way the clearing was natural-the trees were collapsed. As Gohan flew closer, he spotted a figure.

Gohan landed quickly. Standing before him was the female android, 18. The android didn't even flinch as Gohan landed before her. The demi-Saiyan glanced around, surveying the area. He was unable to detect the androids' ki since they were lifeless, so he had to resort to his eyesight. Android 17 was nowhere to be found.

"Who are you?" 18 asked.

If the female android was the only one there, that greatly increased Gohan's chances of success. Two would be a challenge, but one he'd be able to handle.

With that in mind, he'd have to settle this quickly before the Android 17 arrived.

A flash of light and Gohan transformed, his newly blue eyes staring icily at the android before him. A spark of recognition passed through her pupiless eyes.

"Oh I see. Well, that's a little more familiar," she commented, a wry smile crossing her face. "Although I'm afraid if you're looking for Round 2, my brother's not here. He's too busy throwing a tantrum. The staff at the diner pissed him off."

"How about you go a round with me until he gets back?"

"In this outfit?" she said, sounding amused. She placed a hand on her hip, scoffing lightly. "No way. This is new."

"Yeah? And how many shop owners did you have to threaten to get that new outfit?" Gohan tried to restrain the anger in his voice, but there was no helping it. The rage was singing in his veins, thirsty for vengeance.

"I don't threaten dead men," she said, smiling. Gohan visibly bristled, only encouraging a bit of laughter. "Look, you've got the wrong android. My brother is the troublemaker, not me."

"That doesn't excuse a single thing that you've done!" Gohan roared, the golden ki around him erupting. "I won't stop until both of you are destroyed!"

_Enough small talk. She's on her own-now is the chance! Finish this now!_ Gohan told himself. With that thought in mind, he flew toward the android at top speed. She didn't even flinch, jumping out of arms' reach.

Gohan didn't hesitate, skidding to a quick halt and ensuing a chase.

"You're faster than when we last met," Android 18 noted, as she just barely dodged a ki blast. "Now that I think about it, you gave us quite the hard time when we last ran into you, no? Even my brother was beginning to lose his patience."

Gohan ignored her, though every word that came out of her mouth dug into him. Last time he had lost miserably. This time, however, he would not let it happen.

Gohan managed to corner the android near a cliff, throwing a barrage of lightning-quick punches. The first one landed but with a flash of speed, Android 18 maneuvered herself out of the way. She spun around, landing a high kick on Gohan's shoulder.

The blunt pain hurt, but with a roar, Gohan shot a large ki blast in the android's direction. He saw her eyes widen drastically as the blast hit her point blank.

The force of the blast erupted the area. When the dust settled, the android still stood, though her body and clothes were cut up. Her arms were raised from blocking the attack, and when she lowered them, an expression mirroring annoyance crossed her face.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to fight," she grumbled, brushing dust off her jacket. "Guess I'll have to rip apart a few new shopkeeps."

She spoke sarcastically, but Gohan knew she was only half joking.

"So what's the deal anyway? This isn't the first time I've run into you. Are you just a total hothead?" she asked.

Gohan ignored her, racing in and throwing a barrage of punches. She managed to avoid and block most of them-impressive, considering her state.

She jumped out of range, issuing yet another chase.

"Yup. Total hothead."

She laughed as she ran, her voice getting lost in forest as he chased her through the trees.

"You can't escape me! You'll pay for what you've done!" Gohan shouted after her.

"Correction: hothead with a hero's complex. Ugh, people like you make me _sick_!"

She seemed to have come out of nowhere-flying out of the trees with a kick ready.

Even though he was caught off guard, Gohan quickly recovered. He blocked the kick, then grabbed her by the ankle-tossing her with tremendous strength through the forest.

The strength of his Super Saiyan form sent her flying through several acres of trees. Gohan chased after her, finally finding her collapsed near the road. Gohan approached her cautiously.

18 struggled to sit up, looking up at Gohan with a hateful gaze. She was beat up pretty badly, and Gohan knew he had her.

She stood up before Gohan could get any closer. The two engaged in combat for awhile-and while Gohan got a few hard hits himself, 18 was ultimately losing.

Finally, he struck her hard enough to send her flying into the ground. She looked pale and ragged.

"What the hell happened?" she hissed. "You were not this strong before."

Gohan didn't bother to answer, he approached her confidently. It was over-he was sure of it. She was too drained to stand up, and she trembled as he grew nearer.

Before she could escape, he grabbed her her by her collar, hoisting her up. He prepared a ki blast. _This is it. Its over_.

His warrior blood was singing. He was worn down, and it was long overdue, but victory was finally in his grasp.

But before he could do anything, a voice spoke up.

"Hey! Not so fast."

Gohan didn't turn-he recognized the voice. As he glanced out of the corner of of his eye, he caught a glimpse of long dark hair, and knew what he had run into.

Android 17. Of course it wouldn't be that simple.

"You can't stop me, Android! This is over!" Gohan declared, his ki rising. 18 struggled against his grip.

Gohan knew the minute 17 took a step, 18 would be wasted. But to his surprise, the android didn't say a thing. In fact, the teen boy seemed to smirk.

Gohan said nothing when 17 raised his arm to his side, though it confused him. 17 wasn't pointing his palm at Gohan-rather, he pointed it alongside the road.

"Hey, I wonder-exactly how fast are you?" An arrogant smirk crossed the android's face. "Not fast enough to kill my sister _and_ block an energy beam, I bet."

Gohan blinked, at first confused-but then suddenly it made sense.

The road led directly toward a village of people-he remembered passing it in his pursuit of the androids. For the first time in that battle, Gohan found himself breaking into a cold sweat.

He was so close. Gohan's fist trembled for a moment-his morals wavering. The sacrifice of a village for the sake of killing an android. The cost of the many for the cost of the few. It was so tempting, but still.

Gohan dropped the android.

Android 18 quickly got up, joining her brother by his side. Gohan tensed when he saw the two of them, standing side by side.

If they tag teamed, Gohan would be done for. He could handle one android, but two? He was already so exhausted. His muscles were shaky and his skin burned from the heat of his surrounding ki. He couldn't imagine doing the same battle over again.

"Tired?" Android 17 spoke up, noticing his rival's heavy breathing. Gohan glared at him. "I don't feel like fighting someone who's halfway into a grave. Why don't you take a breather and we finish this some other day?"

The offer was tempting-but Gohan would rather die fighting than play by the androids' rules. Aside from that, he had already come so far. He was already practically one android down.

"No. We finish this today."

"You're fun," Android 17 suddenly responded. Gohan's eyes widened.

"Is this just a game to you?!" Gohan barked. The android shrugged.

"It might be. Though by the looks of my sister's wounds, it seems like you're almost done playing." The android paused for a moment, a wicked smile suddenly crossing his face-striking fear right into Gohan's core. "And hey, maybe I am too. Rest up. Get better. And once you're all set and ready, and you decide you want an early death, come find us. No more fun and games-next time we meet, we'll finish this once and for all."

Gohan suddenly collapsed to his knees, his energy fully drained, the gold flickering on and off.

_Damnit_, Gohan cursed himself.

Android 17 just smiled.

"Next time," he said.

With a loud sound that shattered the sky, an energy blast erupted from the android's outstretched arm. The earth rumbled from underneath its path, tearing up the ground and roots and everything in between. There was a brilliant flash of light-nearly blinding-but Gohan could not even close his eyes in time as everything in the path of the blast was destroyed in a single instant.

He could barely fathom what happened at first, simply staring in open mouthed shock at the demolished road, landscape, and the town past the horizon. _All _of it was left in smoke. But when he came to, the anger came through him, reigniting his Saiyan wrath. He flew at the dark-haired android, swinging a fist-but he was too slow in his weakened state.

18 mustered up an extra bit of strength, blasting Gohan right in his middle, knocking him into the ground.

* * *

Being back home brought back a lot of memories for Trunks-after spending a few days at home, it felt like nothing had ever changed. The only difference was that Gohan was on his mind almost all of the time.

It had been over a week since Trunks had returned home. His mother spent more time being locked up in her lab than what he remembered, but aside from that, nothing had changed.

Trunks found himself anxious most of the time-he didn't have the freedom of running around like he did when he was with Gohan. He was constantly moving around, drumming on objects, and sitting was impossible.

He wanted to go back to training-but Gohan hadn't returned yet. He wondered where his mentor went and when he would return-it had been a few days. During that time, part of him wondered if Gohan had something exciting in store for their training. The rest of him worried that Gohan had given up altogether.

Trunks sat by the window waiting, as if expecting Gohan to arrive out of the blue. He sensed his mother standing behind him but didn't say anything until she spoke up.

"Still not back, eh?" she said, as if reading his mind.

"Nope," Trunks said. He sunk in his seat, tearing his eyes away from the window.

Bulma twiddled with the cigarette in her hand for a moment, a mixed expression on her face.

"I hope that boy hasn't gone looking for trouble again," she said with a long sigh. Trunks felt his stomach turn.

"Yeah," he responded quietly. "Same."

* * *

Gohan arrived unexpectedly at Capsule Corp., the only hint of his previous whereabouts being his exhausted expression. He had healed from most of his cuts and scrapes from fighting the androids, and whatever wouldn't heal was concealed.

He could sense the Briefs family eyeing him wearily as he arrived-particularly Trunks. They didn't ask him where he had been, but he could tell that they were already guessing in their heads. Regardless, Gohan was determined to not speak a word of it.

"Stay here for awhile," Bulma said, once she got him to sit down. "Test out the weights while you're here-I added a few upgrades. You can use the old gravity room."

"I should really get back home."

"Just one night. Try out the weights, let me know what you think, and give me something to work on," Bulma insisted, and Gohan reluctantly agreed-but only because she was pushing him into it.

He avoided Trunks most of the evening-it was only partly intentional, Bulma had him running around all day, and Gohan confined himself to his trainings. In the few times they did run into each other, Gohan couldn't help but find himself deep in thought. It seemed the boy had already adjusted back into his homelife. The cuts and scrapes from their training had faded into light scars. The bruises returned to its normal tone. Perhaps he was imagining it, but the younger demi-Saiyan even seemed to slouch a bit more.

Maybe it was for the better.

* * *

In the middle of the night, when Gohan finally was satisfied with his training, he washed up and headed for the guest room. He sensed the ki presence waiting behind the door, and while he hesitated for a moment, he decided that there was no helping it. Gohan went into the room, where Trunks was waiting patiently in a chair near the window.

"Where were you?"

"Kitchen," Gohan said, raising his glass of water.

"You know what I mean," Trunks mumbled.

"I know," Gohan said. There was a long pause between the two, silence save for the clinking of the glass as Gohan tapped his finger on the edge.

"Was it for your training?" Trunks asked.

Gohan considered lying, but after his time away, he just didn't see the point anymore. He placed the cup on the dresser, already knowing that they were going to have a long conversation.

"No." The dark-haired fighter paused for a moment before adding, "How has it been being back home?"

"Fine. Are you going to answer my question?"

"You should stay here."

"What?" Trunks blinked.

"Stay here in West City, with Bulma."

"Are you going to stay with us?" Trunks asked, though he already suspected the answer. Gohan shook his head, and Trunks felt indignation rise in his chest. "Why not?"

"Your resolve is weakening."

"I'm over it-"

"No. You're not," Gohan cut in. Trunks stood up, gritting his teeth.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or not?!"

Gohan glanced at Trunks, a scowl on his face. The young teen didn't back down, matching Gohan with an equally annoyed expression.

"You disappeared for days. I know something big happened-but you're not saying anything. You won't tell me _anything_."

"I don't have to tell you anything," Gohan fought back. His voice was unfamiliar even to him-much more cross than he expected-but Trunks was being outright defiant. "No more questions. I mean it."

"You were gone. We were worried about you. _I_ was worried about you." Trunks swallowed, trying to control himself, but his emotions were at a high. "Don't you care at all?"

Part of Gohan wanted to feel guilty-to apologize, to settle the argument. However, he couldn't. His blood was boiling, his mind on the edge. The anger rose.

"What do you mean, 'I don't care'? Everything I do is for you-for _everyone_."

Trunks' eyes seemed to widen. He was surprised it hadn't clicked earlier-maybe it had, and he just didn't want to imagine it.

"You went after the androids on your own, didn't you? But why-"

"It has to be me. I'm the only one who can-"

"Why would you risk your life like that?!" Trunks interrupted, his voice incredulous. Clenching his fist, he argued, "Don't you understand how lost we would all be without you? What about your family? My mom would be devastated-I'm sure yours would be too. And me-"Trunks shook his head to himself, unable to imagine it"-I wouldn't be able to handle it if you died. You can't just throw away your life like that! Not on _them_! Not on those stupid machines!"

Gohan didn't say anything, his expression still stone cold. Trunks glared at him-furious that his friend was taking this so lightly. It felt so uncharacteristic of him-Trunks hated the way he was acting.

"What's your deal?!" Trunks snapped. "Don't just stand there-say something! Tell me I'm wrong, or that I'm right, _something_! Don't just shut me out!"

"Trunks, how often do you pay attention to the news now?"

"What?" Trunks breathed, staring at Gohan incredulously. "What does that have to do-"

"How bad are your nightmares getting?"

A sense of dread began to grow in Trunks' stomach-just the mention of the nightmares brought back things that Trunks didn't want to talk about. Gohan didn't wait for a response though, he kept talking.

"How often do the memories of the dead haunt you?"

The memories came back to him-the burning buildings, the sirens, the bloody streets and broken glass. Trunks felt his eyes widen. A sense of fear struck his heart.

"Will you be able to face the androids when they come?"

The androids-their menacing, lifeless, cold faces had haunted his dreams. The destruction was all caused by their hands. He imagined their cruelty, their power, and whatever evil acts they were capable of. He imagined what it would feel like to be struck by them.

"Would you be ready at any given moment to die fighting them?"

Death. The idea struck Trunks to the core.

"Will you be able to handle it when your family and friends are killed off by them, one by one? Every single person you loved, that you laughed with, that you looked up to, that you shared meals with... killed before your own eyes?"

Trunks looked up at Gohan, horrified. His face was still cold-his eyes dark. Trunks tore away from his gaze, venturing to the opposite side of the room, feeling shaken. He no longer felt anger, just the icy chill of fear. He had been afraid for so long-

"I fight the androids so no one else has to. I do this so no one else has to."

"You don't have to do it alone," Trunks argued. "I'll do it with you!"

Gohan shook his head, furious and fed up. Though Trunks trembled with fear and anger, and a part of him wanted to quit discussing, his spirit did not waver.

"I won't give up on my promise. I'll help defeat the androids, with you."

Suddenly Gohan was in front of him, cornering him up against the wall. His dark eyes seemed to dig right into Trunks-reading right through him. The teen shivered underneath his intense gaze.

Underneath that stare, hiding underneath the nerves was a different feeling. Trunks could feel his heart pounding loudly in his ears. He held his breath, waiting for Gohan's next move.

Even after Gohan leaned in, Trunks still did not expect the kiss. Trunks thought he had gotten used to Gohan's touch, but the kiss felt completely unfamiliar. It was too much, too fast.

Gohan reached behind Trunks' head, pulling him deep and hard into the kiss. Trunks put his arms between them, feeling smushed up against him as he was roughly pulled in.

Trunks' mouth parted as Gohan tasted his mouth, eventually biting on the boy's bottom lip, illiciting a groan. Trunks' heart beat in apprehension of how quickly this was happening-a strange mixed feeling of pleasure and confusion flooded through him, making him more and more nervous.

Gohan didn't feel like Gohan. He felt both estranged and overwhelming. His kisses were intense but lacked passion. Trunks shuddered as Gohan reached down-his hand roaming up Trunks' inner thigh. Trunks' mind raced as he tried to piece together what Gohan's motivations were, and he became anxious when he couldn't figure it out.

"Gohan-"Trunks whispered, but he was soon cut off by another unrestrained kiss. This time Gohan immediately reached down Trunks' pants, causing Trunks to jump in place. He wasn't hard when Gohan reached for his cock, but that changed when the young man grasped him.

Trunks held back his moans, though his body quivered underneath his mentor's touch. He felt Gohan's rough hands pull at his erection, and felt the familiar itchings of pleasure course through them. Whatever thoughts were going through Trunks' mind slowly slipped away as he became lost to the feeling of Gohan's touch.

Trunks tentatively reached for Gohan, his small hands slipping underneath that orange shirt. His hand traced its way up Gohan's stomach. He noticed Gohan wince and stopped himself, surprised. Trunks pulled up his shirt and inspected the area, noticing the deeply colored bruising on his abdomen. The skin looked almost _burned_.

"When did you-"Trunks started but Gohan cut him off with a swift kiss.

"Don't ask," Gohan said, his tone final. Trunks couldn't help but worry. He had his proof-Gohan really did fight the androids. The deeply scarred marks were a symbol of that.

Trunks opened his mouth to argue but when Gohan pulled him to the ground, he could only gasp faintly.

"I can't protect you-not from them, not from me."

Trunks felt his heart clench at Gohan's dark words. The words felt painful-painful to hear, and he was sure they were painful to speak. He tried to ignore the ache in his chest as the clothes came off, but seeing the dark scars that raced across Gohan's body only retriggered that pain. Every scar had a story behind it, a story that Trunks didn't understand.

Would he ever understand?

He could barely stand to look at it. When Gohan caught his diverted gaze, he paused.

"Is this really what you want?"

The question made Trunks freeze for a moment. He could feel his heart beat, and hear their intermingled breathing-heavy with both anticipation and lust.

For Trunks, the question had so many different meanings. But he was certain that for Gohan, the only meaning was what was pressing against Trunks' hip. The teen's face darkened, his throat seemed to have gone dry. Finally, he licked his lips, and answered, "Yes."

Gohan wasn't expecting that answer-and Trunks' resolute answer, knowing perfectly well what he was accepting and _wanting_ it, made Gohan stiffen further. But then he glowered, saying, "No."

Trunks' eyebrows twisted in confusion, and he didn't have a chance to react when Gohan suddenly grew closer, the weight of the young man pressing him against the ground. He flinched when Gohan suddenly reached for his face, grabbing him by the chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

Trunks felt paralyzed, trapped in Gohan's penetrating gaze. The young man's face was drawn close to his, his breath brushing against Trunks' face as he harshly whispered, "No, you don't."

Trunks didn't get a chance to ask what he meant. It seemed that Gohan was through with talking. He kissed Trunks again, lining up their bodies. Trunks gasped within the kiss as their erections brushed against each other. Gohan repeated the movement deliberately, both of them groaning in unison at the heated friction.

Trunks' cock began to strain. The frotting was enough to leave him wanting but not enough to satisfy him. He began to squirm uncomfortably, unsure whether or not to touch himself or wait for Gohan to touch him-because he _desperately_ wanted to be touched.

Gohan abruptly ended their kiss. Trunks' eyes widened in surprise as two digits suddenly shoved their way past his lips. Gohan moved his fingers around in Trunks' mouth, and Trunks struggled to keep up-his mouth wetting the digits.

Gohan groaned, wanting nothing more than to put his cock between those lips, but he had other things in store. He pulled his fingers out of Trunks' mouth, causing the boy to tense in anticipation.

The fingers pushed into Trunks. Trunks gasped in surprise, not expecting two digits to press into him at once. Trunks winced at the feeling-no longer a virgin, the sensation was a little familiar at this point but that did not ease his tension.

Gohan didn't seem to focus on how it felt, quickly thrusting his fingers in. Trunks shuddered as Gohan thoughtlessly thrusted inside of Trunks, his digits stretching Trunks and filling him. The teen panted at the sensations, wanting Gohan to slow down, but at the same time shuddering at the feeling.

"Gohan-"Trunks wasn't able to finish his sentence, and gripped onto his mentor's shoulders as he shook. Gohan caught the tone of Trunks' voice and curled his fingers, trying to find his sweet spot.

Trunks squirmed around uncomfortably as Gohan prodded and moved around inside of him. His cock was painfully hard and neglected as Gohan toyed around. Finally, with a shiver that seemed to shoot through him like lightning, Trunks trembled as Gohan pushed against his pleasure spot.

Gohan didn't hesitate to repeatedly stroke against the spot, and Trunks found himself trembling. He had never known such pleasure. His body did not resist as much as it had in the past-the feeling was less uncomfortable and more euphoric. The lavender-haired teen began to cry out in wanton pleasure as he was penetrated repeatedly.

Gohan added a third finger. Trunks bit his lip as he held back his groan. He felt stretched against the three digits, but with with all three of them pressing in the same spot, he was practically seeing stars.

Eventually, Gohan grew impatient. His cock was rock hard and Trunks' bucking and moaning only made it worse. He sat up, wetting his hand and rubbing his cock until it was slick. He lined up against Trunks' entrance and pushed.

Since he hadn't taken his time in preparing, the boy's tight body resisted against the intrusion at first. Gohan pushed in, trying to urge Trunks to relax, but the boy couldn't stop clenching and unclenching around Gohan's dick.

Trunks had never felt so full, not even when he had lost his virginity. At least back then, he was better prepared. Even so, his body accepted it better than it had before. Trunks felt pleasure from having Gohan inside of him, more than ever before, and his erection was still hard.

Trunks couldn't handle it anymore. It felt crazy good. If he didn't touch his cock, he'd go insane. But just as he began to move his hand, Gohan grabbed both of his hands by their wrists, twisting and pulling them above the young boy's head. The angle hurt and strained the muscles in Trunks' arms, and the boy hissed lowly in pain.

Gohan bent over and kissed Trunks, opening the boy's mouth and forcing his tongue inside. Trunks moaned into the kiss, though his eyes were still clenched in pain from Gohan's solid tight grip on his wrists.

Gohan made quick, shallow thrusts into the boy, causing him to cry out. The strain in his arms ached and hurt but the pleasure from his waist below was indescribable. His face was still burning from the searing kiss that Gohan was giving him, the older's tongue plunging into his mouth.

Gohan steadied himself so he could make longer thrusts, his weight bearing down on the hand that kept Trunks' arms locked. Trunks winced at the heavy weight and pain in his wrists, pressed firmly on the hard ground below him, his eyes burning to hold back tears at the uncomfortable ache.

Gohan fucked him harder, bringing more pleasure. Trunks wanted nothing more than to touch himself but his wrists were trapped underneath Gohan's grip. Without even realizing it, the teen began to roll his hips, desperately begging for attention to his cock.

Gohan was partly aware that Trunks was probably in discomfort, but the boy's moans only encouraged him. It didn't matter-nothing could stop him at this point. He groaned at the pleasure that Trunks' ass gave him. The teen was so incredibly tight around Gohan's cock-and he had to admit, the teen looked gorgeous.

The way the lavender haired boy thrusted into the air wantonly, the way he spread his legs and accepted Gohan's cock, and the way he looked completely helpless without the use of his arms, really turned him on.

_Finally_. For the first time, Gohan felt like he didn't have to hold back.

That thought in mind, Gohan pulled out of him. Trunks' hands were released along with them, and the teen lowered his arms-wincing at the ache in his shoulders and muscles. There was no time to get comfortable. Trunks was pulled into Gohan's lap and was quickly reentered.

"Move for me."

Despite everything they had done so far, Trunks' face still burned at Gohan's heady request.

Trunks started moving-wincing as he lifted himself to the tip of Gohan's dick, right before he dropped himself on that thick shaft-a thick groan escaping them both. Gohan's eyes seemed to penetrate him, watching him closely as he bounced in his lap. The deep stare unnerved Trunks-he felt entirely exposed, but it was also exhilarating in a way.

When Gohan finally was unable to restrain himself any longer, he grabbed Trunks by the hips, controlling the boy's pace by guiding him onto his cock.

Gohan's head rolled back as he pulled Trunks close to his hips, savoring the delicious feel of that hot, tight hole filled to the base with his cock .

Trunks loved it too, his abandon beginning to slip away as he moaned profusely. Gohan was fucking him so good, so hard, so mercilessly, that he couldn't hold back his cries any longer.

"Trunks, please," Gohan moaned as he thrust into the boy. "Say it again."

"W-what?" Trunks asked, too busy focusing on the immense pleasure of Gohan thrusting into him. His mentor seemed to be talking crazy all of a sudden.

"Is this really what you want?" Gohan asked-as if to emphasize his point, he thrust extra deep into the boy, emitting a loud gasp.

"W-what are you saying-"Trunks was interrupted by his own moan. Gohan grinded his hips against Trunks. Trunks suppressed a scream as Gohan hit his pleasure spot-Gohan noticed and grinded his cock slowly as Trunks practically melted in his arms, crying and shaking with pleasure as Gohan pressed again and again over his sweet spot.

Gohan groaned. He was getting close. Trunks sensed it as well.

Gohan rested his head in the crook of Trunks' neck, panting heavily. Trunks glanced down at him, and as he looked at him, Trunks felt something twist in his chest. The way Gohan held him and rested his head against him almost felt desperate, in a way. Trunks was reminded of the uncharacteristic, almost brutish, way that this had all started. He felt a deep sadness wash over him-more than just sadness, but pity.

He knew that there was a lot of pain in Gohan. If he could just release a little bit of that pain, even for a moment, even if this was the only way he knew how, he would do it each time. It wouldn't matter if it hurt or if it bruised-if anything, it made his role more essential.

_You're the only one that understands me._

Trunks' eyes clouded over._ That's right_. If not Trunks, who else? Gohan, whose hands bruised with an inhuman strength. Gohan, whose burden was to protect mankind. Gohan, whose pain could be matched by no one.

It had to be Trunks. No one else was strong enough to handle Gohan at his worst. Not physically. Not mentally. No one.

Trunks wrapped his arms around Gohan's shoulders, squeezing tightly. Gohan's thrusting quickened and Trunks knew that he was going to finish soon. His nails dug into Gohan's back as he held on…

They would brave this pain together.

* * *

A/N: Had a difficult time editing this since it was such a long chapter. Hopefully I fixed all the mistakes and everything made sense. Not sure when the next chapter will come out, but I'm sure it'll be quicker than this one. Thanks for sticking by me!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: This chapter has no lemons/limes, and will focus more on the canonical events. I added some content so hopefully, it doesn't just read like a retelling of the TV special. 

Chapter Seven

A breeze passed through the city-sweeping up the dust from the rubble. Trunks closed his eyes as his bangs swept past his face.

When he opened them, the breeze had died, and everything was still again. He looked down at the city from his perch on the roof of Capsule Corp. Down the street was a building that had the top floors cut in half-it looked like a chocolate bar with the corner bit off. A lot of buildings looked like that.

On the street below, construction workers were debating on how to fix it. Everywhere else, there were dump trucks filled with chunks of concrete and metal-desperately trying to pick up the streets. Trunks watched the yellow lights of the vehicles flash until they disappeared behind the buildings.

He almost sighed.

He looked down at his hands. There were still bruises on his wrists, but they were faint and yellow. He felt his chest clenching as he looked at them, and realized the pain he felt was internal and not physical.

His body could handle just about anything that was thrown at him-it was in his warrior blood. But inside, especially when he thought of Gohan, he just felt so... _weak_.

It hurt to think about him, and it hurt just as much trying not to think about him. Trunks' feelings for his mentor had not been squashed, despite what had happened. However, after the events of the previous day, he was finally beginning to determine Gohan's feelings for him.

To Gohan, Trunks was nothing more than a comfort. He might have cared for him as a student, or as a friend, maybe more-but in the end, Trunks was a tool. He represented a sanctuary. He shared Gohan's pain.

What relationship can be had with a tool, though? When Trunks' use dried up, what would become of them? If the androids were defeated, would Trunks lose Gohan in the process? With that in mind, Trunks wondered if he even could be considered a true friend.

Trunks tried to rationalize it. He and Gohan had so much history. Gohan couldn't have faked every smile, every laugh. The androids weren't the ones bringing them together-they were the ones tearing them apart from having a normal relationship.

As he thought about the androids, he felt his blood simmer. Trunks clenched his fists-_damn them_. It wasn't just random people that were being hurt by the androids. Now, they were destroying the lives of the people Trunks cared about.

It was nothing new. But now that Trunks had grown closer to his mentor, he only wished for Gohan to find peace. As his mind drifted to memories of the night before, he remembered the pain and darkness in Gohan's eyes-no one could have caused that but the androids.

Trunks was determined to not give up. He would defeat the androids and he wouldn't settle for Gohan pushing him away. He would fix this.

* * *

"_The military is rounding up troops to dispose of the androids. The Commander is confident that the new technology will help increase their chances of success."_

"_If a war is what these monsters want, then its a war they'll get it. We'll show them that humans are not to be messed with! If we can build these creatures, then we can destroy them!"_

"What a load of crap," Bulma said with a huff, shutting off the television. "If the tanks didn't work before, what's going to make them work now? Armored vehicles like that are just too _slow_. Now, if they had followed _my _prototypes-"

The blue-haired woman was cut off by the sound of the front door. Gohan entered the building, stomping the dust off his boots before pulling them off. When he turned the shoes upside down and shook them, a few pebbles and other miscellaneous scraps fell out.

"How's the city looking?" Bulma asked, raising an eyebrow. Gohan just looked at her, a scowl on his face. "Not in the mood to talk about it, hmm? That's fair, I guess."

Bulma got up, disappearing momentarily, and came back with a bag that she handed to Gohan.

"What's this?"

"Your new weights." When Gohan looked up at her, she continued, "The city will be fine without you. You should go back home and resume your training. The military doesn't know what the hell they're doing-it's going to be up to you to defeat them."

It was one of the few times that Gohan had actually received Bulma's encouragement to fight the androids, and he didn't take it lightly. He nodded in understanding, a serious expression crossing his face. When he looked at Bulma, he noticed a similarly solemn expression on her face. He remembered his conversation with her, before he had tried to hunt down the androids-she sensed it too, that the androids were becoming more violent. They both knew that things would have to be resolved soon.

"Let me pack my other things," Gohan said.

"I, uh, added an extra set of weights," Bulma said, clearing her throat. "In case, you know, something else happens."

Gohan didn't say anything. He understood what Bulma was trying to tell him.

"Where's Trunks?"

Bulma pointed up.

* * *

Trunks already had seen Gohan enter the building, so he wasn't surprised when the older demi-Saiyan joined him on the roof soon after. He hadn't talked to Gohan since the incident, and wasn't even sure if he'd even be able to face him. He kept his eyes pointedly below, trying to maintain his focus on the city-even as he heard the footsteps approach him.

"I'm going back."

Trunks didn't answer.

"You should come too."

Trunks nodded, standing up.

"You should say goodbye to Bulma."

"Yeah."

Trunks floated down to the ground floor, ready to say goodbye-understanding that depending on how things played out, it could very well be his last time speaking to his mother. As he moved past Gohan, he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

* * *

Even when flying, it took a couple hours to get to Gohan's house. The trip was filled with an uncomfortable silence, neither party wanting to bring up the events from the past few days. Occasionally Trunks would glance at Gohan, and couldn't help but feel like his mentor was handling this awkwardness better than him.

Halfway through the trip, they took a break in a clearing, and Trunks sat underneath the shade of a tree, watching Gohan carefully. His mentor pulled out a small bag and withdrew a small object, tiny and round and green, and entirely unidentifiable. Trunks' eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out exactly what it was.

"What is that?"

"A senzu bean," Gohan answered, closing his hand protectively around the small object. "There used to be a whole bunch of them, but this is the only one left. They have magical healing properties-as long as you're still alive and can eat one, it can close your wounds and recover your ki."

Trunks watched carefully as Gohan packed away the senzu in a small bag that he tucked into his sash.

"Were you going to use that in your fight against the androids?"

It was the first time either of them had brought it up, and Trunks felt his breath hitch as he waited for Gohan's response. The young man seemed to hesitate, but he answered nonetheless.

"That was my plan but... I wanted to save it, in case I really needed it."

"They hurt you pretty bad," Trunks said. He lowered his gaze, remembering the other night, when he saw the darkened, scarred flesh on Gohan's chest. Just thinking about it brought a sense of worry. Gohan sensed Trunks' fear but didn't bat an eye.

"I'll have to be near death, and determined that I will win, if I even want to think about wasting one of these," Gohan said flatly. Trunks tried not to think of Gohan being near death, but it was difficult not to.

"Gohan, promise me you won't fight them on your own again."

Gohan didn't say anything. Trunks continued.

"They could have killed you-"

"Trunks, I can't promise that," Gohan cut in.

"I know that I'm still in the beginning of my training-I know my experience is nothing compared to yours and that I'm not as strong. But I can't handle having you fight these battles on your own."

Gohan didn't say anything at first. He rubbed his forehead, and Trunks could sense how stressed his mentor felt.

"Let's just go home Trunks," he said, and though Trunks wasn't entirely happy with that response, he nodded obediently.

The two packed up and started heading toward the Son Household, flying with renewed speed. As they flew over several acres of hills, there was a glint of light from down below.

Trunks and Gohan both caught sight of it and glanced down, noticing the reflecting light coming off of something metal down below. From the height they were flying at, it was difficult to see the details, but the shapes down below were definitely vehicles.

"What's that?" Trunks asked.

The two approached closer, finding a group of upturned vehicles and thrown bodies. The vehicles were tanks and trucks-all military vehicles. Trunks and Gohan spotted a man sitting against a rock.

"We should call for help-"Gohan started, but the stranger cut him off.

"No need," he said, his voice heavy. He didn't appear injured, aside from some cuts and bruises, but he had dark circles underneath his eyes. "I contacted the nearest city. They're sending ambulances."

"What happened?" Trunks asked him.

"The androids," he said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "We tried to eliminate them but they were too much-terrifying in fact."

Trunks glanced at Gohan, noticing the way he tensed.

"Do you know where they went?"

"That direction," the stranger replied, pointing.

"Thanks. Let's go, Trunks."

"Wait-you're not actually going to go after them, are you?!" the soldier demanded, but Gohan already took off. Trunks followed closely after him.

As they flew, they caught a glimpse of civilization, and decided to approach it in the hopes of catching onto the androids' trail. As they moved in, they discovered that the buildings were actually rides, and what they thought was a town was actually the amusement park, Super World.

Down below, they saw a person running-first one, then dozens, then more than the eye could count.

They were all running from one direction-escaping from the center of Super World and toward the exits. Trunks looked at Gohan, and Gohan nodded in response. It was them.

They drew closer to the amusement park. Most of the park guests had escaped, and the grounds were eerily quiet-save for the sound of operating rides and carnival music. Gohan and Trunks travelled the grounds carefully, when they both heard a woman's laughter in the distance.

The two flew toward the eerie sound, landing before a carousel ride. Standing there, about to board on the ride, were the androids.

Trunks could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He was madly nervous, but not as afraid as he thought he would be.

The androids were exactly like what they were pictured as in the media. They were both young-appearing to be teenagers. Their eyes were soulless but aside from that, they looked entirely human. Had Trunks not experienced the damage that they were capable of firsthand, he hardly would have considered them a threat.

The androids glared at their arrival.

"Oh goodie. Look who's back..." Android 18 said sarcastically, adding an exasperated sigh. "What do you say we finish him off this time?"

"Sure," Android 17 with a smirk. Android 18 hopped off the carousel and joined her brother's side.

"Trunks, let me handle this," Gohan warned.

Any other time, Trunks would have argued, but considering the gravity of the situation, he nodded and quickly backed away. He knew the androids were still far out of his league.

When the fight began, Trunks could barely keep up.

The female android wasn't interested at all, but Android 17 flew at Gohan with a speed that Trunks could barely witness. But Gohan fought back, eventually igniting his Super Saiyan form.

The two moved at enviable speeds, racing back and forth, hopping around from place to place. They seemed to be everywhere at once.

Trunks was amazed. He had sparred with Gohan plenty of times, but he had never realized until now that he had never fully witnessed Gohan's full potential. It was both inspiring and humbling.

But Android 17 was strong too, and every time he struck Gohan, Trunks could feel the tension rising. But as the battle progressed, Trunks soon realized that Gohan was landing the most hits.

_He's doing it. He's actually doing it_.

Gohan was starting to win when suddenly, there was a flash of movement before his eyes. It wasn't until it was too late that Gohan had realized that Android 18 had stepped in.

The android struck him across the face, sending him flying downwards. Everything happened so fast that he hadn't even processed what had happened until he crashed through straight through a gift shop.

He had broken through window. Gohan gritted his teeth in pain as the glass stuck to his body, cutting him brand new wounds. A few shards dug into his flesh, piercing him, and the dust of glass cut into his hands as he struggled to pick himself back up.

Just as he stood up, he saw two figures racing toward him, and a voice cried out:

"Gohan!"

Trunks rushed in to help, just as the androids began to gang up on the older demi-Saiyan. Sensing Trunks' approach, 18 quickly fired a blast at him, knocking him back.

Trunks grunted at the assault but quickly recovered, chasing after the female android. The two chased each other across the park, eventually landing on top of the ferris wheel.

The ferris wheel was still functioning, slowly moving. They were high up and the winds whipped at them both. Even so, with the exception of her flowing blonde hair, Android 18 seemed to be frozen in time. She didn't flinch when her hair moved past her eyes or tremble under the force of the winds.

Trunks could feel adrenaline rushing through his veins as he faced the android. Her cold emotionless eyes penetrated him but Trunks stood his ground-refusing to let the android scare him.

"You better run while you still can," she warned, her voice menacing.

"What, and let you gang up on my friend again?!" Trunks shot back, but 18 just smirked.

Trunks rushed in, throwing a punch. 18 easily dodged it, along with every strike that followed. She made fighting look like child's play, dodging Trunks' quickest jabs without even batting an eye.

18 punched back, and despite the shattering feel of her fist against his face, he kept on the offensive. She struck back again, and Trunks could feel his head pounding and the taste of blood inside his cheek. She hit hard, and didn't even break a sweat doing it.

She stepped aside as he swung a heavy punch, responding with a punch of her own that had him seeing stars. But he quickly responded-kneeing her in the stomach.

She grunted at the blunt pain, and Trunks saw the way her eyes widened and knew he got her good. He didn't get a chance to celebrate-fury clouded her eyes, and she struck him hard-throwing him off the ferris wheel and sending him hurtling toward the ground.

The world seemed to fly past him-tossing, turning-like a blur of color. But then it all suddenly came to a stop when the android caught him in midair by the collar of his shirt. The sudden stop left Trunks' head rattling.

He dared to open his eyes, his gaze locking with 18's-both beautiful and cruel. A bemused smirk graced her face. Trunks felt sick to his stomach.

This was it. He knew it. But he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of playing around with him before killing him off.

"Go ahead... do it... you witch."

The amusement fell from her face, and she readied a large ki blast. Trunks clenched his eyes, waiting for the end, when suddenly there was a loud clapping noise.

Trunks looked up just in time to see Gohan kick 18, and soon the boy was falling again.

"Die!"

There was a flash of light in his peripherals, but the blast never landed as he slipped from 18's grasp. But then a sharp pain hit him in the back-a ki blast from an entirely different direction.

Trunks' ears rang for a moment, and the searing pain on his back was so unbearable that he almost blacked out on impact. Instead, his head teeter tottered back and forth-his heart thumping loudly in chest. The air seemed to spin again, though this time, instances of black flashed across his vision.

Trunks felt himself land in a pair of familiar arms, and there was yet another flash of light. Gohan dodged 18's ki blast and started running. Trunks could see the flashes of light underneath his eyelids, pulsing back and forth between red and black. He could hear the sound of the blasts firing off like lasers.

The last thing he remembered was his head being pressed against Gohan's chest, listening to his heart beat until finally, everything faded to black.

* * *

Trunks stirred, beginning to wake up. His eyelids felt heavy, and he blinked several times before opening his eyes. A harsh light shined down on him-and as Trunks' eyes adjusted, he made out the words on the light up sign as _Super World_.

Trunks sat up, gasping. His memories came rushing back all at once. He looked around, surveying the area in horror-everything was destroyed.

And then a single thought came to mind:

"Gohan!"

His only response was the echo of his own voice. Trunks stood to his feet, spinning around frantically. Finally, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a figure directly behind him.

When Trunks turned around, his body suddenly screamed in pain. Trunks grunted to himself-he had been unaware of how badly his body ached until that moment. Nothing was broken, but everything was sore. Even on Trunks' most difficult training days, he had never known such pain.

If it wasn't for the trademark orange and blue colors of his uniform, Trunks would have never known who it was. Gohan was barely recognizable, covered in deep layers of dirt and blood.

Gohan didn't say anything and was laying face planted on the ground. Trunks was almost too afraid to approach him-assuming the worst. It wasn't until Gohan's body stirred that Trunks came to his side.

But once he got close, he stopped himself.

Gohan was positioned on his front, so the boy hadn't seen it at first. But once he was within view, he noticed the thick puddle of blood that seeped from underneath Gohan, pooling out beside him. The ground was already saturated in crimson.

The mess of blood disguised everything at first-all of the dark colors blurred together. But once his vision had picked up on the details, Trunks' stomach dropped.

Gohan's arm was missing.

The sleeve was torn, and Trunks had barely differentiated the dark fabric from the skin at first until he looked closer. It was a horrifying sight-the skin was stained black and red, and blood gushed from the open wound.

The smell of blood and gore suddenly hit him as he grew close. Trunks fell backwards and he turned away, covering his mouth.

Acid burned the back of his esophagus, and he turned his head away from the site as he gagged-threatening to spill his guts onto the ground. He clenched his eyes as he waited for the nausea to subside.

He turned back around, even though it made him sick. His heart was racing and his eyes burned. How could this have happened?

He got closer to Gohan, noticing the way his mentor's closed eyelids twitched. The young man was floating between consciousness and unconsciousness. Trunks crawled next to him.

"Gohan?"

A fresh, deep scar trailed alongside the edge of Gohan's face-cutting across his eyebrow and eyelid down to his chin. Blood dripped along the contours of his face.

"Gohan, can you hear me?"

He was going to die-Trunks was sure of it. Suddenly, Trunks remembered.

The senzu bean! It could save Gohan. Trunks checked Gohan's sash, and blanched when nothing came up. As he sat up, he suddenly noticed something laying underneath Gohan's hand.

Trunks grabbed the small, burlap bag. He turned it upside down and shook it.

"Where is it?!" Trunks asked, frantically looking in the bag and then surveying the area. The bag was open but nothing was inside-

Trunks' heart stopped for a moment. His head put the pieces together. His fist clenched around the bag, and he shuddered with rage.

"You fucking idiot!"

He threw the bag across the lot, and felt his eyes burn. The tears would not fall, but he could not help himself from shaking.

"Why? Why would you do that? I'm not fucking worth it!"

There was no time to be angry, he rationalized. He had to save Gohan. Finally, he pulled Gohan over his shoulder, and though every part of his body trembled, he lifted them both into the air and began to float. He tredged in the direction of West City.

As they travelled, Gohan began mumbling incoherently. Trunks strained his hearing, trying to listen.

"No time... fix it..."

"Gohan?"

"Run away... no..."

"No one's chasing after us," Trunks answered, but Gohan kept mumbling anyways. Trunks kept his mouth shut, deciding there was no point in trying to calm Gohan down.

His mind was already somewhere else.

* * *

Bulma glanced at a clock. She sighed to herself-midnight already? She rubbed her eyes before turning back to her computer, cataloging data from her most recent experiment.

After many late nights, she was on the brink of a discovery. It was all she thought about these days. She was so wrapped up in her work that she didn't even notice the door had opened until she heard Trunks behind her.

When she turned, she gasped in horror.

"What happened?!" she asked, rising from her chair.

Trunks was covered in cuts and bruises. Draped over his shoulders was Gohan-who, at first glance, was unrecognizable.

"The androids," Trunks said, too exhausted to explain. He had carried the unconscious Gohan all the way from Super World.

"Get him to my table. Hurry!" Bulma commanded.

Trunks was glad that she was acting rationally. It was taking everything for him to not completely lose his mind. He followed her commands and hurried into her lab, placing Gohan onto the table. Gohan grunted in pain as he was switched to a new surface, the noise being the only indication that he was still conscious.

"Oh my god," Bulma breathed, when she came to the table. She covered her mouth as she stared in wide-eyed horror. "Gohan, _your arm_..."

Gohan barely paid her any attention. His breathing was ragged and he hissed in pain as he grabbed his shoulder where the torn limb was.

Bulma ran to grab her tools while Trunks just stared blankly at the scene before him. His mind was reeling and he could hardly grasp on to what was happening. It still hadn't sunk in that Gohan had lost his arm, much less that he was in such critical condition.

Bulma moved around them busily while Gohan tossed and turned. The world seemed to be rushing by, but to Trunks, he was at a standstill. He was too shocked.

_This is it_, Trunks realized, swallowing. After all of the training, after all of the battles, after all of the close encounters... This was it. This was the moment where Gohan could actually die.

Finally, Trunks could feel his body respond. He clenched his eyes shut. _No_! Gohan couldn't die. He was the strongest warrior Trunks knew. No one could defeat him.

Even so, Gohan's image still haunted him-his arm torn to pieces, the dripping blood, his limp body. Trunks looked down at his hands-his beloved mentor's blood still stained them. There was a pool of blood on his shirt as well, where he had Gohan draped around his shoulders. Trunks suddenly began to shake in horror.

Bulma hooked Gohan up to several machines-his heart rate, blood pressure and blood oxygen levels were all on clear display. Trunks didn't have a clue what any of it meant, he only recognized the beeping sound of Gohan's heart rate. It wasn't until Bulma had Gohan hooked up that she realized Trunks was still in the room.

"Trunks, stand outside," she ordered. The words didn't even process in his head. He was still staring blankly at the scene before him. Bulma huffed to herself impatiently and got up, pushing Trunks out of the room. "I won't say it again! Stand outside!"

It wasn't until he was being pushed along that he realized what was happening.

"Mom!" he tried to argue, but she already closed the door on him. His first instinct was to go back inside, but when his bloody hands reached for the door, he was suddenly frozen.

_Its all my fault_.

The thought came to him like an anchor plunging into the sea.

If he hadn't been so weak-

If he hadn't been so rash-

None of this would have happened.

He felt the hot tears sting at his eyes, remembering the empty burlap sack. Finally, he felt the tears roll down his face. He felt them as they dripped off, landing onto the tiles below him. Yet, it didn't even occur to him that he was crying. His mind was in a state of pure shock. Guilt and fear surfaced on the edges-fear for what could have been done, guilt for all that was done. Pulling at him was the hope that Gohan would make it out alive, but it was far from the optimistic type of hope. It was a last hope, a desperate hope-because if all of this failed, if Gohan died, Trunks would never be able to forgive himself.

A bloodcurdling cry suddenly penetrated the air. Trunks jumped in shock. He could hear his mother's voice faintly on the other side of the door, though he could not make out her words. Another scream of pure, unadulterated pain-a hoarse cry that was all too familiar.

_Gohan._

Trunks' hand clenched into a fist against the door. His body began to tremble as Gohan's screams filled his mind.

And for the first time, he truly felt it.

The Saiyan blood was boiling.

* * *

_"Hello, nice to meet you."_

_"His name is Gohan."_

_"So, you named him after your grandpa, hmm?"_

Bulma checked Gohan's vitals one last time before finally pulling away. He was finally stabilized and she had stopped the bleeding. The surgery was a success and she was able to fix the arteries in his missing limb. Now, he was sound asleep.

With a heavy sigh she pulled away from her work and went upstairs to check on Trunks. Trunks was waiting in the kitchen, and rose to his feet when he noticed his mother.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes," she said. Trunks sighed in relief and sat back down. She added sternly, "He's sleeping right now so don't bother him."

"I wouldn't do that," Trunks insisted. He was just happy to know that Gohan had survived.

_"Hello Gohan. How old are you?"_

_"I'm four years old."_

_"My, he has such good manners. Are you sure he's your son, Goku?"_

Bulma went and grabbed snacks for her and Trunks.

"You should eat something."

Trunks hadn't even thought about eating until Bulma had mentioned it. Suddenly, he was starving. Even so, the idea of eating felt sickening. After all the horrors he had faced, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stomach any food.

The beginnings of dawn began to etch at the sky. Bulma set down a plate of fruit in front of Trunks, and just looking at it felt like a chore.

Along with the food, Bulma had a first aid kit tucked under her arm. She pulled it out but Trunks stopped her.

"No, Mom, don't worry about it." Bulma opened her mouth to argue but Trunks cut her off. "He used a senzu bean on me. Aside from some soreness, most of my wounds are healed."

Bulma sat back for a moment as this information sunk in. She closed her eyes for a moment before replying, "Let me at least bandage you up-just in case your wounds reopen."

"Okay," Trunks said, forcing himself to relax.

Bulma worked on Trunks in silence, neither of them having anything to say. Trunks' eyes were glued to the floor and too many thoughts were racing in Bulma's head.

Memories of distant days flooded through her head. She began to choke up again-when she had operated on Gohan, she nearly cried. When she looked at him, she thought of how much he resembled his father. Just thinking about it made her tremble.

And when she pulling apart the dead flesh and removing the crushed bones, and he screamed, she couldn't help but remember when she first met him, and how he was so sweet and small, and now he was in a living Hell.

And to think that through all of the pain he faced, he still sacrificed his own well-being to save her son...

"Mom?"

Bulma looked up, noticing the concerned look on her son's face. Bulma felt the tear that was running down her cheek and quickly wiped it off on her arm.

"Sorry," she said, and she offered Trunks a smile. Trunks just stared.

Bulma added a bandage to the last cut, noticing how the scab was fully formed and nearly healed already. It was probably due to the senzu bean.

With that in mind, Bulma closed her eyes.

_Thank you, Gohan_.

* * *

"Hold it right there!"

Trunks froze in place, reluctantly turning around. His mother came storming up to him, her feet stomping against the tiles. Trunks scowled.

"It's been a week," he argued.

"I don't care, Trunks! He needs to rest!" Bulma said, putting herself between him and the door for added measure. "Just let him relax."

"I just want to see how he's doing!" Trunks fought back. Bulma glared at him.

"N-O," she spelled out, crossing her arms. "I'm putting a lock on the door. You're not to go in until he's fully healed."

"That's not fair!"

"Trunks! This isn't about you!" She let out a groan. "Ugh, this stubborn boy of mine..."

Trunks rolled his eyes. He had heard that phrase one too many times in the past week.

* * *

Trunks rolled over onto his back, panting. He unclipped the weights attached to his wrists and laid for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He managed to finish his training routine with the increased weights-he had reached a new goal. But damn, he was tired.

The gravity room had long lost its namesake abilities-his grandpa, who maintained the room, passed away a few years ago, and Bulma had developed the weights so there was no need for the gravity controls. Still, it made a good training area.

As he stared at the ceiling, he counted the days in his head. Sixteen days since the attack on Super World.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

* * *

Trunks passed by the door everyday on his way to the old gravity room. He used to pause by it and stand as close as he could next to the door, sensing the faint ki on the other side. But when he went to open the door, the coded lock prevented him.

Twenty days had passed. He walked his way to the gravity room, and did a double-take when he walked by the room.

But he didn't stop.

* * *

He heard his voice for the first time in weeks.

It was just for a brief moment. He was standing in the hallway just as his mother was leaving. He didn't catch the words he said, nor the tone he said them in, but he _did_ hear his voice.

"How's Gohan doing?" he asked his mother.

"Good," was all she said, offering a smile, and she walked right past him. Trunks watched her back as she walked away until he finally realized she had nothing else to add.

His expression soured.

* * *

It had been so long since they last had a visitor, he almost didn't recognize the sound of the doorbell. When he answered the door, he was greeted by an older woman with dark hair and a solemn face.

She didn't have to say anything-Trunks recognized her enough. But she asked anyways:

"Is Gohan here?"

Bulma came to the door next, and it took only a second for Chichi to take her place next to her side. The two women started walking further into Capsule Corp. together, almost as if they had practiced this all out.

Trunks only caught fragments of what they whispered to one another.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner-I always had the intention of telling you, I just wanted to wait until he was in stable condition-"

"Don't worry about it, I understand-"

"He isn't expecting visitors-"

"I know, we-we haven't been talking as much-"

"You deserve to see him, you are his mother after all-"

"Its just-it's just that I'm so _afraid_. I knew this would happen when he told me he was going to fight the androids. I just wish he'd understand. After Goku, he's all I have left-"

Their voices faded away as they moved further into the distance. Trunks watched as they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Trunks started his daily morning routine. He got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and got ready to go to the gravity room. He carried his water bottle and towel with him, and stopped when he arrived at the door.

The room was normally wide open, but today, the door was closed.

Trunks looked up, his eyes growing wide, as he suddenly sensed a familiar ki.

His heart racing, his smile growing, he swung open the door and quickly ran inside.

"Gohan!"

His dark haired mentor stopped in the middle of his training to look at him. Trunks' excitement quickly faded when Gohan stood up fully.

Perhaps it was his eagerness to see him-he wasn't sure how he else he could have forgotten.

A jagged scar was permanently placed on the side of his face. His left arm was gone, cut off halfway from the bicep down.

Trunks closed his mouth firmly, the smile slipping-the excitement fading from his eyes until they became nothing but jaded orbs.

_That's right_.

This was Hell.

* * *

A/N: Just one more chapter, the epilogue, and then the alternative ending, and then this story will be finished. I have a couple one-shots in store, and an idea for a multi-chapter story that I might write eventually. All of them are DBZ-related.

I started up a tumblr, where I'll be posting previews for upcoming fanfics. I'll also answer questions and post some of my fanart (eventually). My username is penguinzero, you can also find a link in my profile. Please check it out. Thanks for all of your support.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I didn't get a chance to proofread this, but I figure I'll upload it now and get to it later. Hopefully there's no huge mistakes.

Chapter Eight

The taste of the fabric in between his teeth was bitter. Using his mouth and fist, Gohan tightened the sash around his waist. Using his one arm to balance himself, he rose to his feet.

Trunks kept his eyes locked to the ground as Gohan got ready. Several weeks of recovery later and he still couldn't face Gohan properly after what had happened. After all, what could he say? The young man was missing his arm because of him.

Every time Trunks looked at Gohan-down to the deep cut on the side of his face and the missing limb-the boy was bitterly reminded of his failure. Every time he looked at the permanent scars, the memories of that night returned, and even when he closed his eyes he could still clearly hear Gohan's screams as his mother stitched the wounds.

It hurt to look at him, knowing that it was all his fault.

He felt shame and guilt for what had happened, and he wasn't quite sure if Gohan forgave him-he knew he certainly couldn't forgive himself for what happened.

He secretly wished that Gohan would yell at him so they could get it over with-but Gohan hadn't said a single word about it.

"I'm ready," Gohan said standing. He looked at Trunks expectantly and the boy just nodded and turned around, waiting for Gohan to take the lead.

As Trunks turned, he let his gaze lower-staring at the ground, still feeling ashamed.

But when Gohan walked past him, Trunks felt a hand on his head-ruffling his hair.

* * *

It felt strange being back at Gohan's house after such a long absence.

Even after their talk, Chichi was still missing from the building. Trunks guessed that they still hadn't resolved everything. Even though the house didn't quite feel like home, everything in the house brought back memories, and Trunks began to feel attached to it.

However, thinking about it all made it that much more bitter. He had long memorized the shapes of the windows and the cracks in the wall, the placement of the furniture, the dents in the kitchen table. But there was more to it than that-it was remembering being a kid, running in the yard as Gohan chased him, down to remembering when they first made love on the hardwood floor.

Every crevice, every corner, every panel in that house had a story. And it all felt so cold.

Gohan didn't talk about the events concerning Super World, and Trunks didn't dare to bring it up either. Trunks wanted, more than anything, to apologize. Gohan had risked his well-being to save him, after all. Even so, he wasn't sure how to do it.

Trunks wasn't sure what Gohan was thinking, but the way he acted was odd. Gohan acted like nothing was wrong, that nothing had happened. He didn't mention his missing limb or the fight with the androids. He hadn't yelled at Trunks-in fact, there wasn't a single trace of resentment or pain in his eyes. It was almost like... nothing had happened.

Even more than that-it was like all of the arguments and fighting had just disappeared. He acted the same way he did when Trunks first started training with him.

It didn't ease Trunks' feelings at all.

They resumed their training like it was nothing. Trunks was worried that he would have gotten rusty, but training on his own had helped. After his fight with the androids, Trunks had lost most of his confidence in his abilities. However, it also drove him to be better. More than anything, he knew what the androids were capable of-and he wanted justice.

Training with Gohan was difficult-Trunks was constantly worried about Gohan's health. He watched Gohan carefully, afraid that his wounds would reopen or that he would push himself too hard. Gohan was tough, tougher than anyone Trunks knew, but surely everyone had their limits?

There was a point in time where Trunks thought that Gohan was invincible. If the past few weeks taught him anything, it was that he was sorely wrong.

One day, the inevitable happened, and Trunks had to face his worst fears.

"Let's spar."

Trunks looked down-he had been afraid that this would come. When he looked at Gohan, the young man didn't seem to sense a problem, and with a heavy sigh, Trunks readied himself.

Nothing else about Gohan had changed-not his strength, not his speed. The problem was that he was fighting with one hand-he was still a fierce opponent, but Trunks was reluctant to fight back.

There were a few openings that even Trunks would have managed to break through-but they were all on the left side, and even though this was practice, Trunks couldn't bring himself mentally to do it. Gohan must have sensed something was holding Trunks back, because even in Trunks' early days, the kid had never resorted to blocking so much.

"What's wrong? Fight back!"

"I'm just waiting for an opening," Trunk said. The lie felt like sand in his mouth. He was never one to resort to excuses.

There was the opening-and there, and there, and there.

Yet Trunks was always on the defensive.

"You'll never beat the androids if you keep holding back!"

"I know that!"

But he wasn't fighting the androids-he was fighting his friend, and his resolve was slipping. There was a swing of color before Trunks' eyes, and just as he braced himself for impact, Gohan withdrew his punch.

Gohan backed away and Trunks lowered his stance. Trunks saw the concern in Gohan's face, and didn't dare to look him in the eye. Trunks felt defeated-in more ways than one.

"Am I pushing you too hard?"

"Its not that-"

"Then what is it?"

There was an edge to Gohan's voice. Trunks was getting used to hearing that voice, but it didn't hurt any less. Trunks was too afraid to explain himself, and he wished that Gohan would drop the subject, but he knew he wouldn't.

"I know what's wrong-you're worried about me. I'm not going to back down from the androids," Gohan said. "I'm going to give it everything it takes."

_Everything_. What had he given them that wasn't enough? Trunks wondered what more there could be than the lives of friends and family. He wondered how many broken bones it would take, how many scars, how many limbs. He wondered how far it would go-would it take their lives? Would it be worth it? The idea made him sick.

There was a point in time where Trunks believed that he would lay his life down in an instant to defeat the androids. Now, he realized that his life wasn't enough. Nothing was ever enough

"You don't owe them anything," Trunks spoke up. A mix of anger and sadness welled up inside of him. Gohan looked at him, surprised. "All of these people that you're trying to save-you don't owe them anything."

"Neither do you-but you still wanted me to train you. That day, when you saw the attack on Pepper Town, you told me that you wanted me to train you-"

"I can't have you die-not for them, not for me!" Trunks interrupted, and he was surprised by the volume in his own voice. His chest was beginning to ache-the memories flooding back all at once. The guilt, the shame, the anger. Trunks shook his head to himself, trying to settle down. "I can never repay you for what you've done for me-and really, I just wish you hadn't. My life wasn't worth it-"

"Don't say that."

"Its true," Trunks snapped. "I can't fight them like you can."

"Trunks, that's not why I saved your life," Gohan said, frowning. When I saw you laying there, I didn't care about the androids. I didn't do it because of them, or because of anyone else, I did it because it was the right thing to do. I did it because you're one of the most important people to me, and my life isn't worth anything if you died."

Trunks' mind fumbled as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say. Gohan's words seemed to stab right into his chest-he had believed for so long that Gohan hated him for what happened.

"I'm sorry, I just-"Trunks stopped himself midsentence. His throat began to burn as the words jumbled up, threatening to burst. Suddenly he became aware of his burning eyes and the twisting, squeeze in his chest.

_Not now_, he thought, embarrassed. He tried to collect himself, but it was too late, and he found himself suddenly sobbing.

He tried to stop himself, but all of the pain and grief just seemed to spill forth all at once-rapidly, unstopping, like a landslide. More than just embarrassing, it _hurt_ to cry. It physically stung his eyes, and the choking sobs seemed to clench his throat.

An arm quickly wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him in.

Despite his grief, Trunks froze momentarily, his eyes widening in shock as he was pressed against Gohan's warm body. Gohan's single arm wrapped against Trunks tightly, the hand gripping his shirt-clenched so tight that the knuckles were white. And once the shock had settled in, the tears burst out again, and Trunks sobbed into his mentor's shirt.

"I'm so sorry," Trunks cried. "Please forgive me."

"It's okay," the voice responded. Calm. Composed. "I never blamed you. Not once."

"But why?" Trunks said, shrugging his way out of Gohan's grasp. He stopped and looked at his mentor, his blue eyes still misty. "It's all my fault."

Gohan looked at him, unable to convey his feelings. Even if he told Trunks that it wasn't his fault, the boy would never accept his answer. For Gohan, the truth was simple-it would always be the androids' fault. Even so, he knew Trunks wouldn't be able to pin the blame on anyone but himself.

Gohan knew this because he struggled with those same feelings everyday.

Krillin. Piccolo. Yamcha. Tienshinhan. Chiaotzu. Vegeta.

He blamed himself every day for their deaths, and every moment the androids spent roaming meant that he was failing them more and more. It drove him to the point of madness-every moment was spent training, fighting, chasing after those damned machines. When he wasn't fighting tooth and claw, he was crawling to survive, determined to defeat them even though he had no real desire to live.

He often wondered why he survived. What made him better than all of those legendary warriors? Those people that he looked up to? Why was he the only one left?

He hated it. He hated the androids. He hated himself.

But Trunks-the boy was a different matter. Gohan didn't care much about anything, but he did care deeply for Trunks. He wanted him to grow up normally. He wanted him to live without guilt or shame or fear. He wanted Trunks to be able to look forward and wonder about the future without doubt or apprehension.

"Trunks, you're the most important person to me. Don't forget that," he said, his voice serious. "It doesn't matter how it happened. I could never blame you."

Trunks was unable to believe him, even when Gohan looked at him with sincere eyes. Gohan sensed this and came to him, wiping the tears from his face. Without even thinking about it, Trunks wrapped his arms around Gohan's middle, and Gohan accepted the hug, reaching up to hold Trunks' head closer to this chest.

Finally, after the tears had ceased, Gohan peeled Trunks off of him and leaned down, kissing him deeply. It wasn't until they pulled away that Trunks realized how much he had missed kissing Gohan.

"Don't worry about it. Okay?" Gohan said. Trunks shook his head to himself.

"Even if you say that, I can't just-"

"Just promise me that you'll try."

Trunks reluctantly nodded.

They returned home without saying much-but somehow, Trunks felt closer to Gohan. Even though he was determined to not mention to Gohan his feelings, and even though he was still riddled with guilt, he also felt... relieved. He had finally apologized. More than that, Gohan forgave him.

Along with that, Trunks was beginning to discover something else. The teen still didn't understand Gohan's feelings, but he finally understood his own.

Later, when Gohan was heading off to sleep, Trunks saw him heading in the direction of his parents' bedroom. Filled with the need of not wanting to be away from him any longer than he already had in the past few weeks, he quickly stopped him.

"Wait," Trunks said, grabbing Gohan's hand. Gohan turned to look at him, and Trunks felt his face burn as he asked, "Could you stay with me tonight?"

Even though he wasn't sure of the boy's reasoning, Gohan nodded in agreement.

It felt almost strange to be back in his old room. Since Trunks had been staying with him, he had been staying in his parents' room. His bed managed to fit them both, though just barely. They laid next to each other closely-though they wouldn't have had the choice to sleep any other way.

There were no games behind Trunks' request. He simply just wanted to stay in Gohan's presence. It felt like it had been so long since they had some peace and quiet together-and though the boy knew that it would only be temporary, he wanted to savor it. Gohan didn't question him, mostly because he felt the same way.

When the night came to a close, and Trunks felt like he was beginning to drift off, he suddenly pulled the covers over his head, burying himself into the blankets and disappearing. Gohan blinked in surprise. He tentatively picked up the blanket and poked his head into the space.

"Are you hiding?"

"No," Trunks said, looking up, seeming equally surprised by Gohan's question. "This is how I sleep."

Gohan had never noticed. Then again, he had never watched Trunks sleep before-aside from when he was unconscious and that time he had laid the boy to sleep. No matter the events, they always ended up in separate rooms.

Ultimately Gohan decided to join him, pulling the covers over both of them. The space was stuffy and hot.

"How do you sleep like this?" Gohan asked.

"Its quieter," Trunks said, shrugging.

Gohan watched Trunks wordlessly, pondering over the boy's words. _Quieter_. Being from the city, where people were always moving, or when sirens alerted news of androids, the boy probably had never known true peace.

"It is quiet out here," Gohan said.

"It is," Trunks agreed softly, closing his eyes.

Their breaths mingled in the small space. An impulse overtook Gohan, and he reached out with his remaining hand, softly brushing the lavender bangs out of Trunks' face.

The younger demi flushed slightly at the touch, and his breath hitched for just a moment, but he stayed quiet as Gohan tucked the hair behind his ear.

Nothing could really describe how being in that place, in the middle of nowhere underneath those covers, felt. When Trunks was with Gohan, he felt safety. He felt peace. He felt joy. If Trunks could spend his entire life there, nestled in that small space with Gohan, the outside world shut away, he would die happy.

"That feels nice," Trunks whispered. His gentle voice sent tingles up Gohan's spine, and the young man bristled and held his breath, but continued to stroke the boy's hair. Trunks shut his eyes, enjoying the way Gohan's hand-large and rough, but stroking oh so gently-touched his hair.

This, along with the additional warmth of a body next to his, easily lulled the boy to sleep. Gohan fell asleep shortly afterwards, his fingertips still resting on Trunks' face.

* * *

Trunks awoke just an hour later, in pitch darkness. He pulled the covers off of his head. The room was still dark. He rubbed his eyes and turned over, gazing at the shadow coming from the window.

Trunks sat up, getting a good look at Gohan, who sat at the edge of the bed lined up with the window-the moonlight illuminating his figure. Trunks sucked in a breath, thoroughly entranced by the beautiful, shirtless body that was bathed in light.

Gohan heard the blankets rustle and turned his head, looking at Trunks. He smiled, noticing that Trunks' hair was splayed out in multiple directions from sleeping under the covers.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. It was getting too hot under there."

"It's okay," Trunks said. He wrapped the blanket around him and inched closer to Gohan to see what he was looking at.

"It looks nice, doesn't it?" Gohan asked, looking out the window. Trunks sat up properly, getting a glimpse of the view. Trunks was always in awe of how brightly the stars shined from Gohan's house. Unlike West City, there was no pollution or lights that could dim the sky.

"Do you ever get used to it?" Trunks asked. Even after all the time he spent at Gohan's house, he still occasionally found himself staring at the sky. Gohan shook his head.

"Sometimes I think I do-but then, just as I start to stop thinking about it, it captures my attention once again. It reminds me a lot of my childhood."

"It does?" Trunks said, looking. Gohan smiled and nodded.

"When I was training as a boy, I was all alone in the wilderness. I used to cry and wish to go home. I'd watch the stars, and they comforted me as I went to sleep, and I'd dream about them. It felt peaceful."

Trunks smiled softly, honored that Gohan had shared a piece of his past with him.

Suddenly, Trunks caught something in his peripherals.

"What's that?" Trunks asked, widening his eyes. There was a sudden flash across the sky.

"You've never seen a shooting star?" Gohan said, surprised. Growing up in the countryside, he saw them all the time. Trunks shook his head. "You have to make a wish now."

"What?"

"When you see a shooting star, you have to make a wish."

"Sounds like some old superstition." Trunks' expression seemed to sour a bit.

"It sort of is," Gohan said, laughing. "But hey, you never know. The dragonballs had stars on them."

Trunks had a million things that he could've wished for-the androids to be gone. To finally meet his father. But at that moment, he felt so content to be there, looking at the night sky with Gohan, that he wished it would never end-even knowing that tomorrow was waiting on the horizon.

After they stayed up and talked for awhile, they finally laid back down for bed again. Trunks stayed in bed with Gohan, and instead of hiding his face underneath the covers, he rested his head on his mentor's chest-listening to his heart beat, his mind drifting away as the chest rose up and down.

"Gohan?" Trunks said tentatively. His mouth felt dry.

"Something wrong?" Gohan asked. He could sense Trunks nerves. Trunks' heart was beating quickly.

Trunks swallowed. "I love you."

Gohan chuckled, his chest shaking as he did so. Trunks looked up and scowled, ignoring the red blush on his face.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

At first there was no response-and for a moment, Trunks had feared he had said the wrong thing. But then Gohan tilted Trunks' head and kissed him.

It had already said everything-but Gohan added for extra measure, "I love you too."

Even though Gohan had teased him, Trunks' heart still soared. He readjusted himself-leaning over Gohan's body, and kissing the dark-haired demi again. Gohan seemed surprised but raised his arm, his long fingers lacing through Trunks' hair as he deepened the kiss.

A low groan escaped Gohan's lips, the sound muffled by their kiss. The mood in the room changed in an instant, and soon the kisses were more heated-sucking, biting-and hands were roaming. Trunks aligned his body with Gohan's, relishing the friction of their erections pressing together-separated only by two thin layers of fabric.

The clothes came off soon after. Before Trunks could reach for Gohan, the older demi-Saiyan had him pushed against the mattress.

Gohan sat up fully. The room was dark but Trunks could still make out his form-the contours of his hardened muscles, the faint outlines of his earned scars. Even when his gaze travelled past the missing limb, he still couldn't think of anything more perfect and gorgeous than Gohan.

Gohan's hand roamed up Trunks' body-from his knee up to his thigh to between his legs-and the boy shivered at the touch. Gohan's teasing hand ran over Trunks' groin-emitting a groan-and further up to his chest.

Trunks could hardly stand it-Gohan barely touched him and he was already aroused. Gohan's fingers ran over his nipple, and Trunks cried out at the touch. The boy reached for his own cock, beginning to stroke it.

Gohan kneeled over him, kissing him deeply. Between the taste of Gohan's kiss and the ministrations of his own hand, Trunks felt like he was in heaven. When Gohan broke the kiss, Trunks groaned at the loss.

Gohan spat into his hand and inserted a digit into Trunks. Trunks winced at the feeling, but the pleasure he was giving himself was enough to where the insertion didn't hurt.

Trunks felt totally exposed underneath Gohan's gaze. A couple months ago, Trunks would have never imagined himself naked, penetrated, and masturbating in front of his mentor's gaze-and while the thought normally would have made him shy, he didn't mind it at all. He wanted it-and he wanted Gohan, entirely.

Trunks felt the euphoria rise when Gohan inserted two fingers and pressed against his pleasure spot. He practically withered underneath Gohan's touch. Trunks noticed the older's erection and reached for for it, but the young man interrupted him.

"I just want to watch you."

Trunks couldn't argue with him-he was in so much pleasure that he wasn't sure if he wanted to concentrate on anything else.

Gohan removed his hand and knelt down. Trunks gasped as Gohan took him inside of his mouth, and groaned more when the older demi-Saiyan took his entire length into his mouth.

Trunks was shuddering even before Gohan moved-the wet heat alone was enough to drive him crazy. Gohan worked him over skillfully, sucking just right, and moving at the perfect pace.

Trunks could feel his climax approaching. Not wanting to finish just yet, he pulled Gohan off of him. Gohan seemed a bit confused until Trunks pressed on his chest, laying him on his back.

"I'm kind of tired," Gohan interjected. Trunks climbed over him, adjusting his body so he was aligned with Gohan's.

"I can do it," he insisted.

He sunk himself onto Gohan's cock, eliciting a moan from both of them. Trunks paused for a moment, shuddering from the feeling of being filled while he was so close to climax. He struggled slightly to sit up fully, his hands on Gohan's chest for support.

The new position allowed for Gohan to push into him further-and Trunks could tell by Gohan's expression that it felt good on both sides.

Even though Trunks was controlling the position and the pace, he was so close to release that he didn't feel like he was in control at all. He felt like he was drowning in ecstasy, and every moan and gasp was genuine.

Just a few thrusts, an occasional squeak from the mattress, and Trunks found himself being moved. Gohan wrapped his arm around Trunks, holding him close as he repositioned them. Trunks felt himself sink into the soft pillows and blankets as he was flipped around.

"I thought you were tired?" Trunks challenged. Gohan just sort of smirked in return.

"Its hard to sleep when you're being so noisy."

The heat in Trunks' face rose at Gohan's comment. The teen held on tightly as Gohan thrusted deeply into him, his fingernails pressing into Gohan's back, both emitting a unanimous chorus of moans. Gohan left a trail of kisses from Trunks' shoulder up to his neck, his lips humming against Trunks' skin as he groaned. The new position felt a lot better, and Gohan found himself moving with new earnest.

Trunks cried out at the increase of pace, pleasure ravaging at his body. Gohan nipped at Trunks' skin-first at his neck, leaving marks on his skin, then he moved to his chest. Trunks arched his back at the feeling of Gohan's mouth on his nipple.

Trunks couldn't remember the last time he had been so hard. He wasn't even sure if he had ever experienced such passion before. In the midst of it, however, he suddenly felt something wet in the corner of his eye. He didn't truly notice it until Gohan reached and caught the tear on his finger.

"Are you crying again?" Gohan asked softly. Trunks wasn't sure what to say-because he wasn't sure what was happening himself. Was he sad? Or was he crying tears of joy? Of pleasure? Trunks wasn't sure and he couldn't answer.

The boy wrapped his arms around Gohan's middle, holding him tightly as the elder Saiyan repositioned himself so they could be closer. Trunks wasn't sure how he felt, but he did know that he didn't want to stop.

The boy grunted as the new position allowed for deeper, harder thrusts. Gohan's body felt hot against his, and Trunks could feel the sweat on his skin.

Trunks' erection pressed against Gohan's abdomen, and Trunks groaned-desperately wanting to touch himself. As if he had read his mind, Gohan repositioned himself so he was on his knees, pulling Trunks' leg up over his shoulder.

"Touch yourself."

The new position gave Trunks access to his cock. The position was entirely exposing but also exciting. Trunks began to stroke his erection while Gohan fucked him. The pleasure increased rapidly and Trunks could feel his climax approaching.

His opposite hand twisted at the covers as he came. Trunks groaned as he came, ejaculating over his hand and stomach. By the time he was finished, he was panting, but Gohan continued to move-prolonging his orgasm.

"I'm almost there," Gohan breathed.

Moments later, with a shudder, he climaxed deep inside. Gohan caught himself before he could collapse on top of Trunks. Both of them were trying to catch their breaths.

Trunks looked up at Gohan, brushing a stray strand of hair away from his face and kissing him lightly on the lips. Gohan pulled out and laid next to Trunks.

Neither of them said anything. Gohan suddenly reached for Trunks' hand. He didn't do anything special, he just held it and closed his eyes, appearing to finally fall asleep.

As Gohan took Trunks' hand in his, Trunks suddenly flashbacked. He remembered himself, as just a boy, constantly running up to hold Gohan's hands. _You were always following him around_, his mother's voice said in his head, her laugh fading. Looking back on it, she was right.

Back then his hand had felt so small in comparison.

But in that moment, it finally seemed to fit just right.

* * *

If he had the option, Trunks would have buried him in the countryside near his home-but the little house was too far away from the city, and so he buried Gohan's body near the mountains surrounding Pepper Town.

Most of the landscape had been destroyed, and the grass was patchy and sparse-surrounded by dead plants and dirt. However, the sky was clear and the mountains were tall, and so Trunks figured that there could have been worse places.

He visited the grave for the first time since burying him a few days ago. This time, Bulma joined him. Trunks had already told her the news immediately after it happened, but when she saw the grave, she gasped and her voice broke.

"Oh, _Gohan_," she said, covering her mouth as she tried to contain her grief. She closed her eyes, a tear squeezing out and rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry it ended this way. You deserved so much better."

Trunks stared at the grave, a blank look in his eyes. He had already shed his tears-the pain inside of him had carved too deep to trigger any more. Instead, it burrowed deep inside of him, wringing at his chest and stomach, bringing a feeling of nausea and hurt.

Most of all, even greater than grief, Trunks felt guilt. Gohan gave him his arm. Then he gave the world his life.

Trunks wished he hadn't.

The two stood in silence for a few moments. Bulma clenched her eyes shut as she held back any further tears. Suddenly, while Trunks brewed in his feelings of guilt and regret, a hand suddenly brushed through his hair. Trunks looked up at his mother, who smiled at him, even though her eyes were puffy and red.

Trunks diverted eye contact, unable to face his mother with the shame of what he had let happen.

"It's all my fault."

"Oh, _honey_," Bulma protested. She bent her knees so she could look Trunks in the eyes, but the boy looked away. "Hey, look at me," she said firmly. She held her son by his shoulders but he still would not make eye contact. "_Listen_ to me, young man. It is not your fault. Those androids-_they're terrible_. They don't care who they hurt. It just happened to be bad timing."

"Its because I wasn't strong enough," Trunks said, shrugging off his mother's hands. "If I had been stronger-"

"Trunks!" Bulma scolded. Trunks knew that there was no way of getting his mother to understand his feelings, and so he sighed.

"I just wish I could go back and do it all over again," Trunks said.

Silence.

Trunks looked up at his mother, whose mouth was firmly closed. A mysterious look clouded her eyes.

"I know," she finally said. Trunks looked at her curiously. She pulled him into her arms-by far the tightest hug he had received in awhile. "I feel the exact same way."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. That's the last chapter. The epilogue is already finished so I'll be posting it within a week or so. I'd post it now but I want to give readers a chance to catch up, as well as give myself some time to finish up the alternate ending. I'll post a preview on my tumblr later.

Thanks to everyone who stuck with me thusfar.


End file.
